


Back At One

by Bbblaney77



Series: 36684377 Universe (3 Mothers) [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Not Beta Read, Not so much mama spider any more, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, though she's fighting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Following the events of 'Peter vs Romanoff' how is Peter supposed to go back after getting to know what being in love with Natasha Romanoff feels like.He also needs to help her get used to her new spider powers. Because he won't trust anyone else to do it.How does he keep the rest of the family from finding out, so it won't potentially tear them apart.Now that she knows how he feels, how does she deal with it, and all the potential fallout, that comes with it.Can she learn to see him more as a partner, then someone to lead? Can she learn to accept that she loves him, like he loves her.How does she handle it, if she thinks another strong powerful woman might like to get to know Peter better.





	1. Back at One

**Author's Note:**

> The title and most if not all the chapters will be Brian McKnight related.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about New York food.  
> I also don't know much about motorcycles, or getting the license for it.

Watching Peter walk slowly away, is one of the more painful things she's experienced in a long time.

Compounded by the fact that she has continued to do the one thing she tried so hard not to, she has kept hurting him.

She missed so much, she missed when his feeling changed for her.

She has done stuff that she's never done before, her eyes drifted closed when they were about to kiss, the fact that she wanted to kiss him when she has knew they were not ready, she didn't realize that they were holding hands several times.

For the first time in years, she has tears falling down her face, she is at a lose for what to do, she wants to go after him, but she can't keep hurting him.

She walks back to her car, she will follow behind far enough back and hope he doesn't notice that she's not doing what he asked. She is torn between wanting to abide by his wish and being scared if something happened to him.

“Agent Romanoff what's happening, why is Peter walking home alone?” FRIDAY asked when Natasha got in the car, when they stopped the car and got out, FRIDAY accessed local cameras to find out what was happening. She watched as Peter started to walk away she calculated it was towards May's apartment. She updated Bucky who was in route.

“Peter and I had a argument, I am going to make sure he gets home.”

“Sergeant Barnes is already doing that, please agent Romanoff come home. You are in no state to be driving around. Peter would never forgive me if I let something happen to you.”

“That was a low blow, FRIDAY.”

“I know, but if it's the truth. Please agent Romanoff, let Sergeant Barnes make sure he's safe, come home so you are safe.”

“Fine, but I want to know the second he is home safe.”

“I already planned on letting you know.”

Natasha started her car, and slowly drove back to the tower. It was later than she expected when she got there. When she grabbed the tie, her hand shook slightly.

She taking a deep breath, opened the door and entering the elevator she is struck by the silence.

She has spent some much time with Peter that she's used to hearing his heartbeat. Fresh tears come to her eyes but they don't fall.

She walked into an empty room. She placed the tie on the back of one of the chairs nearest the master suite. She then walked to her room, pausing in front of Peter's door, she opened it and stood there just taking everything in.

She has an urge to sleep in his bed, but knows that won't help her.

She steps out and gently closes the door, trying not to dwell on the finality of how it feels. Like she's closing the door on what she and Peter have.

“Agent Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes has reported that Peter made it safely to his aunt's apartment, he is currently on the roof. Sergeant Barnes plans to stay there in case something happens.”

“Thank you FRIDAY.” Natasha walked quietly into her room, she stripped out of her dress, leaving it were it fell. She feels a bone weary tiredness, she gets into bed and falls into a fitful rest, soon the dreams start.

_I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll be better._

_I love you, I've loved you for months._

_I knew you couldn't love me that way, so I took what I could get._

_My fears were right 'love is just for children'_

_I loved what we had this last week, I felt alive..._

_I don't want a mother, a protector, I wanted a partner..._

_I need time to change so I can stop being a weakness to you._

_If you only want me as your spider son, if that is what you want from me, I will do it._

She wakes up in a cold sweat, still hearing his pain filled words echo in her head. The hurt so visible on his face.

She tried to do her Tai Chi, but the disquiet of her mind won't let her reach the state needed to allow it to help.

She ends up just laying back down and trying to go back to sleep.

\---------------------------------

“Agent Romanoff, Spiderman has requested you meet him in the gym, for training at your early convenience.”

“Wait, who? Did you say _Spiderman_?”

“Yes.”

“Is it one of the others from the spider-verse?”

“No, it’s baby boss, he said to tell you Spiderman is the one here, and he will answer your questions when you get there.”

“Okay, thank you FRIDAY. How does he look?”

Instead of answer, she put the gym camera on Natasha’s monitor. Natasha looked at him, flying through the course that had been set up for him.

When he suddenly stopped she could see his head, still under the mask, look up and the camera cut off. “Spiderman said to stop using the camera to spy and go to the gym.”

Natasha put on some workout clothes. She then headed down to the gym.

She walked into the gym Spiderman is sitting in the middle of the mat, not unlike what she did when she told him about her mission with the black spider.

He still had his mask on, that is something she has not seen him do in over a year unless there was other people who did not know him.

He has a brown bag sitting next to him. He grabbed it, as he stood up, when she walked closer. She can see he's holding himself very stiffly.

“Peter?”

“I told you I would train you today. But, I can't as Peter Parker, so today and for the time being, you will get Spiderman. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's the only way I can separate it enough to be able to do this, while I get to the point that I can call you мама паук again...” 'Without wanting to cry' was left unsaid

“Oh, Peter... Spiderman I understand, thank you for helping me.” Natasha understands what he's doing. He has always kept Peter Parker and Spiderman separate, which helps in keeping his identity secret.

Spiderman hands her the brown bag. “I want you to have these, until I can get your new set done.”

Natasha looked inside to see Peter's old pairs of web shooters. The pair he helped her train on the other day. She pulled out one, she can see that he's cleaned them up, there looks to be new parts on there.

“I cleaned them and did some maintenance; they would work if you needed them in combat. I will work on incorporating your widow bites into the new shooters. If you want, I can work with Mr. Stark about possibly incorporating a basic AI to help with the different settings. Much like Karen normally does for me.”

Natasha wanted to cry again, he is still taking care of her, in spite of the pain she unknowingly inflicted on him. “I will let you know. What do you want to do?”

“We should see your strength limit. Then we can see about agility. Have you noticed if you have a spider-sense? We should see if another avenger can come and test it.” Spiderman turned to look at the equipment they would need.

“How do I know what it feels like?”

“Like most everything it's all about feelings, instinct, the bigger the danger the more it hits on the nerves, I've had it actually move me without knowing. I can maintain control but if I let it, the sense will move me out of the way. As far as I can tell, it works in conjugation with my nervous system, which has control of my muscles. From talking to other spider people, everyone's senses work similar but have different degrees of power. Some have the ability to see the future, some their sense isn't very strong. From what I've heard Black Spider does have spider-sense. So should you, working in conjugation with your own instinctive reactions, its likely your sense will be better than mine.” They walked to the specialized weight bench. It has a bar that is does not hold weights. It uses electromagnets to generate resistance.

The bench's limit is currently 12 tons. Which he has maxed, but if it's more than 10 tons he starts to struggle. He figured out after the vulture-building incident that the building he lifted was upwards of 20 tons.

“Let’s set it at 2 tons, I think that is Steve's limit.”

Natasha laid on the bench she looked up to see Spiderman above her to spot, just in case. She waited until he checked the settings, then he nodded at her. She lifted the bar slowly just in case, Spiderman's hands at the ready. It wasn’t, needed; she lifted it without a problem. It felt like it was just a regular bar without weights. Spiderman seeing she's not having a problem steps back so she can lift it a couple of times to make sure. She sit it back on the bench.

“Okay lets up it to 5 tons.” He does that and once again gets ready in case.

She lifts it, she can feel a difference it's heavier than before, but she has no problems, she once again lifts it a few times to make sure. She then sits it back. “Can we try 10 tons.” She feels a little giddy at the power she can lift.

“Let's set it to 7 tons. As the weights get heavier, it has a compounding factor. It may seem that 5 tons is easy but 7 tons will be feel heavier than it should. I learned that the hard way.”

Once again, with the go ahead she lifted 7 tons was a bit of a struggle. She was struggling more after the second lift. “Okay, please, put it back.”

She wanted to argue but realizing that he was an expert. When she placed the bar back on the bench, she heard him softly sigh in relief. He was worried about her, not that it surprised her, but it did give her hope that not all was lost.

“Let’s give your arms a minute to rest, we can try some leaping. There is no trick; you just leap far as you can, let’s do a test since we don't know your limit. From standing still see how far you can leap forward, and then we'll have an idea of how high you can go.”

Spiderman walked to the end of the gym and turned. “Ladies first” he said as he gestured with his arm for her to go ahead.

She tensed her leg muscles and jumped she whooped at the feeling she landed clear on the other side of the gym. She laughed at how exhilarating it felt. She watched as he leaped and landed next to her. She turned and smiled moving to hug him, but stopped herself at the last second, when she saw him tense up. He had been loosening up.

“I'm sorry. What's next?” Natasha walks out to the middle of the gym. She points up, “You think I can reach the ceiling?”

“Based on how far you went forward you shouldn't have a problem, try to jump up and grab the rafter.”

She tensed her leg muscles again and jumped up. She wasn't able to get a solid grip on the rafters and involuntarily give a short scream as the bar slipped out of her fingers.

She felt gravity start to pull on her, until a very familiar set of powerful arms caught her. He landed on the rafter holding her tightly she can hear his heart racing and feel his body shaking.

She wraps her arms around him, “shh, baby, I'm okay, you did good, it’s okay.” She didn't even have time to be scare before he saved her.

When he saw her start to fall, it terrified him, his entire world slowed down, as he watched her grip slip, he reacted without thinking, he leaped up to grab her and get them safely to the platform in the rafter.

She holds him as long as she can, part to give him comfort that she's okay, part to get comfort that the one person, that she finds she doesn't want to be without, isn't gone.

His shaking is starting to subside, he tucks his face into her neck, and she hears him take a long shuddered breath, as she just continues to hold him.

“I'm okay, we're okay,” she whispers, wishing he didn't have his mask on, she can't see his face, she has a harder time reading him.

He almost jerks out of her neck, when he realizes where he is. “I'm sorry, I'll get us down, one of the features the web shooters can do is act as a wench. He reaches his arm around her to press a few buttons on his shooters.

In curiosity, she asks, “What are you doing?”

“I have to change a setting on this to do that.”

“I thought Karen does that for you?”

“Normally she does, but we are not currently speaking.”

In surprise “Why?”

Sigh, “She disagrees with where I'm at.”

She realized that meant that Karen and FRIDAY know what happened last night, and Karen is looking out for her charge. “I'm sorry.”

Spiderman can tell she really means it. “It's not your fault.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Okay fine, it’s not all your fault. I can't make her understand that regardless of what... happened I can't leave you... unprotected. You have these powers now and it's my responsibility to make sure you know how to properly use them. Get ready.” He tightens his hold on her, and shots a line up then it unwinds as they slowly lower to the ground.

He lets her go and steps back. She is acutely aware of how empty her arms feel. She watches as he presses a few buttons and resetting it back to regular.

He thinks about suggesting that they get one of the other spider people, or even ask the other Romanoff to train her. But every time he thinks of opening his mouth, he can't, no matter what, he wouldn't trust her training with anyone else. She is his... responsibility.

He also needs to get a handle on this jealousy thing. He knows what it is. It’s as much a human instinct as it is a spider instinct, when a male spider finds a female spider, he gets territorial with others.

Which is a fact, he doesn't plan to share with her, given that she would, rightly so, be unhappy with him being territorial about her. It's still kind of weird.

“Uh how about we practice your web shooting skills, FRIDAY web targets please.”

She walks over to where she placed the web shooters and picks them up to take back to him. He gently takes the left one and going slowly to show her how it's done, he places it on her wrist. He makes sure it's securely fastened.

He then steps back to watch her put on the other one. He moves slightly closer to make sure she has it on right. Once it's fastened he steps up and tugs on it to make sure it won't fall off in use.

“Is this way of attachment okay, or do you want it closer to your widow bites?” He knows that while it's easy for him to put on and take off, it's not the same for others.

“I'll play with them for a while and let you know.” She responses

He nods his head. “Please aim for the nearest target and fire when ready.”

She does so, hitting it not dead center but much better than before proving that, she remembered what he taught her.

“Good job.” He said softly with a smile. He loves that she's taking this seriously. “Now do you remember the setting to try the cover target?”

She uses her fingers and with one hint from him she gets it and once again not perfect but is able to cover the target.

“Great job. Okay now for the last one, this is similar to the first except you will grab the web and yank it back to you. Here let me show you the setting on it. This is the setting, you will use the most, since 80% of my web use is web swing. By the way, you can practice this I uploaded some videos to FRIDAY on how they work. I will also make sure you have plenty of web fluid. If you need to Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner can make you some, I showed them the formula, so that we could improve on it.” As he's speaking he helps her adjust the settings and then steps back.

She once again aims hits the target but unlike before the webs don't cut off, she still has them above her hand so she grabs it and gives hard yank. It's a little too hard, when the target comes flying at her, she feels her nervous light up and feels her body tense up to jump when Spiderman steps in front and grabs the target.

“Perfect, except I forgot to tell you that the target isn't very secure, so you don't have to tug too hard. I'm sorry.”

“I think I felt my spider-sense it light up my nervous and I felt myself getting ready to jump.”

“Yeah that sounds right, I saw you tense up. We know your spider-sense works. Now the most difficult yet most fun thing... web swing. Do you feel up for it? I only ask because I remember when I was at that point I would be worn out by now.”

“Let’s stop for now, I want to practice some more before I start trying to swing from them.”

“Okay,” He turned away, quietly adding, “Soon you guys won't need me anymore...” he's been thinking about this all day, then he can pull back, maybe make it easier, for everyone.

“What! Why would you say that?”

He winced, momentarily forgetting about her enhanced hearing, he turns back and continues to say what he's thinking, “You won't need me; you seem to be able to do everything I can do. No need for a kid to get in the way.”

“You will never be replaced by this team, or by me.” Natasha realized were this was coming from now.

“Peter, please take off your mask.” she knows this is a risk, he is working hard to keep Peter Parker separate from Natasha Romanoff, but she needs to stop this before it gets worse.

Peter hesitates, something he's not done to her, in a very long time.

“Peter, please, I know you don't want to, but I need to tell you something and I don't want to do it with the mask in the way.”

He reluctantly takes off his mask.

Her heart breaks at the sight of his red eyes, dark circles under his eyes. She would bet his night was as sleepless as hers was. She doesn't realize, but she starts to try to pull him to her, when he steps back.

He physically aches when he steps back and sees the look of hurt briefly show on her face.

He can't bring himself to move again when she steps closer, he needs her so badly right now.

She's a little surprised when he doesn't move, she can see he's warring with himself. She cups his cheek; she feels him lean into it and closes his eyes with tears in them.

She whispers, “I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't handle that very well at all. I miss you.”

“I can't, I'm still not where you want me to be, and I still can't be around you, without wanting... needing to be _with_ you. I still need time to be what you want me to be.”

“Peter I want you to be yourself.”

“No, you don't because _myself_ loves you, is _in love_ with you, I can't turn it off, that quick to be your spider son.”

“Peter I do understand, I understand everything you said to me last night. I don't think that I will ever be able to return that kind of love to you, but I also don't want to be without you in my life. You are мой паук, and you always will.”

Peter pulled away, “please don't, please don't try to manipulate me into this... can't you see, how can I be around you, if I can't hold you, kiss you, fall asleep with you in my arms. How do I keep my hands to myself, because something as innocent as holding your hand makes you mad. I can't, it hurts to see you and not be able to touch you.”

“That's the phero...”

“Oh for the love of... pheromones do not create something; they enhance what is already there! Go ask Dr. Banner if you don't believe me. That's what makes this worse, in order for us to both have the pheromones we both have to be in love, but you won't accept it, and it's killing me. If you don't believe me, look at how we acted together before you went on that damn mission. You acted more like a girlfriend, then a mother.”

Peter physically deflates, he's run out of steam, “I don't know what more to say, you want me to be a certain way, I need time to change myself back to that. _Please_ can't you respect me enough to give me time, I... I'm sorry.” He turned and ran out of the gym before she could even think to stop him.

“The punk is right. Why are you so hell bent on keeping him with you, when he's doing what you say you want him to do. It's confusing to me. He’s being a far better man than I am if you pulled this confusing crap with me, I'd have left. But he still goes out of his way take care of you, train you, help you. You are being selfish. You should really have FRIDAY show you videos of you both interacting.” Bucky who had been listening for the last few minutes near the entrance, a sad look on his face.

When he said that, it triggered a memory from when she was talking to Helen, something about watching a video...

“Natasha, are you with me?”

“What, yes, I heard you... do I, am I, I don't know why I keep trying to force him, I know it's best for him to, but when I think of not having him here...”

“Can I ask a hypothetical question, you don't necessarily have to answer me, but at least be honest with yourself. Let’s say in a few months, Peter is back to being your spider son, all is right, and a one of his college classes he will catch some young girl's eye, because once you get him to open up and stop dressing down he is quite the catch. I bet he could have girls, even guys lining up around the block to date him. Before they know about his Stark connection. So he comes here to tell you, _Hey spider mom, I met this really cute girl and she wants to go on a date. Can I take her to that place we go to? I was tell her about it and she wanted to try it_. How would you feel?”

She feels her heartache; she schools her features and says, “I would be happy for him, I want him to find someone that is good for him. I was expecting him to end up with his friend MJ.”

Bucky, just looks at her, and then sadly shakes his head, “you used to be a better liar.”

He turned and as he walked out, “You need to figure out what's going on with you. Peter doesn't deserve what you are doing to him.”

\-------------------

(The night before)

Peter, walking home from the boardwalk, he's moving slowly, head hanging low, he still wanting to turn around run back to Natasha.

He keeps hearing her word in his head, ignoring everything they have been feeling, saying that starting something with him is too tough, and something she can't do.

It hurts him every time he recalls her words.

He has always feared he would never be good enough for her.

He wonders if maybe he should just pull away. Would it be better for everyone, if he just stops going there, stops spending time there, concentrate on finishing school and patrolling.

His senses tell him that someone is watching, it doesn't feel like a threat so, he assumes that she did follow him, he felt hope flair up for a second, maybe she changed her mind... but he then hears the sound of a motorcycle, he's familiar with.

Bucky's following him.

He sighs, on the one hand, he really is glad they care enough to make sure he's safe, but on the other, he's Spiderman he fights crime and deals with stuff they don't, every freakin day.

He knows that Bucky considers him a little brother, a replacement for Steve, as someone to look out for. He's honored really, but sometimes it just reinforces the notion that he feels they don't trust him.

He stops, looking up; he still can't find any comfort in the stars. He's cried all he wants to tonight, he turns around and looks to were Bucky is at, he gives him a little wave to show he knows. He then turns and continues home.

As he gets closer to him, he wonders how Bucky got there so fast. The time he heard the engine it would have been too fast for Natasha to get back to the car and tell FRIDAY what happened, plus he knows she would rather be the one to follow him.

He decides he to worn out to figure it out right now, it will be a mystery for another day.

When he gets home, he decides to take the easy way, since nobody else is watching he takes off his shoes, and climbs up to his window and climbs in.

He can hear that May is asleep; he turns his phone on, putting the earpiece and tells Karen he will explain everything in a few minutes.

He changes into sweats and a t-shirt, but he can't sleep, mostly because of the nightmares, but also is he can't shut off his mind.

He doesn't bother with the Tai Chi, it's too close to her right now.

He climbs up to the roof, and once again takes the chair and blanket out.

“Karen will you please send a text to Bucky that if he's going to hang out he can come up to the roof.”

_I'm fine down here, I know you need time, I'm just making sure you are okay, you know where to find me if you need to talk, punk._

“Okay Karen, go ahead, I can almost feel you hovering.”

“What happened, nobody will tell me what's going on. Why did you walk home? Why are you so sad and hurt? I don't understand.”

“I don't know how to explain this Karen I not sure I fully understand myself. Natasha needs a break from me, so I can... I don't know, I just can't be around her right now.” He knows exactly why, but he's not sure how to explain it to her, that won't make her hate Natasha.

Karen's program at her core is to protect and defend Peter both mentally and emotionally. Much like FRIDAY does for Mr. Stark and the other avengers.

“Why, you both love each other, why can't you be around her, that doesn't make sense.”

“I know Karen, it doesn't make sense to me either, but that is what happens sometimes when people love each other. Think of it like divorce, except we were never married. What is FRIDAY saying?”

“She's not talking to me, she's sad.”

“Please ask her if Natasha made it home okay.”

“Why?”

“Because I still care and love her, I want her to be safe.”

“FRIDAY, said she's home, and in her room, but won't tell me anymore.”

“That's okay, thank you Karen. Try not to worry everything will be fine. In time, when I'm what she wants me to be, everything will be normal again.”

“But, you should be what you want to be, not what she wants you to be.”

“I know, and maybe someday, but right now, I don't want to lose her, so I will be what she wants.”

“I don't like it, she hurt you.”

“Karen no, we both hurt each other. It's the messy thing about having emotions and being human.”

“Get some sleep Peter, I'll watch over you.”

“I know you will Karen, and I love you for it. But I don't want to sleep right now. Let’s just sit here and look at the stars.”

“I love you to Peter, will you tell me about the stars that always seems to cheer you up.”

“Not tonight, please, I just need to... I don't know what I need. If I fall asleep, and I start to have nightmares, please have Bucky come wake me up. I don't want to bother May; she has work in a few hours.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Thank you Karen, how about this, why do you tell me about the stars, what do you see when you see them.”

“A luminous ball of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium, held together by its own gravity.” her voice had a humorous tone.

That did cause him to smile, for a moment. “I see we have jokes. Do they make you feel anything?”

“I feel closer to you, when you spend time up here looking at them, telling me about when you and Uncle Ben used to look at them.”

“Thank you Karen, why don’t you drop some more of that scientific knowledge on me.”

“Certainly, our closest star is our sun it is...”

Peter just smiles as Karen starts to rattle off facts about the sun, and other stars. He knows it all, but he asks her to do it, more to hear her calm voice. Drawing comfort from it.

He falls asleep for a few fitful hours of sleep, during that time, he feels a hand run through his hair and a kiss on his forehead, and he can hear May's heartbeat so he knows he's safe.

When he wakes up, the sun is just starting to come up. He puts the chair and blanket back, and this time he walks down to the apartment instead of climbing down the wall. He lets himself in and cleans up.

He takes his old web shooters that he helped Natasha train on, just the other day. He then webs over to the tower. He lands on the window next to the labs. He has Karen ask FRIDAY to open the window, to his lab.

He starts to work on fixing up his old pair, doing maintenance on them, cleaning them up. He takes it to his test area and makes sure all the functions work. He then sets them to the side, he opens a new project, labeled it widow web shooters.

He takes the basic functions and opens the file that has the widow bites in it. He starts to work incorporating them together. He's worked on her favorite weapon doing enough, redesigning, improving them that he knows how they work.

He still has memories of the one time it was used on him.

It hurt like hell.

Once he gets to a good stopping point, he wants to get some input from Natasha before he goes farther. He putting it away and heads up to the gym he finds it empty.

“FRIDAY is Natasha up?”

“She's still in her room.”

Peter can hear how sad she sounds. “Please tell her that Spiderman is requesting she meet me in the gym for training.”

“Spiderman?”

“Yes, I know, but I'll explain it when she gets here. Please FRIDAY.”

“Very well, Spiderman.”

Karen comes on his earpiece. “Why are you here? Why did you ask to see her? She hurt you.”

“I know Karen but I still have to make sure she's okay, and help her to learn her powers.”

“I don't agree.”

“I know you don't, I sorry.”

Peter hears the sound she makes when she shuts herself off. He knows she's still monitoring him, even here in the tower, but this is her equivalent of the silent treatment.

“Great I have two of my favorite woman disappointed with me, in less than 8 hours that has to be some kind of record.” Peter mutters to himself.

He starts to do some of his exercises to pass the time, and burn off some nervous energy. Several minutes later, he can feel the camera on him “FRIDAY is that Natasha?”

“Yes.”

“Please shut it off and ask her to come here instead of spying.”

“Of course, _Spiderman_.”

“Please not you to, FRIDAY.”

“No, it's not that, I believe I understand I am helping you. You are still my baby boss.”

Peter smiled, “Thank you. You're still my favorite AI named after a day of the week.”

“Smooth, she's almost here... Spiderman.”

Peter jumped down, and walked over to where he place the bag holding the web shooters. He walks to the middle of the mat. And in a move that feels like it's a full circle. He sits in the middle of it, waiting for her. He doesn't wait long as he hears the elevator doors open.

He takes a deep breath. Then another one. He softly gasps when he sees her; she doesn't look like she's sleep at all. It kills him, that she's hurting like this.

He gets up when she walks towards him.

\---------------------------

(Last night)

Bucky, feeling restless, decides to take a motorcycle ride.

After a few hours, he gets a message from FRIDAY; she is concerned about Natasha and Peter. He has her play the last audio, which is what, was said in the car.

He asks for their location. The HUD on his motorcycle helmet shows he’s a several minutes away, since it’s later in the evening most of the traffic is done.

By the time he’s close enough, FRIDAY is telling him that Peter is walking home and Natasha is crying in her car, she is set to follow him herself.

“FRIDAY tell her to go home, I will make sure he gets home safe.”

“She reluctantly agreed, on the proviso that I tell her when he gets home.”

It’s about that time that he spots Peter head down, looking as lost and dejected as he’s ever seen anyone.

Within minutes, he sees Peter’s head pop up and he starts to look around. He then stops, and looks up, as if he’s trying to seek answers in the stars. He turns back and waves at Bucky, he’s not surprised that Peter knew where he is.

Peter starts to walk home again. He doesn’t stop until he gets to the building. He leaps up and crawls into his bedroom.

Bucky will bet he’s going to head to the roof. He likes high places, and he can watch the stars.

Sure enough several minutes later he sees Peter crawling up to the roof. A short time after that, he gets a text from him.

He sends a response back and has FRIDAY, pull the compressed sound file from the phone. It’s a security feature that Stark designed even if the phone is off, it provides real-time GPS, and records the last hour. It’s so small that has its own power, so even if the battery is removed, it still works.

He starts the recording, listening it’s muffled from being in Peter’s pocket. When they both hear, _I’m sorry FRIDAY I can’t have you listening it’s too painful_ , she pauses it, and says “I’m going to honor his wishes you know how to get a hold of me if you need me.”

“I understand I’ll let you know if it’s something I think you should know, that way it’s on me. I’ll hang around until morning. I doubt Peter’s going anywhere tonight, but just in case.”

Bucky listens to Peter’s speech a couple of times to make sure he got it all. The pain and hurt in his voice broke his heart.

Bucky understands why Natasha is acting this way. She’s never felt this way, and is going back to what she’s used to.

As much as she used to proclaim she had no maternal instinct for the last few years with first Clint’s kids and then Peter they have grown.

So she’s used to being maternal, she not used to being in love, for real, and not a role.

Unfortunately, Peter wants more, and deep down so does she. You just need to watch them together; she does more and more act like a girlfriend then a mother.

Later he sees May leave, he waves at her, she looks surprised to see him, but she glances back up to the roof and back at him with a sad look she waves back and gets in to her car to go to work.

FRIDAY came on, “May asked Karen what happened. I'm not sure what to tell her, and Karen is upset, Peter tried to help her understand, but she only knows that he is sad and hurting.”

“Natasha is confused, and hurting also, let May know that Peter and Natasha are having a rough patch, and it's neither of their faults. Hopefully he can explain it to her. I'm heading back.”

“Understood.”

He heads back to the tower. Going to his room to get cleaned up, he starts to go eat breakfast when FRIDAY tells him that both Peter and Natasha are training.

When he is surprised, she explains Peter's reasoning and the fact that he's in his suit. He decides to head there and keep an eye on things.

He hears them talking. As he walks around the corner, he sees Peter run out of the gym, heading away.

He sighs and steps into the same door. Seeing the pained look on Natasha, he says what he needs to say. He decides that it might be a good time to find Peter and have a talk with him.

\-------------

Natasha, just sits down for a few minutes. This didn't go as well as she had hoped, she takes a kind of cold comfort that he's still around, even if he's hurting as much as she is.

She getting up, decides she needs to talk to Bruce, it's not that she doesn't believe Peter, he is as smart as Bruce and Tony, but she needs more information.

She also needs to talk to Helen, she has gaps in the talk they had on Friday.

“FRIDAY where is Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner is in his lab, would you like me to ask if he's available?”

“Yes please.”

“He said he's available to talk now.”

“Thank you.” Natasha hesitates she needs to know where she stands, since Karen and FRIDAY seem to know what's happening “FRIDAY, are we okay?” Peter will always be the two AI's favorite besides Stark.

“I am confused, I don't know what happened specifically I know that Peter tried to explain it to Karen but she is upset. I however know that neither of you are at fault so we are fine. I can't speak for Karen, but I know Peter will not let her do anything and neither will I, until the issue is resolved.”

Natasha felt a relief, except she's not sure how to resolve the issue. She'll start with what she should have done to start with. Gather all the information then she can form a plan.

Time heals all wounds. She just hopes that they survive until then. She is heading to Bruce's lab as she thinks this. She walks in to find the lab empty save for Bruce.

“I had my lab techs go take an early lunch. I assumed you wanted to speak in private.” When she nodded “FRIDAY please engage privacy...” Bruce automatically engage the mode for doctor patient confidentiality.

“No, I don't mind if FRIDAY knows. Besides she would be able to figure out what I'm going to ask.”

“Very well. What would you like to know?”

“Pheromones. Tell me about them, how they work, what they do and don't do.”

“Of course, but I assumed that Peter would be able to speak more to you two's unique situation.”

“He did, but I wanted, a second opinion.”

“Okay, pheromones are common in just about every living creature. They all do similar things. The less sophisticated the biological machine, the more strength it has. Like spiders, most use them to repel predators and attract a mate, also a lot use them communicate.” Bruce sat down at his desk

Turning the monitor to show some of the images that FRIDAY pulled up for visual aid. “Humans have them, although there are some that don't believe so. However because the human body is one of the most complicated machines around, the pheromones have much less strength. Also we have free will, so it basically gives suggestions.”

“Do they make you do something you are may not want to do?”

“No, because we are so complicated and we have free will, pheromones can't make you do something you don't want to do.”

“Even if there is a different kind of pheromones do we know if having spider pheromones will make it more potent?”

“No, in fact because the pheromones are designed to work in spiders, they are even less effective. You both only have a small amount of spider DNA, most of your DNA is still human, otherwise you would have multiple appendages, and eyes, not to mention several other spider specific traits.”

“Can the pheromones... create attraction?”

“No, in humans pheromones, do not have that kind of control. Love has been quantified and scientific analyzed. We know how we fall in love, at least what happens in the body that gives the feels, but we don't fully understand how or who we choose. There are some mental and emotional factors that usually come into play, but I'm not that kind of doctor.”

Bruce sighs wondering how he gets into these conversations, not that he doesn't like it... it's just an emotional minefield he's not a fan of walking across especially with people he considers family. “This is a AB situation, the attraction is A while the pheromones are B: A causes B, but B doesn't cause A. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted to hear...”

Bruce placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder her head is bowed processing the information. “I know that Helen talked about reviewing video of the two of you, to see. Maybe it would help for you to do the same, you are after all much better at reading people then anyone else I know. See for yourself.”

“Thank you Bruce.” Natasha getting up walks out of the lab. She stops “FRIDAY, is Helen available to talk?”

After a short pause. “Yes, Dr. Cho said she would be happy to see you now.”

Natasha walked to the other side of the floor, where medical is, walking into the office she sat down and waited for Helen to finish up her paperwork.

“Agent Romanoff, what can I do for you today?”

“I, was wondering if you could tell me again what we talked about the other day. I seem to be missing parts of the conversation. After Bruce left.”

“That is understandable, and normal, you had a lot of information thrown at you all at once, and personal emotional information to boot. Would you like me to have FRIDAY engage the privacy mode?”

“No, I don't mind if she knows.”

“Very well, so I said that the pheromones act kind of like alcohol in that they lower the defenses but don't have control. I also believe that I mentioned that other then the fact that these particular pheromones come from spiders it's no different then two people falling in love. There has to be a an attraction already there, for it to work. In nature pheromones work with instincts, which means that insects and other less sophisticated biological machines have a stronger reaction, and are more likely to go with whatever partner will provide the best genetic material. However we are not ruled by our base instincts, so we are much more choosy about our partners. You with me so far?”

Natasha nodding, this all seem to be information she has been told, she's still not sure how she feels about it.

Helen continued on, “I mentioned that due to the presents of the pheromones in both you and Mr. Parker I asked FRIDAY to pull video from long before you gained your powers. I found that while you are much harder to read, Mr. Parker was not. I can see in the beginning the motherly love between you both. However in the last couple of months, to me it looks like you both change to a more personal relationship between a two people in love. I talked about my mom and dad, because the look I see in Mr. Parker's eyes is the same look I saw in my mother eyes, growing up.”

Natasha recalled that part. She nods for Helen to continue.

“I recommend that both you and Mr. Parker talk about this, I'm sure he's done a lot of research on spiders, he seems a very smart level-headed man. I then suggest you both take some time to process everything before you make any decisions. I understand that there are other factors in this particular situation. But, if you both talk to each other I have no doubt you can find a solution that works for you both.”

Natasha doesn't have the heart to tell her, that ship has already sailed, in fact she fears she might have sunk it out at sea. “Thank you, I have a lot to think about.”

“No problem, let me know in a few months when you want to schedule a time for me to check on how the repairs to the damaged areas are going. I will do some more research in to what to expect, and I will give you the information I have on that gynecologist and maybe one or two others that I would trust.”

Natasha in surprise, had forgotten about the fact that she might someday be able to have children. “I, uh yes, I have FRIDAY remind me as we get closer.”

“Don't stress if you forgot, like I said you had a lot, of very big personal information, thrown at you all at once. We can only handle so much of that type at one time. If you need to talk more. My door is always open.”

Natasha heads to her office. “FRIDAY, who's here?”

“Peter and Sergeant Barnes have left to as he put it blow off steam. Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson are both at the VA. Boss is in his lab, with do not disturb on, Ms. Potts is in a meeting. Vision and Wanda are out exploring the city more. Mr. Barton went home for a few days.”

“Okay thank you.” Natasha sat at her desk. “Please pull up the videos you showed Helen for me please.” Natasha is determined to see what everyone else seems to think is there.

“Of course preference of order?”

“Chronological please.”

“Of course.”

Natasha leaned back in her chair as the monitor came on...

\----------------------------

Bucky had to run to catch up to Peter. “Hey Pete wait up.”

“I don't want to talk about it right now.”

Bucky can hear that Peter is near panic. He needs to calm him down. “I know, punk, I figured we could go somewhere else and blow off some steam. We haven't gotten to hang up in a while.”

Peter stopped and turned to look back at Bucky, trying to see if he could read his intentions. However he can't read either Bucky or Natasha, not very well.

Bucky just kept his face neutral, he can tell that Peter is trying to figure out if he has any hidden agenda. “I swear kid, I don't have any hidden agenda, I just want to make sure you are okay, and I'm sure you don't want others to find out what's happened. Plus with your school and me going on a lot of missions with Steve I really haven't gotten to spend time with you.”

“Okay fine, but for the record, people who say they don't have a hidden agenda... usually do.” Peter said the beginning of a smile.

He does like spending time with the former winter soldier.

He has a way of making learning history fun, more so than Steve. Which helps because history is one of his weakest subjects. He aced the great depression and world war 2 part of the lessons.

“Well then I guess you'll just have to find out. What do you wanna do?”

“I don't know.”

“Go change we'll go ride on my motorcycle and see where it takes us.”

“Oh I know, can you teach me how to ride it?”

“We'll see, I haven't had Stark threaten to kill me in a week or two, so I'm due.” Bucky said laughing.

Peter laughs for the first time all day. He goes up to his room and puts regular clothes over his suit. And headed to the garage.

“FRIDAY, is the SHIELD vehicle course in use today?” Bucky asked he has his bike parked by the elevators that Peter just walked out of.

“No, there is no training scheduled today.”

“Good, let anyone know we going to blow off steam... by teaching the punk how to ride a motorcycle.”

“Of course Sergeant Barnes. You both have fun.”

Peter who was almost vibrating with excitement “You're going to teach me?”

“Yeah kid, come on hop on. Can't start if we ain't there.”

Peter practically leaped on to the back. He put the helmet that Bucky had pulled out of storage. “I would say hold on, but I know you have no problems with that.”

Bucky knowing that a kid who spends hours flying through the air on his webs won't be afraid of a fast motorcycle ride. So when they clear the garage, he opens up the throttle, he smiles when he hears a loud joyous whoop from the passenger behind him.

Bucky takes the long way to the SHIELD training grounds. He loves the feeling of the wind in his hair, and the freedom he feels in riding around on his motorcycle.

Soon enough they pull into the training grounds, and FRIDAY having already put them on the list, they were let in with no problem, by security.

They get to the course and Bucky shows Peter the different parts of the motorcycle all the different functions. He then has him sit on it and tip it up, to get a feel for the weight, which in spite of the fact the machine is couple hundred pounds heavier then Peter is, he has no problem.

Bucky has him start the engine and run through what functions he can while the bike is stationary.

Peter while excited knows how important it is. He is very careful, and does it as smoothly as possible.

Bucky then has him put it in gear and starting out slowly he drives wobbling down the track. Until he hears Bucky tell him to give it a little gas. He does and it straightens out.

With his own spider enhanced balance he picks driving up very quickly. Soon he's driving at regular speed up and down the track.

They work on some maneuvers in case of emergency such as inattentive drivers. How to stop in less than ideal conditions. Emergency braking, as well as other things that Bucky thought he would need.

Bucky even got on the back so Peter would know how different the motorcycle rides with another person on it.

As they started to wind down, Bucky feeling he has taught him everything he knows about riding a motorcycle. One of the training agents came out.

“I got an email asking that I might come and certify Mr. Parker, since I was here.”

“Really?” Peter said, his spider-senses were not going off so he wasn't worried.

His phone went off, with a message notification from FRIDAY, _I saw that a motorcycle instructor was on site and not scheduled and I know you studied for the test, so I asked Agent Hill if she could make it happen. She was all to happy._

“Yes, I'm one of the motorcycle instructors and I'm also state certified for training purposes. I was just finishing up some paperwork when I saw you both out here. I'm not a fan of paperwork so when I got the request I was all too happy to come out and do what I love.”

“Really, it's not trouble?” Peter was excited, what kid wouldn't be excited to know only know how to ride a motorcycle but to have the license to do so as well.

“Kid when the assistant director emails you that she would like her favorite Stark intern to get certified in something I love to do anyway, as a graduation gift. Who am I to say no. Trust me, I'd much rather do this, then paperwork.” the instructor said smiling.

“Okay, so like I said I was watching, but just to be completely on the up and up, let's start from the beginning.”

Instructor asked Peter questions what each part is, what to do in different situations. Then he has him run the course, he even taught him so SHIELD defense drive tips.

Peter picked it all up quickly. After about an hour later the instructor said “Okay, I'm certifying you. I'll get the certification ready for you and give it to agent Hill early this week. You are a natural on that. I hope you think about joining us, we can always use someone of your talent. So, right now, you are not licensed to ride on the streets, you still have to get your driver's license updated. You will have to take a written test. But you just passed the driving portion. When you get the letter go take the test you can get it updated and be legal.”

The instructor put out his hand for Peter to shake, which he did. “Mr. Parker it was a pleasure to be your instructor, I wish all my students were as eager and happy to learn. And congratulations on your upcoming graduation.” With that he turned around and walked back to his office.

“All right punk, we need to go feed that bottomless pit of yours. You gonna need help with the written?”

“No, I studied for it already. I was going to surprise someone since I know they like to ride as well.” Peter said sounding slightly sad

“ _They_ are not as big a fan of motorcycles as I am so, they would have ask me to help train you anyway. Good, you don't need help studying cause you know how much I suck at it.” Bucky said knowing Peter was talking about Natasha.

Peter seeing the time, took out his phone and sent a text to FRIDAY _Thank you for arranging that. Has Natasha eaten lunch?_

_You are welcome. She has not, she's in her office._

_Okay, please remind her for me to eat. Bucky and I are going to do the same thing._

_I will, baby boss._

\-----------------

“Agent Romanoff, I was asked to remind you that you should eat lunch, what would you like me to have brought to you?”

Natasha who had spent the last hour looking at different times she and Peter had spent together. In the beginning it was mostly training. She glanced at the list FRIDAY had complied and can see that as time goes on, there is more and more entries. “Uh, I'll just have whatever is on the menu... Is he eating as well?”

“Yes, he and Sergeant Barnes are currently on their way to a favorite place of his. They spent the day learning how to ride a motorcycle. Agent Hill arranged for a SHIELD instructor to certify Peter as a graduation gift.”

“I didn't even know he wanted to learn how to ride.”

“While he told me he wanted to be licensed, because as he put it, 'what teenager wouldn't want to ride a motorcycle.' He also knows you like to ride and wanted to surprise you.” FRIDAY finished quietly, she knew that it would hurt to tell Natasha that given the situation, but she also hopes that reinforces the notion that their feeling have been growing deeper since well before she got her powers.

“I understand, please have the food brought up and resume the video.”

“Of course agent Romanoff.”

\-----------------

Bucky takes Peter to this little hole in the wall place, that was around almost as long as him and Steve, “Best damn burgers this side of Texas.” He proudly said.

Peter just smirked and said “Let me guess, this was your first job... taught you everything you know... had to walk uphill to school both ways, in the driving snow... naked. That about cover it old man.”

Smiling, “No, smart ass, I wasn't naked... every day. Nah, I remember when this place opened up, same family still owns it. It was right before I was shipped off, and Steve decided to do drugs. I like to come back here, every now and then. For all the changes in the world, it's nice that some stuff just stays the same.” Bucky said his smile grew wistful thinking about to these times, seem so simple yet they were just as complicated as they are now.

Peter surprised, “Wow, thank you for bringing me here.”

About that time an old man walked up, “Sergeant Barnes welcome back. Who is this young man. You only ever bring Mr. Rogers.”

“Pops, this is Peter, he's a good friend of mine and Steve's, we were out and about and I wanted to introduce him to my favorite restaurant.”

Peter got up and gently took the extend hand of 'pops' and shook it. “Pleased to meet you sir, Bucky was just telling me how long you guys have been here.”

“Sir, wow listen to that, he has manners, I know you had nothing to do with that.” Pops said smiling. “Now, tell me what can I get for you?”

“I'll have my usual Pops.”

“Blah, a bacon cheeseburger how do you call yourself a New Yorker. And you young man.”

Smiling, “Well as a native New Yorker I'll have the Pastrami, made the way it was intended.”

“Manners and he knows how to eat. Kid you can came here anytime.” Pops said smiling. He turned yelled out the order and left the two alone.

“Punk, you trying to make me look bad.” Bucky said smiling.

“ _Me_ , you're doing it all on your own. I'm just along for the fun.”

Not long after the food was brought out by another waiter. “Your _cheeseburger_ , sir and your Pastrami prepared the proper way.” They could tell the waiter was teasing Bucky about his food.

“You know Steve orders the same thing, but they don't give him grief for his order.” Bucky said smiling as the waiter left to refill their drinks.

“That's because you _can't_ give Captain America grief... I'm pretty sure it's in the Constitution or something.”

They eat their food, and pay, they head out. Bucky decides to do something that he hopes will help Peter even if he doesn't want to at first. Bucky turns towards a small beach that is out of the way and private.

When Peter saw were they went, he says to Bucky, “You know if brought me all this way out here to kill me, you will be disappointed. I'm pretty sure I can take you, since you don't have Samantha and his red wing to help you. I now know how to ride a motorcycle.”

Laughing, “Samantha, really? I'll have to remember that. No worries kid, I have no intention of doing anything bad.”

They walk down the beach to sit and watch the waves crash on the beach, they are far enough away from the city, that is quiet, peaceful.

“So, you wanna talk about it.”

“I knew you had a hidden agenda.” Peter said without any real bite. He wants to talk to someone about it. “You know, Casey never showed up on the beach with Chuck, it was always Sarah.”

“That's that show Chuck you made me watch. Said I was that Casey guy, likes to grunt a lot.”

“Yeah, obsessed with Reagan which fits with your Russian thing. Sarah is a mysterious CIA assassin spy. Not unlike...”

Bucky just lets him process, Peter as an unusual way of thinking and he's found it's best just let him do his thing if there is no rush.

“What do I do, I love her, I don't... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How do I go back to being what she wants me to be.”

“Peter she loves you, I'm pretty sure she's starting to be in love with you. It's just she's never truly been in love. It scares her, so that makes her retreat to what is safe for her. She has gotten so used to being maternal that she's comfortable with it. You just have to give her time, just let her come to the fact on her own.”

“How... how can you be sure.” Peter asked almost wincing at how small and tiny his voice sounds.

“Because I have eyes, and I have seen you two together for more then five minutes when neither of you are wearing a mask.”

“Natasha doesn't wear a mask.”

“Kid, Natasha has always had a mask... until you came into her life. She is taking her mask off more and more, and that is what scares her. She spent so many years, hiding herself. Now her true self is fighting to come out, and she's not used to it.”


	2. I Can't Go for That

“How did you get there so quick last night?” Peter finally asked what he'd been wondering for a while now.

“I was feeling restless and had been out riding when FRIDAY asked me to check on you both, she was concerned. I caught up to you not far from where Natasha was.”

Bucky and Peter sat at the beach for another hour, and then headed back to the city.

Bucky drops him off at May's apartment.

Peter has been dreading this point; he knows that May is home. She will want to know what happened.

He had been checking his phone in case she texted him, but she has been radio silent. Beyond the usual text letting him know she is heading home, they do that for each other.

Peter walked into the apartment to find May sitting on the couch watching some show. She looked over at him, with that mom look where she's studying him.

She doesn't say a word, she just pats the cushion next to her.

Peter dutifully goes over to sit on the couch next to her. His face showing his unease, he has no idea what she's going to say.

“Did you have a good day? What did you do?” May asked.

May had been kept apprised by Karen and FRIDAY, about what Peter was doing. However, she wanted to hear from him. It would give him the chance to talk to her, if she doesn't come out and ask, let him come to her, so to speak.

“I helped Natasha train some this morning.” He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice when he said that. “Bucky and I went to eat that this place that has been around since before he went into the army. Bucky taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Agent Hill had a training agent certify me so I can add motorcycle part to my license.”

“Uh huh, and anything else?” She doesn't try to stop him from being Spider man, so riding a motorcycle is usually safer than that, not that she doesn't worry. They don't call them 'donorcycles' at work for no reason.

“We went to a small beach and just watched the waves come in.”

“Peter, you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind.”

Peter knows that she's at least aware that Natasha and Peter are at odds. And he knows that May would be on his side.

He doesn't want his family to breakup, he doesn't want them to _take sides_. “Uh, Natasha and I had a slight disagreement, last night. I just need to fix something... it's minor no problem.”

“Okay, you can talk to me, I might understand better than you think.” She knows that's all she will get for the moment.

She chooses not to push, she has to remember that he's a grown man, and she can't hold his hand anymore. She can't fix his boo-boo.

No matter how much it hurts, to see him hurting.

“Okay, I'm going to go out and patrol for a while.” Peter gets up, feeling bad, he knows she just wants to help him, but he's not sure how she can.

He puts on his suit, breathe a sigh of relief when Karen greets him like normal. He climbs to the roof and leaps off.

For a Saturday night, it is surprising calm. Only a couple of minor issues to take care of.

He stayed out until late, but having not gotten a lot of sleep the night before, he is running on fumes he packs it in and heads home.

As he gets home, he pulls out his phone and sends FRIDAY a message to let Tony know because of school he won't be coming to the tower until Friday for his lab time.

Peter knows it's a weak excuse but it's the only one he can think of that will keep the peace.

When FRIDAY acknowledged the message. He puts his phone away and goes to get cleaned up.

He gets into bed, and given how busy his day was, he falls asleep fast, thankfully it reminded relatively nightmare free.

The next morning he wakes up, later in the morning, not having anything to do, he calls Ned; since he did promise, he would if he had time.

Ned was of course overjoyed to hear from Peter and a little surprised; he didn't expect to hear from him. He goes over to Ned's house and they play with the new Lego set that he got.

Later they call MJ and all three go to see the new science museum exhibit that opened nearby.

Peter spent all day using all the skills that Natasha taught him about controlling the conversion whenever either of them would bring up, the avengers and especially Natasha.

Both Ned and MJ can see that something is wrong with Peter, he's trying to hard to be happy and cheerful. And the way he carefully changes the subject especially around Natasha leads them to wonder, even worry about it.

It made for a less than ideal day, for all of them. Yet still they made sure they had fun, found some inaccuracies in the exhibit, which they brought up to the employee, who was less than impressed. They just laughed it off.

They went to get a late lunch at a local diner on the way back to MJ's house. Just taking time to be teenagers. Peter feeling bad about not spending as much time with them as he used to, insisted that he pay. Besides, he ate the most food.

He did try to surreptitiously text FRIDAY to remind Natasha to eat, but they both saw it anyway. She sent back that Natasha has already eaten, and was about to have her text him to make sure he ate.

He did smile sadly at that. However, it was soon gone.

“Peter, what's wrong?” MJ how is never one to tread carefully, had enough and wanted to know what was going on.

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

“ _Peter_.”

MJ sounded so much like Natasha right then he almost started to cry. However, he has gotten better at hiding. Or so he thought. “Fine, Natasha and I are having a slight disagreement. I need to fix something.”

“You _broke up_?” Ned asked incredibly

“What? No, we were not dating. Just something that we both disagree about and I have to fix. No big deal.”

Ned and MJ look unconvinced but know they won't get anywhere and maybe drive him off. They leave after Peter pays the tab and they walk around the Queens area.

Still being spring it's nice out, not to hot nor to cold. They talk about what classes they have left, and what they are going to do during the summer.

Ned is in the same program that Tony set up for Peter. It was the only way Tony could convince Peter to agree, he didn't want to be treated special. So they have a group of about 30 students from the area that will participate on this program.

MJ decided to go to Columbia she has a different plan for her profession life then both Peter and Ned. That doesn't mean she's not going to spend time with them.

In fact, she finds that the more time she spends with Ned when Peter isn't around the more she likes to spend time with him.

They split as it gets later in the afternoon. MJ heads home. Ned heads to his house; he has a family dinner later. Peter just walks around for a bit then heads himself.

As he gets home, he gets an alert on the news about the avengers being called out. There seems to be some sort of some sort of commotion the reports are confusing it's either monsters or robot, or robot monsters nobody can figure it out.

While he's still not an official avenger, he still helps out sometimes when he can. He suited up, and has Karen show him where he’s heading. He then leaps off the building in that direction.

He has Karen tell FRIDAY he's on his way and he'll connect with Mr. Stark when he gets there. 5 minutes of hard web swinging gets him to the other side of town.

It's chaos when he arrives the national guard is there with NYPD trying to keep the people out of the line of fire. His first act is to catch Sam as he is thrown towards a building. He waves as he swings off once Sam is back in control.

Sam not expecting to see him is glad, but worried. Peter has not said a word, which is unusual he likes to talk up a storm.

Peter gets a notice from Mr. Stark to play round up, keep the civilians out, and keep the monster things in. He has Karen send an acknowledgment and goes about having her scan for trapped civilians or non-avengers. He sees some of the monster robot thingies make a break for a group of civilians being evacuated by the NYPD.

Peter swoops down and webs them pulling hard to get them back. The sound they make grates on his ears. Karen noticing immediately shields that frequency.

However, Peter knows that it's more than just a problem for him now. He takes a breath, and says “Karen keep an eye on Natasha she has enhanced senses I doubt she has hearing protection, please.”

“Okay, locating and alerting FRIDAY to the situation as well.”

“Thank you Karen.” He had been a little worried she would not do it, and he felt slightly shamed for it. He knows she cares for the rest she and FRIDAY consider them all family.

He continues to work to help get the civilians out of the way. He had to directly engage one of the monster robot things. He had to shield a kid that wasn't fast enough, taking some deep gouges across his back.

He kicks the thing back and webs it to the wall.

Then moves gingerly while his back starts to heal. He hands the kid off to the very grateful parents as the NYPD escort them away.

“Peter, Natasha is been isolated and they have discovered that the sound hurts her.”

Peter doesn't say anything he just immediately leaps in the direction that Karen highlighted in the HUD.

As he gets there, she has her hands around her ears, taking time to shot the things, as they get closer.

He start to attack them, knocking out or killing he doesn't care. He rips through them and throws them as far away as possible.

Natasha, whose senses are still screaming, feels someone pick her up and go up, she feels safe with them so she doesn't do anything but try to get the screaming to stop.

Peter picks up Natasha and Karen shows him an opening up on the roof that he can take off his mask to help her. He leaps up holding her tightly.

Once he gets her protected he removes his mask and grabs her face, and starts to speak to her in a soft voice, hoping she will hear it, that helps him to reset the senses.

He then pulls her into his arms holding her tight. Whispering what he can to help her get grounded

“Natasha, listen to my voice, please, come back. Listen to me, I have you, I'm not going anywhere. Baby please hear me. Listen to my voice, follow my voice, everything else will fall away. Please hear me.”

She feels a pair of familiar arms holding her; she starts to hear his voice, as the sound dies down. “Baby please hear me, Listen to my voice, and follow my voice...”

That's all she needs, she wraps her arm around him and holds him tight, she hears him softly grunt but it doesn't register at first, he holds her just as tight, just continues to softly talk giving her the chance to ground herself. Just like when he helps her when she has nightmares.

She finally opens her eyes and she can feel deep scratches on Peter's back and blood. He seems to be sweating. She takes her hand and wipes off the blood to touch his face, she can feel how hot his forehead.

“Peter?”

“Saved a kid, got some claw marks for the trouble. I think they are laced with something. I can feel my body trying to fight off whatever it was. Karen has alerted Mr. Stark. Since I'm with you, they will get here when they can.”

He winces; he can feel his senses flair up. He is running hot and cold.

“Peter if the thing got you on the back where did these other marks come from?”

“Uh, I may have been a bit hasty in getting to you.”

“Oh baby.” She can't fault him, she would do the same thing.

She just holds him drawing comfort from it. Peter does the same.

That is how Tony found them a few minutes later. He almost hated to break it up, but FRIDAY and Karen are very concerned about how hard the infection is attacking him. If it had been a regular infection he would have already shrugged it off.

“Tony's he's not getting any better, he's burning up.” Natasha is getting worried, Peter is not speaking and his eyes are starting to glaze, she can feel the heat on his skin.

“Think... targeted... protect... Natasha... senses... can't...” Peter is not lucid.

“Peter, baby you protected me, I'm safe. Tony?”

Tony moved over, and gently picked him up. Natasha quickly put his mask back on.

“Helen and Bruce have been alerted, Happy is going to get May at the hospital. Finish up here, and then you guys head back.” Tony finished as he turned and lifted off heading to the tower as fast as he dare go.

When he arrived both doctors were waiting, they started to remove his uniform he still not lucid tried to fight them off, but he had no real strength.

Tony tried to talk to him, so they do what they need. They don't want to strap his arms and legs down, but if he gets in more lucid they might have to.

They don't know but he's going through sensory overload from the infection. So not only is he not lucid but his senses are screaming at him.

Natasha came in less than 10 minutes later, just long enough for Sam to bring her down, and check on the civilians because she knew Peter would ask.

The kid that he saved, was shaken up, but fine.

The parents knowing there was a reason Spider man didn't come and check himself, they saw he was wounded.

They asked her to tell Spider man thank you and how grateful they are. She teared up hearing it in their voice and see it in the way the hold the child tightly.

It made her wonder if she should go out to patrol with Peter, if anything to help keep him from getting hurt.

She promised that Spider man is fine, and she would let him know.

She then turned and before she could say anything, Steve was telling Clint to take her back to the tower and come back for them.

She smiled a quick thanks and run to the Quinjet slapping the button to shut the ramp, he took off before she was fully seated.

She was out of the jet before the ramp was even fully down.

Running, to medical. She could hear the flurry of activity. People shouting orders, some trying to keep Peter down, others still trying to get the rest of his suit off.

Tony at the head of the bed talking to Peter.

Natasha took all of it in, knew what to do.

She gently moved Tony out of them way and put her hands on Peter's head and started to speak softly to him as he did for her. “Peter, baby, please listen to my voice, your safe, let them do what they need to do. It's okay, I'm here.”

She listens and can faintly hear him muttering, “Senses, can't, too much, protect, Natasha”

“FRIDAY sensory overload protocol.” She moved around to the side of the bed, “move please,”

She climb into it, pulling him up and pressing his face into her neck, she knows that will help. “Shhh, baby, it's okay, listen to my voice, I'm safe, we're safe. Come back to me baby.”

She grabs the bottom of his suit's upper half and using a little strength, she tears it in half. That allows them access to the deepest wounds on his back; the one on his arm is out as well.

The smaller one on his chest will have to wait until he's calmed. She wraps her arms around him careful of the back.

Peter having been in agony, as the infection attacked his senses. He finally feels a pair of familiar arms pull him up and he feels safe and calms as he hears the same voice that protects him.

He buries his face in someone's shoulder and neck, the scent says safe and love, so he relaxes as his back is exposed to the cold air, he trusts the person holding him.

Natasha breathe a sigh of relief when she feels Peter relax against her. She can see Tony Bruce, and Helen do the same.

Holding him as several nurses gently clean out the wound having taken samples to analyze so they can determine what it is.

They quietly go about cleaning his wounds and giving him general antibiotic medicine, the preliminary report is that it's bacterial in nature.

They give him a super soldier level sedative once it was determined it was safe, and she moved off the bed, but immediately moved to the top of the bed with her hand still on his forehead.

As they clean the smaller wound on his chest, they have her leave so they can get him changed into a gown.

That is about the time that May shows up. FRIDAY had been keeping her apprise of the situation. She immediately wrapped Natasha in a hug. She can see the lost look on her face.

Within a few minutes, the nurses come out, all nodding and hugging May who has helped them out enough to be one of them. Plus they care about Peter, he's a bright light throughout the tower.

They let them know it's okay to go in and sit.

They both take chairs and sit them on either side of the bed. He's hooked up to IV's and machines, with the protocol still in effect the machine is quiet and lights are dim.

Tony and Pepper come in not long after. The rest of the avengers filter through to check on him and the others. But the room is too small for them all. After an hour, May gets up and kisses Peter's forehead, concerned about how hot it feels. She then tells them she's going to get cleaned up, in her room.

Another 20 minutes later, Pepper leaves to get food for Tony and Natasha. Bruce and Helen come in and out checking reading. Drawing blood, checking the wounds under the bandage.

Pepper brings food. At first Natasha won't eat, until Pepper pulls the Peter card. She gives her a dirty look for the low blow of telling her that Peter wouldn't like it if she started skipping meals.

She eats the food, without tasting it. After an hour, the sedative starts to wear off. Peter starts to get restless. He's dreams are starting to take hold. Natasha and May, who has come back, softly talk to him, which seems to help. Soon he's reaching out for something or someone.

May turns to Natasha “Go ahead, he reaching for you.”

Natasha gently climbs into the bed, careful of the wires and pulls him close to her. She hears him softly sigh in relief and whisper “Love you.”

She kisses his forehead, and whispers back “I love you to, baby.”

Pepper quietly walks up and kisses first Natasha on the forehead then Peter, they hear him mutter “mama boss.” she gives them a watery smile as she leaves to sleep.

Not long after May who had a long shift gets up and kisses Natasha's forehead then Peter's he once again softly mutters “mom” she also gives a watery smile as she leaves to sleep as well.

Tony gets up and walks over, “I'm not kissing your forehead Romanoff.”

“Good, I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you.” Natasha said quietly with a smile to let him know she's teasing.

He brushes the hair off of Peter's forehead. He then looks at them both “Are you both going to be okay?”

At Natasha's questioning look. “I'm not blind I know something happened Friday night.”

Natasha looks down, sad; “We will be.” is all she can say.

He just nods, trusting that the two spiders will figure it out.

He had been surprised when FRIDAY told him this morning that Peter didn't plan to be back to the tower until Friday.

He didn't buy the school excuse, but he will wait until he's needed. He knows that Peter and Natasha will have to figure it out on their own.

Tony goes to the master suite, and finds that Pepper is already in bed. “Did you find out what happened?”

“No... FRIDAY?”

“I've only been told they are going through a 'rough patch' and that it's neither of their faults. But they are both hurting. Karen and I are worried.”

Tony asked, “FRIDAY didn't you say Peter was here yesterday morning to train Natasha?”

“Spider man was here to train agent Romanoff.”

“Oh, I think I get it. Peter is using 'Spider man' to still be able to help her train, but can't do it himself.”

Natasha just gets comfortable, in spite of the situation she is glad to be here. She does need to talk to him soon.

She spent all yesterday and today watching different times, they were together. It's already telling, and she's only about two months in.

As she falls asleep, she entwines her hand with his. FRIDAY dims the lights more.

The next morning when Natasha wakes up to feeling Peter move slightly, he tilts his head towards her and mutters “Natasha” it is so changed that she feels it go straight to her center.

She looks down to see he's hard. She smiles; she lifts her leg to sort of cover it when she hears a nurse getting ready to come into the room.

She's not sure why she did it, she thinks to herself that she knows Peter would be embarrassed if he knew about it. However, she knows that's not the only reason she covers him.

The nurse came in, she is new, and young.

Natasha who decided to pretend to be asleep, watched as the nurse did her job, but as she headed out, glanced down and her eyes widened at his size.

Natasha, listened when the nurse reached the nurses station. “I thought that one of those meds. affected _blood pressure_. I can tell you his blood pressure is _fine_.”

“Isn't agent Romanoff still in there?” another nurse said.

“Yes, she had her leg over his, to try and cover it.”

“I know, she's lucky, he's hot, have you seen his body? I wish I could hold him like she gets to. I'm not sure, I could keep my hands to myself.”

“You _idiots_ know that not only does FRIDAY like Parker and agent Romanoff, but agent Romanoff has enhanced hearing” a third voice hissed at them, she recognized the voice as one of the head nurses.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.”

“Oh god, did you see the look she gave the last nurse that got a little friendly with Parker. I'm glad she was only temporary.”

Natasha frowned she recalled the incident, the nurse was a little too handsy for Natasha's taste. She was very forward after Peter had been released.

She heard them continue, “That is nothing, I heard one of the SHIELD agents made the mistake of making lewd comments about agent Romanoff in Parker's earshot. Rumor is that Sergeant Barnes had to hold him back.”

“That doesn't mean anything all the male avengers are protective of her.”

That didn't surprise her to much. She probably should be unhappy about being taken care of her like that, but she knows they do it because they care.

If they tried to coddle her any other way, she would have a problem.

But if they want to defend her honor or whatever, she okay with that.

They would do the same for anyone.

In fact she knows that Clint has gotten in to several fights back when they were strike team delta, even Coulson had been known to shut down rumors.

Bucky and Steve just care about their team.

“No, I heard that Parker was trying to arrange some _training_ time with the agent. The agent was transferred before Parker could.”

“I heard the agent was terminated, apparently he had problems with women.”

“Do you people have nothing better to do, besides gossiping and spreading rumors. I can find you something, otherwise.”

“Natasha?” Peter's voice sound small and weak.

She looked down and see he's waking up, confused. She smiles at him, “Hey, how are you feeling?” She doesn't have to say thing FRIDAY will be alerting whomever needs to be alerted.

“I... was fighting an infection.” Peter starts to say, he closes his eyes as the flashes of memories come back to him. He slowly starts to pull away from Natasha, he wants to stay in her arms but it's to painful.

Because his eyes are still closed he missed the look of hurt when Natasha realize that he's pulling away from her.

She lets him go, she has realized that she has been hurting him, by trying to force him around her.

“I'm sorry you had to stay the night in here. I'll be okay.”

“Peter, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I wanted to do this, and as you know...”

“You don't do anything you don't want to do.” Peter finished with a small smile.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, happy that it's not hot anymore. She put her forehead on his, just relishing the feeling of him in her arms.

That is how Dr. Cho and Bruce found them a few minutes later.

Natasha slowly gets out of the bed. She hears what sounds like a soft whimper, wither it was Peter or her she doesn't know.

She finds she slept much better last night then the last couple of nights.

“Peter, how are you feeling today?” Dr. Banner asked having more of a relationship with him than Dr. Cho.

“Doc... Doc, I'm sore, but I'm feeling better. My senses are back to normal. Do we know what happened, I figured that the claw, thingies must have had something on them, otherwise I would've been fine.”

“We are still trying to analyze the chemical makeup of whatever was on them, but it seems to be breaking down faster then we can analyze it. It was that break down and the spread spectrum antibiotics we had you on that is why you are much better. We want to keep you here today, just in case.”

“No, I'm almost done with school, just over a month. I can't be missing school.”

“I understand, lets see how you are in an hour, we'll talk to your aunt and Tony and go from there.” Dr. Banner said, they both understand how Peter does not like to sit still, and he likes school. “ _If_ we agree, no, patrolling no matter how well you feel. I would want you either here or back at home. Where May can keep an eye on you.”

“I agree...” trying not to leap out of the bed

“Nice try, its up to May and Tony as well.”

Peter tries not to pout.

Which caused Natasha, who had leaned against the wall by the door, to laugh. It did cause a small smile to briefly show on his face before it went away. “I need to go take care of some paperwork. Peter...” she waited until he was looking at her, “call me if you need anything.”

Dr. Cho who had been silent, observed while she studied the machines around Peter, she actually started to disconnect them. Most were not needed any more. She noticed some tension between them. She wonders if her advice was too late. “Mr. Parker, why don't you get some more rest, and we'll see where we are in an hour.”

“Okay, Dr. Cho, thank you both. I do feel much better.”

They all leave Peter's room. He slides back down and closes his eyes, he tries to ignore how much easier it was to fall asleep with Natasha in his arms.

He does rest for a while before May, Tony and the two doctors come back in. They talk to him, and reluctantly agree for him to go to school.

He has to promise to keep Karen with him at all times, which he does anyway, and he is to go straight home. May who as the day off, will be expecting him.

Peter gets up, and under the eagle eyes of everyone in the room. He moves slowly and without pain out of bed. He feels fine. He heads to his room, and cleans up.

As he takes the gown off, he recalls that his suit might need some repairs. He vaguely recalls Natasha tearing it off of him. “FRIDAY, do I need to repair my suit?”

“Unfortunately yes, agent Romanoff was quite effective in quickly removing your suit.”

“I guess it's a good thing, I can't go patrol today.”

“I agree, my processors can't handle you getting into any more trouble.”

“Aww, that is the sweetest thing any AI has said to me.. today.”

“Since I'm the only AI to speak to you today, that is technically true. I believe you have class to get to, baby boss.”

“I do, see ya, FRIDAY, on Friday.” Peter heads to the elevators to go down to the garage Happy will be taking him. He left most of his stuff at school that he will need for today.

At first he's fine, but during lunch when he text FRIDAY to remind Natasha to eat, he does start to feel worn down, so by the time he's home, he ready for a nap. He submits to May's questions and she then sends him to take a nap, before dinner is ready.

He wakes up to the smell of food. Which causes his stomach to growl. He gets up and goes an eats a good healthy portion for him. He works on his homework, then goes back to bed.

\--------------------------------

“Look glow stick, I can't give you one of these. They don't grow on trees. You know.” Rocket Raccoon said not at all concerned about insulting Carol Danvers.

“Trash Panda... there is literally a box of them right behind you. Besides you owe me, several if I recall. This will be one of them.” Carol said amused at his attitude, again marveling at his New Jersey accent.

“What is going on?” Gamora asks walking in to the room of the guardian's ship. Carol stopped on her way back to earth for a visit.

“Captain _Marvel_ , wants to take one of these, she doesn't need it.”

“I'm going to earth to visit and I promised Peter I would bring him one. I know I don't need it.”

“Oh, okay, tell him I said hi, Rocket, you have a box of them right behind you. She can take it. Besides you like Peter, he and Groot get along great.” Gamora said, she still has memories of when she was the soul stone's keeper before time was reset. Had built a friendship with the young man. “Tell him we'll try to visit next time we are in the area.”

“I will... well trash panda?” Carol has her hand out, a smile on her face, she knows she's won.

“Don't think I don't know that that's an insult.”

“So is _glow stick_. But I don't care.” her smile turned into a smirk. She takes the device and puts into the pouch in her uniform. She steps out of the ship, and turns towards earth. She takes off.


	3. The Only One for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making my world interconnected so Peter is going to have a few connections to some people.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. The Muse wanted me to add more and more, and I knew where I wanted this chapter to end.
> 
> The scene where Natasha picks up Peter is inspired by "Curbside Pick-up" by Triscibe over on FF.net

Peter woke up the next day and went to school. He is fully recovered, he texted FRIDAY for Natasha's daily reminder.

He wonders if he should continue to do it, she is a grown woman who takes care of herself. She doesn't need him sending her reminders, through FRIDAY to eat, but he has to trust that FRIDAY will tell him if she doesn't want him to reminder her any more.

It's the one thing he allows himself to do. He doesn't want to lose it.

After he gets home, he does his homework. Until he can get his suit repaired, he uses the Iron Spider suit. He goes out for several hours. Nothing major happened thankfully.

This pattern repeated itself the rest of the week, until Friday. He did his homework, the teachers are letting up on it, now that there is less than a month until they graduate.

He webs to the tower, choosing to go into his lab instead of the common floor.

He's sure that Mr. Stark is aware he's here, and whomever else FRIDAY would tell, likely whoever asks her to let them know.

He finds his suit waiting for him. He picks up the top half, and softly swear seeing the damage. Not just from Natasha, but the claw swipes as well. He's not sure he can salvage this, good thing, he has a backup started.

He pulls the components, which are salvageable. He lays them out on the table, Karen who acts as FRIDAY does in Mr. Stark's lab. Scans them as he places them, showing what information she gathered, float above each part for easy access.

He asks Karen to play some classical music; he doesn't just listen to one type of music, unlike Mr. Stark, who likes Rock and Roll, usually at just under ear bleeding levels. Peter, can listen to classic rock, or he might listen modern pop, but lately he's been adding more classical.

He keeps working as the music plays softly in the background when Tony comes in. Tony missed Peter being here during the week. FRIDAY kept him apprised of how he's week went. “Spiderling, how's it going?”

“Hey, Mr. Stark I'm pretty sure this is toast, so I going to finish the back up.”

Nodding that he agrees he continues “How's school?”

“We're almost done... you know I love school, but as we get closer I can't wait, I didn't think I would get senioritis.”

“Kid, that just means you're normal. It's not about being in school, it's about one part of your life ending and a new part starting. Everyone considers this the point that you are officially an adult.”

“You been reading fortune cookies again?” Peter said with a teasing smirk, but he understand what Mr. Stark is saying.

“Smart ass... come here.” Tony smiled as Peter walked over to hug him. “You need any help with that?” Tony asked see how far along Peter is in the suit.

“At the moment, no I want to get as much done by myself...” smiled when Karen gently cleared her electronic throat “...correction as much as _Karen and I_ can get done.”

“Okay, well you _both_ know where to find me if you get stuck.” Tony ruffled his hair. “I'll be back in an hour to get you for dinner.”

Peter hesitated he normally loves having dinner with the others. He decides that he missed spending time here. “Okay, I'll see you then.”

Tony watching Peter saw the hesitation but is happy when he agrees. He gives him one more one-arm hug and walks out.

Peter goes back to work, he feels a little relieved, and he hadn't realized how much he was worried when he got here, after being gone for almost a week.

He's been away longer this week, then he has in several months. He found himself starting to web his way to the tower several times during the week.

Time passed quickly, so when he looked up to see both Tony and Pepper walking into his lab, he glanced over and saw it had been over an hour.

Peter stepped around and gave Pepper a hug. He's missed seeing her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. FRIDAY had been very generous with information, whenever Pepper would ask how Peter is doing.

“Hey, sweetie, ready for dinner.” she framed the question as a statement, having been around Tony when he's in his lab, she learned how to handle them.

“Yeah, just let me finish this up, that's a good stopping point.”

Tony looks over at another holo table, showing a pair of familiar looking wrist device. “What's this?”

“Natasha's web shooters and widow bites. I worked on them while waiting on parts of my suit to complete. I need to have her input to finish.” Peter says, he doesn't feel the usual sadness, this is different for him.

No matter what happens with Natasha, he still will do everything in his power to make sure she's safe. “That reminds me, I might see about either getting your help creating a basic AI for her, or maybe have FRIDAY or Karen do that, like Karen does for me.”

“Well for ease of use, Karen who is already set up to handle that. She would be best; we can make sure her processors can handle two separate set of web shooters. She wouldn't need to control the widow bites, just the setting of the web shooters, I assume?

“That would make the most sense. I will talk to Karen after dinner.” Looking up, “Is that okay with you Karen?”

“Of course, I am happy to help wherever I can.”

“You just want the upgrade so you can be more like your sister.” Tony said teasingly

“I will neither confirm nor deny that.” Karen says with an amused tone.

Peter, finishing the part he's working on, looks up, “Karen please finish the fabricating of the parts and I'll be back down to finish.” May had told him he could stay at the tower this weekend.

He still has not decided if he's going to or not. He has some stuff to finish up for school that would be easier here with the increased processing power. He honestly has no reason not to, he really can't avoid Natasha forever.

He has been both hoping and dreading if she would seek him out, this week.

They got in the elevator and went up to the main floor. He could hear the rest of the team before they got there.

When they step into the common area, Wanda who is the closest she walks over and gave him a tight hug. “Mi-a lipsit fratele mic” (I missed you little brother)

Peter just hugs her back tightly, “Mi-a scăpat și tu, sora mai mare” ( I missed you too, big sister.)

They stay like that for a few minutes. Each missing the other's company. She sending more and more time with Vision, and him finishing school and avoiding the tower.

They stepped apart, when they both heard Peter's stomach growl, he had not eaten since lunch and is hungry. Which causes them both to laugh. She kisses his forehead, having learned that he likes it. He looks around the rest of the room at where everyone is seated.

While there is no official seating chart, the couples like to sit together, so Tony and Pepper are next to each other. Wanda and Vision are next to each other, and Steve and Bucky are next to each other.

That leaves the usual sit next to Natasha open. He pauses for a split second then walks over to sit next to her. Leaning over “моя королева паук”

Natasha would be happier but she can saw his slight hesitant and can hear the sadness under his cheery tone. Still, she leans over and whispers back “мой паук” which does bring a smile to his face.

That broke the ice, after that, food was passed around and complimented. Everyone talked about what they did this week. They all teased Peter about almost being finished with school, and his plans.

However, nobody mentioned how he's been gone all week, and little was said in regards to Natasha and him, which is different.

Before they would enjoy teasing them both, now that they can get away with teasing her, by way of Peter, they do it as often as possible.

Towards the end of the meal, Peter feeling he still needs to be confident leans over to Natasha and quietly asks her “If you’re not busy, can you come to my lab, I wanted to get your input on the web shooters I'm building for you.”

Natasha who had been enjoying the meal, during the week the meals don't have this many people, but everyone tries to get together for dinner on the weekends. She missed this, and is pleasantly surprised when Peter leans over, and asks her to join him.

Before she would enjoy spending time in his lab when he's there.

That is as much a part of him, as being spider man is, more so in fact, since spider man was from the bite, but him in his lab, is his natural element.

“Hum, am I to busy for you to make your queen a gift... I think I can make time for my favorite subject.” she smirked at him.

Smiling back, “As always, I live to serve my queen.”

The rest of the table subtly watched the interaction between the two spiders. There was various smiles at the way they seem to be comfortable around each other again.

Nobody is thinking the issue has been resolved.

Everyone has been acutely aware of Peter not being in the tower this week, and Natasha hiding herself in her office or in the gym working on Peter's workout list, that she is determined to complete.

She also works on her sticking abilities, and can grip the wall or an object enough to lift it, but it takes a lot of concentration.

She has practiced with the web shooters that Peter gifted her.

She's getting better, she hopes he will be around this weekend so she can show him.

One by one, they finish the meal, take their dishes to the sink, and after rinsing them off, put them in the washer.

Peter finishes before Natasha, and as he heads to the elevators he looks at her and quietly says, “When you're free, come on down.” it was a marked change, before he would wait for her and they would go together.

She decides not to dwell on it, she finishes and like the rest takes her dishes to the sink for rinsing and placed in the dishwasher, then she heads to the elevator herself.

When she gets off on the level that Peter's lab is on, she hears classical music softly playing.

As she walks in she sees Peter looking at what she assumes are her web shooters. He had been talking to Karen, but it was too quiet for her to make out over the music.

“I'm sorry for not waiting, I wanted to ask Karen something first, and it would have felt weird to have you here when I asked her.” Peter said as he felt her walk up to him.

She did feel relief at that. “May I ask what the question was about?”

Karen answered before Peter could “He asked me if I would be okay with running your web shooters like I do for him.”

That surprised her. “Are you okay, working with me?”

“Yes, I'm not happy that you hurt him...” She started

“...Karen we talked about this.” Peter said

“I know, and while I understand that she is hurting too. You are my charge.”

“Karen it's not nice to talk about someone as if they are not here. Are you sure you okay with it?”

“You are correct. I'm sorry agent Romanoff. Yes Peter, she is important to you and is family. I will always look out for family.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head so as not to look at Natasha when Karen said that she was important to him. “Okay thank you.”

Natasha looking amused at Peter's blush. “That's okay, I understand, and Peter is very important to me to.” she gave in to the impulse and placed her hand on the nape of his neck playing with his hair, she likes to do that, and he likes it too.

She stops after doing that for a bit, not wanting to push too hard. “So, what input do you need from me?”

Peter smiles, and asks her to put her arm in the 'holo web shooter' to get an idea; he then concentrates on manipulating several things. He asks her what she want in the shooters. How she wants it to clasp. If she had any problems.

She having spent a lot of time with his web shooters, answers his questions.

Peter hesitant at first would move her arm, to make adjustments, but as time went on, he grew more comfortable.

Soon she noticed he continues to hold her hand longer then he needs to, in fact, it would be easier for him to use both hands to do what he is doing, but he did it with one. She softly smiles, liking how he still wants to hold her hand.

Too soon, he let go of her hand and told her she could drop it. He has all the adjustments he needed to make a first pair.

He had already completed the paint scheme not surprising black with a red widow's hourglass. Subtle, but there. She smiles nodding approvingly when he asks her opinion.

“Karen please start the fabricating process for this.” Peter said happy that she's happy. “This is just the first draft, if you will; you can play with it, and let me know what adjustments need to be made.”

She knows this from whenever he designs or make improvements to her equipment. “I will.”

“Uh, so I'm going to work on my suit, now. You don't have to stay if you don't want to.” Peter's head was saying 'no', while his heart was screaming 'yes please stay'.

“I suppose, since I did tear it in half I should probably stay and help you,” she said smiling, very glad he asked her to stay.

Unless he kicked her out, she had no intention in leaving.

“Well between the building fire, the claw marks and you’re, uh _woman_ handling, it was beyond repair. I had already started a backup suit. I'm in the process of transferring over the parts to make it work.

“What will you do with the old one?”

“Recycle, it's a waste to get rid of it, when it can be broken down and reused. All of our uniforms have this fabric, so there is a chance that this,” he holds up the suit that looks like it was shredded. “Could end up in your next uniform.”

She sits on the stool and just quietly watches him, as he works. They each take comfort in each other's calm heartbeat, as the music plays.

She finally asks what she's been wondering all night, “Are you going to stay here this weekend?”

“I hadn't decided, but I guess as late is it's getting, I should. May said I could.”

“Do you think we could train some more tomorrow?”

“Sure...” then he smirks, but it doesn't fully reach his eyes. “...I can't have you making me look bad in front of the other spider people now can I? That would be bad for the brand.”

Smiling “ _Me_ , I'm excellent at everything I do. I've seen your YouTube videos... I think your _brand_ will be fine”

He concentrated on getting his suit ready, except he was very aware of her being near, he finds himself divided. He wants her with him, but he's still confused about how she's acting.

Tonight and even the other night it was like before. When he can feel her love shining through in her actions, but he still feels like they are almost as far apart as the first night on the boardwalk.

He so badly hopes that Bucky is right about her just needing time, if that's what it would take, he can do that.

However her words from that night in the car, still burn in his mind. How can he stop being in love with her, and go back to being what she says she wants.

Natasha can see that he's mentally conflicted, she decides to see if she can distract him. “I have a question. If the iron spider suit has more protection why not wear it all the time? I know several people who would rather you had as much protection as possible.” 'Myself included' she thought.

“Yes, it does have more protection, but the trade off is, I'm not as flexible even though it's nanties. Also it's hard to stick to something through the rest of the suit, Mr. Stark made the hands and feet purposefully thinner, so I can easily stick to surfaces, but the rest I have to work hard to get any kind of grip.”

“Wait you can grip with more than just your hands and feet?”

“Yes, I can grip with the rest of my body.”

“Your entire body?”

With a slight smirk, because he's a guy, “Well I haven't tried _every_...” he said glancing down to his waist, “...part of my body, but I would assume so.”

Blushing at what he was implying, “I wasn't referring to that.” She tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Are you sure? Because my queen is blushing quite beautifully”

“You like to make me blush, you smile every time I do.”

“I like that, in all the time I've known you. I'm the only one that has ever made you blush. I read somewhere that it means something special.”

Natasha realizing he means that a woman can blush if she's attracted to someone.

She should have known that, she's studied human nature.

That causes her to blush slightly again.

Peter, sees the slight blush, but knows better then to comment on it. He pretends he didn't see it, but his face betrayed him by smiling again.

Natasha elects not to say any more, but she is happy to see him relaxed around her, she's missed him this last week. FRIDAY has to be getting tired of giving her and half the tower updates on Peter everyday.

The room lapses into silence again, but this time it's a comfortable silence. With the soft music playing and the sound of components being manipulated as he assembles his suit.

After another hour. They are both yawning. Peter has been working hard all week between school and patrolling. Natasha who has been working hard to be able to complete Peter's workout list, is also worn out, but she's able to get 3/4ths the way through.

After a few more times of yawning between the two. Natasha decides they need to call it a night.

“Okay, find a good stopping point, it's time for bed.” She realized what she said as soon as it left her mouth, and has to keep from blushing again when Peter looks up, and smirks at her choice of words.

“Okay, let me finish this one part, and I'll be ready to go to bed.” He doesn't say anything else, but his smile remains.

He finishes and has Karen shut down the lab for the night as the both walk side by side to the elevator, when they reach the main floor. They walk towards the bedrooms.

They both notice that they're holding hands as they got to the hall. Peter not wanting to mess anything up, started to let go.

He's surprised when he couldn't, someone is using their grip ability to stay connected. He looks up in surprise.

When Natasha realized she was holding his hand, she didn't want to make the same mistake as before, so when she felt him start to let go, she 'grabs' him. She ignores his surprised look as she pulls him into his room.

She lets go when they were in front of his desk.

He says the first thing that came to his mind. “I thought you didn't want to make this a habit?” He winces at saying that, he wants her to stay, but that is not the way to go about asking if she is.

She smiles at his words. “I'm not staying tonight...” She brushes her thumb along his cheek when he looks sad, she continued, “I _do_ want too, but I'm not ready for that, I have realized what I said the other night was wrong, but I'm not there yet. I need time.”

Peter wraps his arms around her, holding her tight, “I can do that.” He kisses her softly on her cheek. “Sweet dreams my queen.” He whispers quietly

she wraps her arms around him too, holding him equally as tight, she smiles when he tells her he'll give her time. She kisses the corner of his mouth. “Sweet dreams, my prince.”

She steps out of the room. Turning as he closes his door, the air seems a little lighter.

She goes into her room, after getting ready for than going to bed, she reaches out her hearing to listen to Peter's heartbeat.

Peter, after closing his door, he breathes a sigh of relief, she needs time. He can do that... it may kill him, but he will do it, for her.

He gets ready and goes to bed, he reaches his hearing out to hear her heartbeat.

Both fall asleep with smiles on their face.

\------------------

After leaving the hospital bed on Monday morning. Natasha doesn't do what she wants to do, which is to go find the two nurses from earlier.

She goes to her room, to change, she works out in the gym, still trying to complete Peter's list. Then after she's worn out she goes to her office and asks FRIDAY to resume the videos.

She's studying how Peter and her interacted. At first it is clear they have a strong mentor/mentee type of relationship, she can see he defers to her, and sees her as the one in charge.

That hasn't changed, Peter has never had a problem listening to what she says. He has even deferred to her when they are on missions, which she assumed Steve would have a problem with since he's the leader.

But he not only doesn't have a problem, he actively encourages it.

She once asked him why, he said that, it's easier for her to get him to do what needs done. She can see that's not the only reason, but when she pressed him, he became tight lipped. Just saying he knows she's the best person for the job.

That cycle repeats itself, she would get up in the morning, go workout in the gym, doing as much as she can of the list, then clean up, and go to her office and watch more videos.

The amount of time they spent together this last year is staggering. She is able to skip a lot of them, if she doesn't see anything of note in the first couple of minutes.

Around lunch time FRIDAY would remind her, for Peter, that she needs to eat. That causes her to smile sadly she's glad he's still reminding her, but he uses FRIDAY to do it, instead of texting her directly.

During the time she watches the videos she will work on gripping something on her desk. Coffee mug which usually holds water more then coffee now. She when feeling adventures will try to grip the desk and lift one side.

She also practices with his web shooters.

He left a supply of dummy webs, he told her that it was a batch he made when he first started out, he than used them to practice, they don't stick and completely dissolves quickly.

So she practices towards an empty corner. Getting a feel for how they work and what she would like different.

It was Wednesday afternoon, when a particularly important video was next to play. She didn't need to play it, like several she knows what happened. However, this one sparked her own memory of that event...

It was seven months ago, Peter and May were staying at the tower. She doesn't remember who mentioned the red room, but when they did, May looked up in surprise.

May said something quiet, that she didn't hear, but Peter did. She found out later May said 'red room girl' which caused Peter to cuss... that caused the whole room to stop and look at him.

When he noticed the looks and realized what he said he blushed.

Peter who was sitting next to May, leaned over and whispered something to her. May's expression was unreadable, but she hesitantly nodded.

Natasha didn't find out until the next evening.

(Flashback)

Natasha is heading to sit in the common room and watch some TV, she's expecting Peter to join her.

He's currently get her pop culture knowledge up to date.

Not that she cared, but she likes spending time with him.

“мама паук, I was wondering if I could talk to you in my room... there's something important that May and I need to tell you.”

That's unusual, but Peter is concerned about something, and so she is concerned as well. “Of course Мой Паучок, what's wrong?”

“Uh, nothing's wrong, just something, that has something to do with your... history.”

Natasha is really concerned now, what does Peter have to do with her history, with what she assumes as to do with the red room, based on last night events.

She walks in to Peter's room with him, to see May sitting on the bed.

Peter had her sit in his desk chair while he sit cross legged on the floor between them. “Do, you remember Mary and Richard Parker?” Peter asked without preamble.

To say that Natasha is surprised is an understatement. She sat up, looking shocked at Peter “How do you know those names?”

Peter not surprised by her reaction, sadly said “they were my parents.”

Natasha dropped back into the chair, “Your, parents... but, how I looked for their child. I also did a background check on you...”

Peter, knowing that she did all that, to look out for him, “After, they were killed, Fury removed all traces of me being their son, to protect me.” He finished sadly.

“Wait, you know Nick Fury?”

Peter smiles, “yeah, he's my Don Corleone...”

May, gave a small laugh, “Peter, I really wish you would stop teasing him.”

Natasha who is a complete loss, “Wait, Don Corleone... that's from the movie the Godfather... you mean to tell me that Fury is your...”

“My godfather, yes.” Peter said, slightly amused at how shocked Natasha is, he's never seen her like that.

“Peter,” May gently chastises him, “Yes, Nick is Peter's godfather, his mom was one of Nick's training officers. She was his partner for the first few years. Until she met Richard, he started out as a scientist for SHIELD but when they met, he transferred to field work. It was unusual, but Mary and Richard were determined to make it happen, he trained with Fury and Mary until he was certified for the field.”

Natasha just sat, still processing what she had learned. She and Peter had so many connections.

“The reason I had Peter ask you to come here, because Mary had a letter addressed to the person she called the 'red room girl'.” May pointed to Peter's desk.

Natasha looked over to see a faded envelope that was addressed to the person she said. “How do you know it's mine?”

“Fury told me.” Peter said quietly.

Natasha picked up the letter, hesitantly the memories come flooding back of her time with Mary and Richard Parker. She stands up, she is going to her room.

Peter seeing how off balance she is, gets up and wraps her in a hug. “I love you, мама паук.”

That helps her, she hugs him back kissing his forehead. She takes the comfort he's providing. “I love you to, Мой Паучок.”

When she got to her room she opened the letter at her desk.

 _Dear,_ _Natalia_

_I know you call yourself Natasha, but I spent a long time to try to find what I could about your history. I was not able to find out much, I afraid._

_I don't know why I'm writing this, it's unlikely you will ever read it. I guess it's a chance to say I'm sorry I failed to rescue you._

_I became pregnant right before the mission. It ended up being our last official mission. I wonder if my maternal instinct are what made me try so hard to get to you._

_I knew it was unlikely you would defect, you weren't ready to change yourself that much. But I had to try, we knew what they did in that damn room._

_I held out hope that maybe I could protect you._

_When I failed to convince you to come with us. I feared you would end up dead, but I have kept tabs on you as much as I could._

_Even knowing what you have done, I still hold hope that, that scared, but trying to hide it, girl would realize the good I saw in her, the first time I saw you._

_I still have faith that you are more than what they made you to be._

_As I write this, I look over to see my beautiful Peter quietly playing. He's only 3 years old, he completely has both Richard and I wrapped around his little finger._

_I can't have a bad day when he's around. He always has a bright smile. He always wants to cuddle with either me or Richard sometimes he clings to either of us like a little spider monkey._

_He's already mastered his puppy dog look._

_He's my little baby genius, he can read and comprehend well above his age._

_Richard likes to say he has his brains and my sense of humor, I'm sure that's not supposed to be a compliment but I'll take it as one anyway._

_I find my thoughts turn more and more to Peter... there is a lot of chatter, that we have pissed off the red room enough to want to have us killed._

_We are having Richard's brother Ben and his wife May, watch Peter, more often. They don't know everything but they know enough._

_Having said that, if by some small chance you do end up reading this and I'm not here. I don't want you to blame yourself._

_My mission to rescue you and the other girls may have started with you, but last year, we got another girl and tried to get her to defect. She took her own life. I don't know how._

_That broke my heart, it took a week to get over it, I kept seeing you in her place._

_That made it even more important to me. Richard and Ben's father used to say, 'if_ _bad things happen, and you could have done_ _something about it_ _, and you didn't, they happened because of you'._

_Richard and I have a final mission. There is rumors that the red room program is dying, more and more of their secrets are getting out._

_We have been requested, by a high level SHIELD agent in Europe to help liberate the place they say you are being kept._

_We suspect it could be a trap, but we both know we have to try. Even if you weren't there, we would go anyway._

_I still sometimes see the lifeless look, on that way to young, girl's face._

_I can't let that happen to someone else daughter, or son._

_Mary Parker_

Natasha sat and read and re-read the letter several times. It helped to explain so much of what happened.

She went to bed, but for the first time an a while she had nightmares. Unlike before, when she would deal with it, on her own.

This time, she has a guardian spider.

Peter knew that Natasha would have nightmares. He asked FRIDAY to wake him if she did.

She didn't have to, Peter was attuned to the sounds coming from her room, he woke up when she started to have them. He walked to the door, and ask FRIDAY if he could go help her. She opened Natasha's door.

Peter felt his heartbreak, Natasha was in the middle of a bad nightmares. He quietly sat on her bed, and started to talk to her quietly, “Natasha, wake up, it's a nightmare. You're okay. мама паук please wake up.” He gently took her hand with his and cupped her cheek with the other, continuing to gently talk to her.

She woke up, she realized that Peter was in her room holding her hand and talking to her.

Peter seeing that she's waking up, keeps talking to help ground her, to let her now that he's here.

“Peter?”

Peter just climbs in to the bed and slowly gently wraps her in a hug. Giving her plenty of time to stop him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

He rocks her back and forth, he can feel his own tears fall with hers. “It's okay, мама паук, you're safe. I've got you. It's okay.” He kissed her forehead.

She pressed her forehead to his, just taking the comfort he's giving her.

“You have your mom's eyes.” Natasha eventually says.

“I know, I've seen pictures. I have my dad's nose.” he smiled softly

“Ben used to say I had my dad's smarts and my mom's sense of humor, usually when I was what he jokingly like to call 'being a little shit'.” That caused them to both quietly laugh.

They held each other, as they both feel asleep.

(End Flashback)

Natasha sat in her office, the memories playing in her mind's eye.

That was the first time he helped her through a nightmare. He had asked, if he could stay in case he got a nightmare.

She knew he was asking to stay, only because he knew she wouldn't. He wasn't worried about having a nightmare. He wanted to be there for her.

She thought back all those years ago, to what led her to meet Mary and Richard Parker.

Natasha has no memories of her parents. Her earliest memories are of learning how to be a spy, as a young girl, in the red room.

Learning how to hide her true self so well that it took years for her to come back.

Pain and disciple had been the only thing she knew growing up. Not love, not friendship. She learned quickly you could only rely on yourself.

It was a painful lesson.

Since then, she hadn't felt pain like that... until that second night on the boardwalk, she was speechless listening to Peter, pour his heart out to her, in hurt, in pain.

It has always stuck her how he is so much like her, and yet so much the opposite of her.

They both have known pain early in life. Both hide themselves behind masks, granted his is usually more a physically one, but she's seen behind his other mask, to the scared little boy that has had almost everyone he's ever loved leave him.

Where as she leaned to not make connections, to keep everyone at arm's length, that way when they leave, she's safe.

He holds on just a little bit tighter to his loved ones. He spends so much time and energy trying to be everything to everyone in a subconscious fear, that if he doesn't, they will leave too.

She spent all her time and energy, trying to keep from making connections, living a half-life.

Until at the age of 14 she was sent to observe and if need be elimination two SHIELD agents by the name of Mary and Richard Parker.

It had all gone according to plan, except another of the girls seeking the spot of Black Widow had alerted someone, she had made an enemy of, a few months before. Where to find her.

They came after her, had almost succeeded in killed her, when Mary came in like an angel of death and killed the man.

Then even knowing, who she was, and why she was there, her husband picked her up and they took her back to their safe house, not to get information. But to nurse her back to health.

Even as she was healing she continued her mission She gathered what information she could.

They still treated her with respect. When she asked Mary why, Mary told her that, how she was raised, was not her fault.

That she had the power to change her own story.

It was that spark of hope, buried deep within, that helped her to decide to take Clint's offer several years later, to defect and join SHIELD, bringing her to this point.

It took a month for her to heal well enough to be on her own, they both tried to get her to defect, to leave with them, but she couldn't, still only looking out for herself, having known no other way, she wasn't ready to change yet.

She, only in the deepest of nights, when she has trouble seeing the light, wonders what would have happened if she had gone with them.

If she had defected, would she be Peter's big sister, would his parents still be alive. Would he still be spider man?

She will never know.

She still remembers the conviction in Mary's voice, as Natasha was leaving. When Mary told her that no matter what she would save her...

Natasha sometimes wonders if Mary knows that her son completed that mission, and continues to do so, to this day.

She didn't find out until May gave her the letter, that it was their last official mission. At the time, Mary was pregnant with the man she's grown to care and love more than anyone she's ever loved.

She wonders what they would say now, that their son is in love with the same girl that was sent to possibly kill them.

That she is the reason they died.

In spite of that being their last official mission, they continued to try to rescue her and the other girls, using what little information she given up. Along with other information gleaned over the years, and though others sources.

To the point that the red room had asked Hydra to kill them. Who were, very happy to not only hurt SHIELD, but to remove two agents that had also caused Hydra, no small amount of trouble.

When she first joined SHIELD, she asked about them, it had not been long after they had been killed in the plane crash.

Fury only told her about them, because Mary saw something in her, and she convinced him that she could be trusted.

Natasha opens the drawer of her desk, she pulls out the letter, runs her finger across the words written on there by Mary.

She has a need to see Peter. Looking at the time, sees she would have just enough time to go to the school and sit back far enough way to see him, without him seeing her.

She got an unmarked car, and drove to his school. She parked about a block away. She asked FRIDAY to not let Karen or Peter know she's there.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she spots him, walking out of the doors with Ned and MJ. They're talking, but she can tell he's not as happy as he usually is, that he is hurting, it hurts her to see him that way.

When she knows, she's the reason he is.

She fights the strong urge to drive up and see him, she couldn't justice the possible additional hurt if could cause him.

She starts the car and turns around driving away, back to the tower.

She skips ahead two months. She starts to see little things. He starts to touch her more often. He also starts to act more as a partner and less like a mentee. He of course still follows her lead, but he acts more confident.

It is within a few weeks later that she notices she is responding to his confidence, she responses when he touches her, she finds herself touching her hair more. Especially when she notices he's looking at it. Not a surprise given how much he loves her hair.

She starts to see a farther softening of her expressions around him. More than what she thought.

She spent all Thursday and Friday going through seeing in video the progression of their relationship.

As she sees more of the evidence she starts to see other things that show her just how deep her feelings for him run.

All the things, she was trained to do to make a mark think she's in love, she's doing without even realizing it.

All long before she went on that mission with the black spider.

It still scares her, and they are still in the same situation they were in before. Except now she knows what she's feeling.

She stops watching the videos on Friday afternoon, she's seen the evidence, she has accepted that her feeling run deeper than she ever believed.

She spent an hour just thinking, trying to make plans, contingencies, but mostly she's wondering and worrying how they will handle this.

She won't make the same mistake this time. She will include Peter in the decision. He has done everything she's asked him to do. He wanted to be her partner, she can do that.

When FRIDAY informs her that Peter is in the building. She tells her he went straight to his lab. Natasha asks to see him, her monitor comes on to show him looking at his spider suit.

She decides to go do Tai Chi, she has not done it in several days. She could use some centering.

She finishes and FRIDAY tells her that dinner is ready.

She goes to sit in her usual spot. Within a few minutes she watches as Peter, Pepper and Tony walk out of the elevator.

She feels herself smile, not only is she in a better place, but he looks like he is to.

\----------------

Saturday morning they both wake up around the same time. They head to the kitchen and like before, they make breakfast.

Enjoying the time with each other. Each being careful, knowing they are not ready to take the next step. But knowing that it would be to easy to do so.

After they go to his lab, and get her web shooters that had finished fabricating. He assembled them and bowing, he held them out “My Queen, your gift.” smiling.

She smiled and picked them up, it feels different from the ones she's been practicing on. Lighter, more refined. “Excellent, your queen is pleased with her favorite subject.”

Peter helps her to attach them to her wrist. He then powers them on. “Karen please initialize.”

“Initializing, please stand by.” Karen's voice called out.

Within a short time, Karen lets them know she's integrated into the shooters.

Peter leads Natasha to his testing area. He then shows her different feature. He then grabs a web cartridge, he made them universal so they can swap if need be. He loads them and has her start to fire different common settings.

He saves the one he's most concerned about for last. Taser webs and the widow bites themselves. She tests the webs, he designed them to works better, he integrated the taser part with her widow bites. Plus she will likely need a stronger jolt, were as he might use it on a common criminal, she is more likely to be going up against a villain or someone more than a regular criminal.

They then test the bites on a dummy he as set up just for those types of tests.

It all passes with flying colors. Natasha is proud of him, and she can now touch him, without him backing away, she wraps him in her arms and has a happy sigh, when he quickly does the same.

She kisses the corner of his mouth. He is quick to gently do the same.

They step apart, then head to the gym to practice. They hold hands to the elevator, but when they reach the gym they both decide to stop, they still have to make sure they don't get to far ahead of themselves.

Once they reach the gym, they are not surprised to see that Bucky and Steve are already there, working out. Since they are using a different part of the gym all they do is wave and head to the area setup for spider training.

They talked on the way about what she wanted to do. He may be training her, but she knows her own abilities better than he does at the moment.

She requested he show her how to do one of the exercises on his list, she can't seem to get it.

After he shows her, they decide to do all of them. While they do, he shows her some pointers on how get the most of each exercise.

Then she's put it off for long enough. She jumps up to one of the lower platforms. He waits until she's up, memories of what happened last time still fresh in his mind. It's not needed she gets up just fine and he joins her.

He then aims for the nearest web point. Showing her what he does, then he leaps and swings over, to the other platform, then he swings back.

She aims and misses the first time, this is much different then a larger target. He again asks to approach his queen. She laughs and nods he then helps her line her shot.

He tells her that her spider instincts will help her aim, she just as to learn to listen to it.

Since she has her web point she swings out to the platform then back, as soon as she lands on the platform she gives a joyous whoop, that was exhilarating.

That was the start he helps her hit a few more points then they swing, up to another level then down to a lower level. She's still not hitting the points on her own.

He has her go back to the central platform. He then has her play a game, he points to a web point and she has to aim and hit it as fast as possible. He's trying to get her head out of it, web sling is as much instinct as it is physics.

After a few misses, she starts to get it. Soon, he as her chase him around the platforms. He goes slower then he normally does, just fast enough to avoid getting caught, but slow enough to her to practice.

That goes for several hours. During that time, he can't help but tease her, to which she teases him back.

When they finish all the other are in the gym watching. They knew the others were there, so when they come down. They are not surprised.

The rest leave, letting them know that lunch has arrived. Pizzas, enough to feed all the enhanced people running around.

After lunch, Natasha suggested they test her spider-sense. She put on a blindfold, and Peter threw tennis balls at her, it was hard for her to get used to it and she got hit more times then she missed.

She had to tell Peter to keep going, he isn't a fan of throwing things at her, even if it's just a harmless tennis ball and it's for training.

Peter figures out the problem. Natasha is to used to planning and strategizing, but spider powers are instinct.

He has Steve, Bucky, and Clint come help him they each take turns randomly throwing tennis balls, forcing her to react to her instincts instead of using strategy, soon he can see her relax, and she starts to avoid them, eventually she starts to grab them and throw them back. This makes them start to move around.

She starts to use her other senses, hearing primarily, she has started to learn what Peter's heartbeat sounds like. He told her that everyone's heartbeat is different.

After a while, Peter calls it to a halt. She has learned how to listen her spider-sense.

She pointed out Peter several times, based on his heartbeat.

It is almost time for dinner. They all go to there rooms to get cleaned up. Natasha and Peter finish almost the same time, they walk to the kitchen together.

They help to set the table. The food delivery arrives just as everyone is done getting cleaned up. Nobody wanted to cook tonight. They sit down and enjoy the food and company.

Unlike the night before, the rest of them tease both Peter and Natasha a little bit.

They spend the rest of the evening watching a movie, well at first they spent almost an hour deciding which movie to watch.

Pepper having had enough, takes the remote and picks a movie they have seen before, but is still everyone still likes to watch. Much like the dining room table, the couples sit together. This includes Natasha and Peter, they take the love seat.

They spend more time holding each others hand and just being in each other's company, but knowing that they have an audience keeps it from going to far.

The movie ends, and everyone goes to their rooms. Once again as they walk down the hall, they are holding hands. Natasha pulls him into his room. At his hopeful look she shakes her head no.

He was expecting it, but still it made him sad. He misses fall asleep with her in his arms.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled him into her arms.

He is quick to do the same, burying his face in her neck.

FRIDAY starts to softly play a slow song. That causes both to look up. “May I have this dance?”

they start to sway to the music, they only dance for one song. They know if they continue on, it will lead back to the same situation they had back on the first night on the boardwalk.

She kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Whispers good night and steps out of his room. He closes the door then both get ready for bed.

They both reach out for the other's heartbeat.

Sunday they all eat breakfast together, not on purpose, it just happens that they all showed up at the same time.

Peter goes to his lab to finish working on his suit. Then finish his projects. Natasha comes down at lunch time, she had spent the morning practicing her web slinging.

She pulled him up to have lunch.

She then follows him back to his lab, she works with Karen to learn all the different web combos. While he works on his project.

They stay that way. Peter finishes his projects and gets it sent to his teachers. He is very happy to report that he has finished his last major project for high school.

Natasha who had gotten bored playing with web combos decides to try and see if she can climb the walls. Peter has a empty wall perfect for it.

She takes her shoes off, she places both hands on the wall and sticks them, then then climbs up and tries to do the same thing with her feet.

Once Peter finishes he comes over to help her. Explains how he was able to stick with his feet.

Soon she is walking along the wall, as he sits on the ceiling to watch her.

Soon enough he as to leave, he told May he would have dinner with her.

He puts on his new suit and spends several minutes saying goodbye to Natasha then he goes to say goodbye everyone else.

He gets home, May can see he's happy. He tells her what happened, as they sit down for dinner.

He spends a couple of hours patrolling but soon heads home.

Monday morning, both MJ and Ned can tell that something is different. He's happy, they wait to see what he does at lunch.

Come lunch time, Peter, bypasses having FRIDAY send the reminder. He sent the text to her himself. When she says responds back, its not anything big. They are in a holding patter.

He still smiles.

Which means that he fixed whatever he needed with Natasha.

“So, are you and Natasha back on track?” MJ always being the most forward of the three asked him.

“Uh, sure I guess you could say that.” That is all he will say about it.

Ned and MJ don't push any farther, knowing he keeps that private. Peter than wanting to change the subject, asks about the final projects in a class they all have. Which gets them to talk about school work.

After school, he heads home, and not really having anything to do, the teachers being veterans of seniors with senioritis have given up assigning lots of homework. He suits up and patrols, he wants to go to the tower, but it makes it harder to reign in themselves, the more they spend time together.

Since he's using Karen and his web shooters. They take the time to test and make sure that Karen can handle if both of them are using them. So Natasha spent all day practicing her skills, starts to have Karen change the settings and swing.

Tony and the two AIs monitor Karen's output to see if she needs any processor upgrades. It does pull more of a load and since Karen also monitors common areas of May's apartment. Tony decides she will get a processor upgrade.

After they decide that Peter concentrates on patrolling and finds a few minor issues, a another poorly attempted mugging. Another treed kitten, he'll have the claw marks for an about 20 minutes. After that Karen lets him know that May wants him home for dinner.

As he heads to bed, he calls Natasha and they face time for a while as they lay in their own beds. Just talking, Natasha says she wants to go out with him tomorrow.

She still recalls the parents and the child from this weekend, it is the first time she's seen up close the positive responses.

They are always told whenever there is a negative outcome; collateral damage, number of civilians and non-avengers deaths, not to be mean, but to find out what they did wrong, and how they can do better.

So while everyone knows he goes on patrols and he has no problem saying what he does, stop muggings, robberies, rapes, so on, but that is all numbers.

He can beat himself up for days if something goes wrong, but when everything goes right, which it does most of the time.

He gets uncomfortable with praise, he doesn't speak about the utter relief when he reunites a child with their parents, or helps to keep a family home from being totally destroyed.

After a little bit longer, they hang up and each fall asleep.

Tuesday during class goes about the same. Same during lunch, with Ned and MJ watching another episode of 'the Peter and Natasha hour'.

Peter ignores the way both his friends are watching him. He texts her, and they finalize when she's going to come out. If she is going to be in disguise.

The rest of class goes extremely slowly, Peter is excited to have Natasha join him on patrol. It feel like a date to him.

Finally class ends, but he has some homework. So he rushes home to completes it.

May is at work, so he sends her a text letting her know he's going to the tower and then patrolling.

He webs to the tower. Heads to Natasha's room, they are going to work on something to disguise her.

They all decided that the they want to keep Natasha's new abilities under wraps as long as possible.

It is to their advantage if their enemy don't know the one of the two avengers, that are the most underestimate, being her and Clint, is now one of the most powerful.

She has settled on her usual black uniform. It's the headpiece that they can't decide.

“FRIDAY can you see if anyone is in the spider-verse room?”

“Peni is there.”

Peter goes to his room to get the watch. “FRIDAY we are going over for a few minutes.”

“Of course.”

They step through the portal and walk to Peni. “Peni, we need something to disguise Natasha, she wants to patrol with me, but we want to keep her abilities under wraps.

Peni pulls up a series of photos of the different spider women. Natasha studies them, she likes the ones with the goggle piece, but they can't make something like that for tonight. She tells Peter she would like to try something like those for next time. She sees one she likes and is something they can do quickly. “Who is that?”

“That is silk, she's one the spider-people from Peter B's world. She was bit by the same spider that bit him.”

“The bandanna mask can be done easy enough. We can do this.” Natasha says turning to Peter.

Knowing this is her thing, he just nods. He's happy just to spend time with her. “That works for me as well.”

They thank her and go back to Natasha's bedroom. He starts to head to his lab to make her headpiece when she grabs his arm. “FRIDAY do we have any plain red bandannas here?”

“Yes, Ms Potts has one, she just said you can have it, she has never used it.”

Natasha goes to get it. Comes back and puts it around her lower face.

Peter thinks she looks almost sinister, and he likes it. It is a darker red, that matches her hair. With her uniform top fully enclosed, it's harder to tell it's Natasha. She takes off most of the widow hourglass insignia to further minimize her being recognized.

Peter hands her an ear piece to communicate with both him and Karen. They eat dinner, than head out. She's a little concerned at first hanging from the wall of the tower, it's one thing on a platform in the gym but to be several hundred feet up.

Peter can see her unease, he slides over and slowly puts his arm around her. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, you know that.”

“Then hold on tight.” He pulls her close and jumps.

She has her arms wrapped around his neck, felt her breath catch, even knowing it is coming. She soon relaxes and whoops when he does. It's even more exhilarating, they free fall for several seconds when he aims he web shooter for the nearest building.

For speed he webs them both tell he gets to Queens, and he lets her go after they land on one of his favorite perches.

They just sit in comfortable silence as the city noise surrounds them.

Soon enough Karen tells them there is a bodega being robbed not a block over. Natasha goes first listening to her instincts on when to shoot her web and where. It's not as smooth as Peter does now, but she definitely picked it up faster then he did. Soon Peter is swinging next to her, their instincts adjusting to them both swinging. They land on the roof and listen to the situation. Two robbers both young and scared one is screaming for the teller to open the drawer and the other is on the lookout. To many cops and costumes they hear the second guy mutter.

“May I show you how I deal with this?” He doesn't feel the need to rush, in spite of the situation, his spider-sense are not detecting the it is escalating yet.

Natasha nods and watches as he drops silently down to the ground.

She watches as he silently moves into the open door, and quickly webs the lookout's mouth shut, then leaps and soon has him bound.

The noise is just loud enough to make the other one notice, Natasha tenses up just in case, but is soon relaxing when he moves faster then the two in the store can see, and the other robber is soon weaponless and wrapped up as well.

Peter talks to the teller who knows him, they joke that it's only the second time this month he's been held up. He drags the two robbers out and hangs them from the light post.

Natasha hears in her ear piece that Karen has contacted the police.

Peter jumps up to the roof. “If it's a slow night like tonight sometimes I will hang around to make sure everything goes good, but if it's busy like on the weekend, then I will have move on to the next. FRIDAY or Karen watch from whatever cameras they can access, and if there is a problem will let me know.”

They wait and watch as the police arrive, they take the kits that Tony had provided to first responders that contain the web dissolving liquid. They take the tellers statement and copy of the security footage. Then haul the robbers off to be processed.

They web off they Peter leads them to another of his perches. “Where do you want to go now? Are your instincts saying anything?”

Natasha closes her eyes and, gets up moving in several directs by just a few steps. She then opens them and tells him she wants to go that way. He gets up and they head in that direction.

Since she's used to leading, he follows her lead. They web around more so to enjoy the company and slinging. Karen tells them of a silent alarm about a mile away at a jewelry company, cameras show 4 man team. One at the back door, and three inside.

Right before they go in, “Natasha please remember to leave them alive.” He teases her.

She smirks under her mask, “No promises.” as she drops down silently her old skills working with her new powers. She sneaks up and widow bites the lookout before he even knows what hit him.

Peter goes over the disable the getaway vehicle. They they both silently go into the building, Peter crawling along the ceiling while Natasha still not used to it, walks silently on the ground, Peter with is birds eye view can see where everyone is at, Karen relays the information to Natasha quietly in her ear piece. They split, “first to gets to the second person wins” Peter whispers teasingly.

“Get ready to lose then мой паук.” she says equally quietly

They both take their first down almost at the same time. But Natasha has the advantage of being closer to the last person who is on alert now that his buddies are not talking.

They both move in on the suspect how has stopped trying to take the jewels and is moving back towards the door. His machine gun at the ready.

Peter webs the weapon and with a hard yank it goes flying, just as Natasha springs up and widow bites him, “What did I win?” Natasha asked when he lands next to her, webbing the third guy up.

“I would say loser has to do what the winner says, but since I do that already, I guess you get bragging rights, to say your first go, you beat me.” Peter said smiling.

They web the men up and once again wait for the police to show up. They don't wait for them to finish,

Natasha picks the direction again. This time they find a mugging, Peter just holds his arm out “Ladies first.”

Natasha drops down behind the mugger which causes him to turn. He's eyes bug out at seeing a beautiful redhead reaching up to tease him.

The victim a woman is very grateful. She asks who Natasha is, which cause them both to pause, they didn't think about a another code name.

“Spider woman, she's my cousin visiting the big city.” Peter says from the ledge.

She leaps up to the ledge and they move away, after she webs up the mugger for the police.

“Your cousin? That's what you go with.”

“It was that or night monkey, I thought that might be better.”

“Okay you are not in charge of my back story anymore.” Natasha says smiling.

“Hey, I did fine with my own.”

“Yours was mostly written for you, by journalist. I have a lot of experience building false identities.”

“You win, I of course defer to my queen, in all matters, that matter.”

“It's getting late, my favorite subject take me home.”

Peter takes it literally he wraps an arm around her and leaps out in the direction of the tower. She wraps her arms around his neck and just enjoys the ride.

As they get to the tower, he shoots a line and pulls so they get more height. They alight on the landing pad. She pulls down her mask and pulls off his mask, and kisses his closed mouth. That is all they allow themselves to do for now, even though they both very much want to do more.

They walk into the common room, say hi to everyone there, ignoring their knowing looks. FRIDAY had been showing them video from Peter's suit camera.

“What's up, is it night monkey or Spider-man's cousin?” Clint says teasingly

Natasha just webs his mouth shut, before Peter could. After making sure Clint can breathe fine, they move down to the bedrooms. Both walk into Natasha's bedroom. Knowing that if she started to remove any of her uniform it would lead to thing they can't do yet. He kisses her on the corner of her mouth and he leaves to web home.

The smile from tonight lasts until long after he gets home and tells May all about what they were up to.

May is so glad that they worked out whatever was wrong, but still behaving. She kisses his forehead and he heads to bed. Like last night Natasha and Peter facetime. She lets him know she will be picking him up. Since it's so close to the end this will likely be the last time.

They tease each other about earlier. They make plans to do it again soon. She likes the thrill she gets and loves having that time with him, that the others don't share.

Tony had gone on a few patrols, back when he first started, to see how Peter operates.

Soon they hang up and with the same smile he falls asleep quickly.

Wednesday morning, Ned and MJ are waiting for him when he gets to his locker. Ned holds up his phone that has a article about Spider-man having his cousin visiting.

Peter read the article and couldn't stop the blush wondering how much teasing Natasha is going to get from Clint when he see this article. FRIDAY automatically scans the web for any articles that have the Avengers and Peter's names mentioned for flagging. Both Ned and MJ are staring at him to explain himself. He hands the phone back to Ned and just says “What?”

“Don't say _what_ to me, what is going on, and _who_ is Spider-man's cousin, who is said to be a beautiful redhead.” MJ says.

Peter is saved by the bell, literally “Hey we have to get to class.” He had felt his phone vibrate during MJ's questioning, on the way he pulled it out to see a text from Natasha _Clint has found an article about last night, we will be talking about your undercover skills later. Cousin_

Yeap, even though he knows she kidding, he can't help the feeling that are equal parts dread and excitement.

He sent back _Yes, Ned and MJ confronted me about it, just now. I look forward to it my queen_. Right before the bell rang,

Peter dreading lunch so of course it came to quickly. Soon enough he found himself with both his friends next to him.

When he looked at them, “What, we don't want to miss whatever is about to happen. Are you going to text your _cousin_ and make sure she's okay?”

_I can't talk my so called friend are practically in my lap to see what's going on. Don't forget to eat._

_I don't care if they know... I'm eating. I'll see you in a little bit._

“How is your cousin?”

“Okay, fine Natasha wanted to see how I do my patrol and we didn't want to let people know that the Avengers hang out with Spider-man to much, so she put on a disguise. We didn't think of a backstory. I forget that she is a master at building those, so when she stopped a mugger the woman wanted to know who she is, it was the first thing that popped into my head. Natasha has already told me that Clint has been teasing her about it. There you know what's going on.”

That was enough for them, they slide over and eat their lunch.

The rest of day seem to drag on, now that he's excited to see Natasha.

When the final bell rung the three friends again found themselves at Peter's locker. It was a stroke of luck that all their lockers were very near each other.

Peter's phone started to play killer queen. Both Ned and MJ just start to laugh at the blush that Peter has. He looks to see that Natasha told him she's up the block waiting.

Natasha put up with Clint's teasing until she asked him to train. He is smart enough to say no, she smirks as he leaves her alone.

After lunch, she works on her wall crawling abilities and practices web slinging on the platforms. Until time to go pick up Peter. She decides to take her Corvette.

She has FRIDAY send him a text letting him know where she is. Soon enough she sees all three of them walking towards her. She gets out and says “Any of you know where the science labs are? I'm here to pick up a baby genius.”

As she expected Ned and MJ just laugh and Peter blushes, “baby genius, really?”

“I could yell 'hurry up or we'll miss our playdate.' Whichever works for you.” Natasha said smirking. “Your _cousin_ told me to say it.” She added let him know she was getting him back for his slip of the tongue.

Peter goes up to give Natasha a hug. They hold each other tightly. Until once again MJ clears her throat. He steps away and she hands him the keys. In surprise he looks at her.

Natasha says goodbye to Ned and MJ and tells them they will schedule some more self-defense sessions soon. She walks to the passenger said, looking at Peter who is still in the same spot looking at her the keys still hanging loosely in his hand. “Get in Peter.”

He does what she says automatically. Once they are both in she turns and with a smirk, “drive your queen home, my favorite subject. Impress me.”

That wakes him from his stupor, he grins, and says “As you wish my queen, I feel I should mention that I am your only subject.” He starts the car and like any other guy loves the feel of the V8 rumble as it roars to life.

“Then I guess it's a good thing you're my favorite.”

Peter waves to his friends how just stand there on the sidewalk and watch. As he pulls out, once again using his spider-senses to go slightly faster, loving the power that the car has, the way the controls respond to the slights touch.

Like before she has her hand on the center console, so when at stop lights he reaches down and takes her hand. One time he feels particularly bold he brings her hand up and kisses it.

She smiles as he does it, loving how he's being bold. She is impressed by how well he handles the car. They make it back almost as fast as she would.

They go right to his lab. He wants to download the data and make sure there are not problems she takes the time to practice wall crawling, while watching him.

Two hours later, FRIDAY calls them both to the common floor.

Peter saves his work and they both get on the elevator as they exit, they look around for why they were called.

“Hey, Peter Parker, I got something for ya.” both of them turn to see Carol standing over by the landing platform.

“Carol, hey, when did you get here?” Peter smiles, he hasn't see her in several months.

“Just a little bit ago. I was in the neighborhood, thought I stopped by.”

“ _In the neighborhood_ , as in the solar system or this arm of the milky way” Peter teased with a huge smile. He loves it when Carol visits.

“Something like that, here catch.” Carol tossed a little device into Peter's hands knowing that with is abilities he won't miss.

She loves visiting him, they have a lot in common. Personality wise. They are both naturally happy people but he can even outshine her.

When he catches it, and looks down, “What is it?”

“Just a little something from a Raccoon.”

“NO, this is from rocket? Is it a personal force field?”

“Yeap, but don't take it apart yet, it will be kinda hard to use it on the trip.”

“NO, shut the front door.” Peter can't believe what she's saying.

Carol laughs; she loves when he is excited. “Yes, I seem to recall that when you graduate high school you get presents.”

“I get to go into space! Holy shit.” Peter blushed and covered his mouth.

“You need to get permission first but yeah. I promised you next time I was in the neighborhood I'd do it.”

Peter just ran over and wrapped her in a big hug. Not worried about hurting her, she is invulnerable.

She laughed and spun him around. Before setting him, back down.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Peter said repeatedly, he gave her a kiss on her cheek in excitement.

“No problem kid, Rocket owned me one, and taking you up up and away isn't tough.”

the sound of someone clearing their throat, let them know that others are in the room.

Carol turned to see Tony, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Vision, and Natasha. “Hey guys, just wanted to come visit, and give itsy bitsy his graduation gift.”

She calls him 'Itsy bitsy' after the song, because he has a nickname for her, he calls her 'twinkle twinkle', since her powers are star based.

“So I heard, taking him to space? Also did I hear something about a personal force field?” Tony said since the rest seem to be silent.

“Yeah, I got this from the guardians. You can't take it apart yet.” Carol said, she turned back to Peter. “Do you know where in space you want to go?”

“I would like to see the moon. Can we do that? I want to see the sea of tranquility. Apollo 11 site.”

“We can, it will take at least all day. It was one of the first places I visited when I remembered who I am, and stayed on earth for a while.”

“I'll talk to May, I'd like to go on Saturday, if you don't have anything to do?”

“Today's Wednesday, right?” When they let her know it is. “That will work, I can go visit Maria and Monica for a couple of days then we can go on Saturday.”

“You're invited to my graduation ceremony, it's in 3 weeks.”

“If I don't get called away, I'd be happy to be there.”

Steve speaks up for the first time. “We are just about to sit down for dinner you want to join us Carol?”

“Real earth food? How can I turn that down.”

They all start to sit, somehow Peter ends up between Natasha in her usual spot and Carol on his other side. Carol does most of the talking sharing what she's seen, talking about different races out in the universe. Peter in his excitement asks the most questions when she happily answers.

Natasha just sits quietly eating and watching.

She does look at Clint when he mutters “I guess Parker really does have a type.” He sees her narrow her eyes and he actually kind of fears for his life “Sorry Nat.”


	4. Never felt this way

(Saturday)

_Uh Mission Control, we seem to have Captain Marvel and Spider-man outside our window. Spider-man is waving enthusiastically._

_We’ve been contacted by Tony Stark, he asked to keep it secret, but Spider-man is graduating from some sort of Science institute. So this is Captain Marvel's graduation gift._

Carol and Peter who is in his Iron Spider suit, due to it being space worthy, even though he has the personal force field glowing slightly blue surrounding him.

Peter is so excited to see the International Space Station. He even knows the names of who's on the station.

So when the astronauts hold a little erase board that says 'Congratulations Spider-man' Peter is almost jumping for joy.

Carol can feel him practically vibrating with excitement.

Peter holds up his camera and points to all of them indicating he would like to get a group photo.

They all gather close and Peter held up his fingers to countdown, after he got a couple of pictures he put gave double thumbs up, and then held his arms out like he's giving them a hug.

He then placed his hand on his mouth and pulled it away, as the universal giving a kiss sign. Which they did back.

Eventually both Carol and Peter wave as they move away. “Oh my god, Carol that has to be the coolest thing I've ever done. Did I tell you how much I love this gift?”

“A couple of times, but it's okay. I think that was very cool to.” Carol's voice sounds funny in the void of space. She doesn't need to breath due to her powers so she has to push her voice.

They move off at a fast pace towards the moon, they calculated the best angle to take to minimize the amount of travel time, and still keep landing site on the light side of the moon.

After getting permission, to visit the site and do a flyby of the ISS. NASA asked them to get fresh pictures of some of the sites, and fix the flagpole if it's not fallen completely down.

They have quite a few hours to fly, once the giddiness of seeing the ISS and being in space died down, Peter grew quiet.

Carol noticed when she came back this morning after visiting Maria and her daughter Monica 'Lt. Trouble'.

Natasha was gone, and Peter was worried.

“What happened while I was gone itsy bitsy?”

Peter wanted to play dumb, but Carol deserves better...

(Flashback Wednesday evening)

“I guess Parker really does have a type.” He sees her narrow her eyes and he actually kind of fears for his life “Sorry Nat.”

Peter, who ate as fast as he could, has so many questions for Carol, but Pepper reminded, him that she needs to eat as well.

That did stop him; he knows he gets a little hyperactive when it comes to science fields. He slows down to eat a more normal pace.

He turns to Natasha to see she has a blank expression and she's just mechanically eating her food. He leans over “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Short brisk answer.

Peter is smart enough to know he's messed up somehow, but knows this isn't the place to talk about it.

Carol and the rest of the table watch the interaction out of the corner of their eyes.

That does put a damper on Peter's mood; he's worried he screwed up, just when they are finally getting back to one, the place they started at.

He finds himself suddenly not hungry anymore, with food still on his plate, he excused himself from the table.

He took his plate and washed it in the sink. He found himself heading to his corner that he goes to when he wants to hide, but stops, he's too old for that, that is something a kid would do.

He turns to go to his lab, he has to finish download the data from Natasha's web shooters and make sure there are no issues that are starting to crop up.

He loses himself in the work. He also starts to design a goggle set that works for Natasha that incorporates a HUD and earpiece, for the next time she goes out patrolling with him...

He hopes she will go out patrolling with him; his self-doubts are cropping up again. He screwed up, and he's not sure how to fix it.

He looks up when FRIDAY tells him that Tony is calling for him to come up and say goodbye. Carol who is leaving to go visit Maria.

That surprised Peter not that she was leaving, but that nobody came down.

It's rare for Tony to relay a message through FRIDAY when he's here, Tony loves to come down and see what Peter is up to.

But what hurts even more, is Natasha didn't come down. She said she would when they got called up stairs. He had hoped that she would at least come down to get her web shooters.

However, in the almost 90 minutes the elevator door has not opened.

He powers down the lab, and goes up to the common floor. Right before the doors open, he feels himself slip into the role of happy go lucky kid...

It's not a total act, he really is excited to go into space, the chance to see the stars without the atmosphere in the way. Might even get the chance to touch the moon.

He holds on to that thought to complete the switch.

He walks in to see everyone is there, except Natasha.

He spends a few minutes finalizing the details. Getting a contact number in case anything changes and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and thanking her again.

Carol leaves, Peter assuming that Natasha is in her room, walks down the hall but her room is empty.

“FRIDAY where is Natasha?”

“She is in her office with 'do not disturb' turned on.” FRIDAY said sadly.

“Okay, thank you FRIDAY.” Peter deciding he needs to get home, he decides he will stop by tomorrow after school to talk to her.

He heads down to his lab, to grab her web shooters and his backpack that has his suit. He then places her shooters, on the desk in her room.

He pulls out his phone and sends a text _I put your web shooters on your desk. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

Going into his room and he puts on his suit. He says goodbye to everyone.

He teasingly warns Tony that the personal force field device has security measures in place to keep him from getting it.

Tony teases him back, saying he'll try not to break through them too quickly.

He hugs Tony, Pepper, and Wanda. Says goodbye to Bucky, Steve, and Vision.

As he webs home, he drops the act. His sadness and worry showing plainly on his face.

He still stops an attempted carjacking, and a food cart robbery.

He gets home, not in the mood to deal with anything; he hides in his room, getting what homework he knows is coming up done.

He then cleans up and goes to bed.

He curls up on his side and feels the tears silently run down his face. She never responded back.

Eventually he falls asleep.

\---------------

After Peter got up from the table with food still on his plate. Natasha wanted to cry, she had hurt him again.

All she saw when they come up from the lab was Peter happy to see Carol, thinking of the close friendship Carol has with Peter.

It just drove the point home how many other women, would make a better partner for him then she would.

She can't keep from hurting him, maybe it would be better if he found someone else to invest his feeling in.

She excuses herself as well and heads to her office, telling FRIDAY to set do not disturb and privacy mode. She opens up her email and makes some last minutes travel plans.

Her old contact that she had to track down last week wasn't the only one to go dark.

She has a list of about 4 others that she wants to make sure are okay, she could have a couple SHIELD agents she trusts take care of it, but she needs to get away.

She arranges to use a SHIELD quinjet to keep this away from the other Avengers, but she needs someone to come with her.

Clint’s scheduled to go home tomorrow to spend time with his family. Bucky would work, but he's too close to Peter, that only leaves Steve.

Pressing the button needed to speak to FRIDAY when privacy mode is engaged “Can you ask Steve to join me, and keep privacy mode engaged.”

“Very well,”

Natasha can hear how much FRIDAY is not happy with the situation.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. She tells them to come in, and close the door.

As soon as Steve sits in the chair on front of her desk, “I'm leaving in the morning on a SHIELD quinjet, to make sure some of my contacts in Europe are secure. I need backup, I choose you.”

Steve not totally surprised, he half expected her to run, just didn't know she wanted him to come along.

Still he knows if he says no, she'll go without and he doesn't want to do that.

“Fine, what time in the morning and for how long?”

“Leave here at 6am, and until I make sure all the contacts are safe. Also this is top secret.”

Steve works to keep the 'seriously' look off his face, just says, “I understand.” He gets up and walks out, heading to his room.

Natasha feels bad, she shouldn't have added the last part about being top secret, they both know he knows what to do.

She just doesn't want the wrong person to find out and they try to talk her out of it.

She bows her head, and sees Mary's letter she left it on her desk the other day. She feels the tears well up in her eyes.

She gently places the letter back into the envelope and places back in it's spot in her drawer. Her phone had gone off earlier with Peter's text. She waited until he was gone before calling Steve.

Steve goes to his room, he need to pack, he will have her back by Saturday, if he has to knock her out and drag her back.

Bucky and Clint both walk into Steve's room while he's packing “What's going on?”

“Natasha asked me to go with her tomorrow morning to check on a couple of contacts.”

“Just like that, out of the blue.” Clint mores as a statement then a question.

“I guess.”

“And you agreed?” Bucky added

“I felt I didn't have much choice, if I said no, she would go by herself.”

“She's running, why?”

“I have a few ideas. I'll see if I can figure it out. I'm going to get to have her back by Saturday, do me a favor, and make sure Peter is okay.”

“I'd do that either way.” Bucky said with a slight frown. “Not that I'm totally happy that you are enabling her, but I do understand.”

Clint added with a slight grin, “I’d suggest not training with him for a while.”

“Don't remind me, I know, better than anyone else, just how much of a punch he packs. Especially when he's pissed off.”

“Well, there is one person that knows better than you. The black spider. You should look into getting some armor for a while.”

They all watched the video of when Peter attacking the black spider.

“Tell her I'm disappointed she didn't ask me, but I know why she asked you. It wasn't because I'm going home to spend time with my family. Same reason she didn't ask your boyfriend here. I feel bad for Peter. You see the look of utter loss at dinner?”

“She's in her office; you can always go tell her yourself.” Steve said, but he agrees with everything Clint said

“Are you kidding? No way, one bruised sternum is bad enough. You think Peter is bad, at least he remembers his strength.” Clint said only half kidding

“Stay here tonight?” Steve said to Bucky

“No, you have an early morning.” Bucky says, he does say good night and goes to his own bedroom.

Steve, not surprised he knew Bucky would not like it.

“FRIDAY, please don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safe, then if need be I'll lock them both in a room to make sure they hash it out.” He goes to bed alone. Falling asleep.

Natasha waits until the details have been finalized, then she takes care of some busy work. She puts off leaving her office as long as she can, she still needs to pack and get some sleep.

She walks to her room, and stops when she sees both sets of web shooters on her desk, he had set her new ones, next to the pair he gifted her.

She goes to pick them both up, intending to put them in his room, but finds she can't pick up the ones he made for her, to do that.

It is a step to far, for her.

She does take his old pair and put them on his cluttered desk. She finds herself reaching out to brush her fingers on his desk, with clutter that is so much like him.

She looks around his room and sees so much of him here, posters, books; half assembled or disassembled projects that he works on here instead of his lab.

Organized chaos, she feels the tears well up again.

She walks back to her room before she can cry. She packs, and then heads to bed.

(End Flashback)

“And you didn't know she was going to do that?”

“No, when I found out the next day, it was a very unpleasant surprise.”

“So, what changed between you, when I was here last, you and her were more mentor/mentee, mother/son kind of thing.”

“It wasn't long after that I realized that I wanted more than that with her, I knew she didn't feel that same way, so I continued to be what she wanted me to be, so I could be with her. Hoping that maybe someday, I would get the chance to be more.”

“Something must have changed?”

“She got a blood transfusion from another Natasha Romanoff that has the same powers as me, and now she has spider-powers like I do. She was nearly killed and I tried to kill the other Romanoff, it was a catalysis she stayed the night in my bed with me. I took a chance and told her that I wanted more. She hinted that she felt the same way, and we both agreed to slowly build to a relationship, so I could finish high school. I told her I wanted to court her, being old fashion.”

“I'm guessing it has not been a smooth ride so far.”

“No, it feels like for every step forward she keeps taking two steps back.” Peter says sadly, he can feel the tears well up on his eyes.

“Are you done?”

“NO... no, I love her, that has not changed, nor do I want it to. No, as much as it hurts, I have to see this through, she's worth it. I just have to get past her fears and my own too I guess. She loves me, I know. I can tell be her actions, feel it in her touch. See it in her eyes, it's there, she's just so used to keeping feeling hidden, but I know they're there.”

“Wow that is some deep Romeo and Juliet stuff.”

“Oh god, no, that's stupid they both die, no. I see us more as Morticia and Gomez Addams, from the Addams family. He is devoted to her just like she is to him. Everyone knows she's the head of the house.”

“I can see that, she does have that Morticia Addams vibe, and I could easily see you being all 'cara mia mon cher' as you kiss up her arm.”

Peter just laughs, he's picture in his mind doing that to her.

“Yeah, I would do that. Might still, if...” Peter trails off. “Can I ask a small favor? I assume we are far enough away that if I take off my mask nobody can see me?” He knows they have gone past the range of FRIDAY and Karen about an hour ago.

“Yeah you should be safe, why?”

Peter has the headpiece retract, only the blue tint of the force field between him and the cold vacuum of space. “I wanted to see the stars with my own eyes. Can we stop here for a few minutes I want to float. If that's okay?”

“This is your show, itsy bitsy, I'm just the ride.” She stops, and once they are completely stopped, she lets him go.

Peter just floats, like being in a pool of water, but with no air or water resistance he moves very easily.

He reaches out with his hearing, he can hear his heartbeat, the slight hum of the force field device, and he can faintly hear Carol's heartbeat.

It's weird to hear nothing else, he had kinda hoped that he could hear some of the things that NASA detects in space, but they use special equipment.

He still brings his phone up, smiles as it says 'out of range' he takes a couple of picture, he's thankful Mr. Stark gave him a top of the line phone, with a really great camera. He just looks at the stars and sees trillions of them, some faintly pulsing, some solid, some faint. It really hits home just how small everything is in comparison to the universe.

“You're right, it's humbling isn't it.”

“I said that part out loud didn't I?”

“Yeah, but I could see it on your face. Don't worry I still sometimes stop and do the same thing. If you want a good picture, look that way, it's the Horsehead Nebula.” Pointing it out to him.

Peter, in awe of how it clear it looks. He brings his camera up and zooms in as far as he can, and then takes several pictures.

“Come on, we need to get moving. I'll point out some more, or you can point them out to me mister astronaut.” He looked at her surprised, he didn't even think about that. “Yeap, you are by definition an astronaut.”

“Well when I went to Titan to fight the big Barney bastard. But I guess that was reset, so I am for sure one now.” Peter said smiling as Carol once again gather him into her arms and they took off at a rapid pace to towards the moon. “You think NASA will let me wear a patch? Cause all the cool astronauts have a patch.”

Carol laughed, “I'll see what I can do.”

“So what happened Thursday?” She doesn't want to bring up bad memories, but she knows just how much talking helps.

“Sam is my counselor.” He joked but smiled “but thank you twinkle twinkle.”

(Flashback Thursday morning)

Peter woke up in the morning he looked at his phone, knowing but still hurt that she never responded back to him.

He wants to skip school and go talk to her. But he can't really miss any more days, which is why he fought so hard to go to school on Monday.

He arrives on time, gets to his locker before MJ and Ned and has his stuff.

He knows if he see them, they will know something is wrong, and if he avoids them, they will know something is wrong.

He waits and does his best to put on his happy face. Ned shows up first, Peter thinks the fact that he's early is what throws him off at first. Soon MJ shows up, but she sees through him. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just an off day. We can have those, right?”

“Sure, but I know your 'I'm having an off day face' and that isn't it.”

“Well today is an off day. We should head to class; surprise the hell out of the teacher.” Peter doesn't wait he turns and starts to walk to class.

He feels guilty, he knows they just want to help, but he can't explain what happened last night yet.

They both just shrug, and decided to get it out of him later they catch up to him. As he almost plows, he's way through the crowds.

At lunch, he has his phone out. He's going to remind her, but he's not sure if he should do it directly or if he should have FRIDAY do it. He thinks 'be bold' and he sends a reminder to her directly along with _See you later, I'm heading to the tower after class can we talk about what's going on?_

He puts his phone away as he takes a deep breath and starts to pick at, more than eat his food. He ignores his friends’ concerned looks. They go to the rest of their classes. Peter feels frustrated, she hadn't text him back.

After class, with nobody having texted him back he's actually worried that something might have happened except when he pulls up Karen's program she's online and responds when he talks to her but won't tell him why nobody else is talking to him.

As he is leaving, he sees MJ pull out her phone and make a call, it's unusual, because he's never seen her on her phone to _make_ a call. Sure, she plays on her phone, she texts, she has even answered calls but he doesn't ever recall seeing her make a call.

He finds a secluded spot to change and webs to the tower. He arrives with all kinds of worries about what might have happened.

He gets close and sees the tower is fine. He land and the door opens automatically, but FRIDAY doesn't speak “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Peter?”

He breathe a sigh of relief, “Why have you been ignoring me all day. I was worried sick, I was afraid something might have happened... Wait nothing has happened, right?”

“Depends on how you define it.”

Sigh, “Where is Natasha?”

“She's not here.”

“Okay where did she go?”

“She and Captain Rogers left this morning to do something SHIELD related, she did not say when she would be back.”

“Wait, she and Steve left this morning, how long has this been on the books?”

“She planned it last night.”

“Was it a last minute emergency?”

“I don't believe so, from what I have been able to gather, she wanted to check on a few of her old contacts in Europe.”

Peter is equal parts hurt and furious. It's one thing to be mad, it's another to completely leave and ignore him, when not a few days before, on Friday, she said she only needed time and that she wanted to be with him. “FRIDAY.”

“The gym is empty I have started the 'blowing off steam protocol' for what it's worth, I didn't know, she engaged the privacy mode.”

“I understand, please tell Tony, he may need new robots.” Peter walked to his room to put his backpack down.

He stopped when he saw his old web shooters on his desk. He placed his bag down.

Then did one thing he's never done before he walked in to Natasha's room without permission. He isn't surprised to see her web shooters on her desk, exactly where he placed them,

She never even touched them.

He closes her door and he takes off his gloves and web shooters and throws them along with his mask, into his room as he walks to the stairs, he's too wound up to take the elevator.

As he reaches the gym, he walks in, and leaps, in moves that are reminiscent of a few weeks ago. He silently moves through the robots, this time he’s focusing his anger and hurt into each hit.

Picking up and throwing one robot against another, unlike last time, he's not silent the whole time, he snarls and screams as he feels the viburnum dent slightly. He rips the head off one of the robots, and pounds on the robot as he feels the dent get bigger.

He has no idea how long he was going at it, but suddenly all his rage and hurt are gone, just a deep sadness. He finds himself once again on his hands and knees tears rolling down, not just from the release but also from how much damage he can cause, it still terrifies him.

That's when he hears Bucky slowly loudly walk in and sit down in front of him. “No offense but your boyfriend better avoid me for the next few weeks.” Peter says tiredly as he sits back to look at Bucky.

“He knows. Are you ever going to let that anger towards him go? He and Stark have started to make up thanks in large part to you. You know nothing is going to happen between Steve and Natasha.”

“Are you sure? Cause he was attracted to her before. How the hell else am I supposed to take, her suddenly taking off with him, when she asked me to wait for her.”

“First off that's anger and hurt talking not you. Second, this is America's Boy Scout Steve Rogers, who also knows what I would do to him if he were to cheat. And lastly, he only needs to look around here to know just how bad of an idea that would be.” Bucky got up and held his hand out for Peter to take. “Come on lets go clean your hands, you didn't wrap them like I taught you.”

“I was more concerned with venting some frustrations then proper care, when I know it will heal anyway.”

“Do you feel better?”

“No, but I'm calm.” Bucky starts to walk him towards the elevators.

“If you don't mind I just want to grab my bag and head home. I don't think I would be good company tonight.”

Peter doesn't wait he goes to the stairs and walks to his room. He attaches his web shooters and mask grabs his bag, and then finds the nearest window he webs home. He tells May that he's already eaten and he's not feeling great so he's going to go to bed.

\------------

Natasha is up long before it's time to leave. She hardly slept.

She grabbed her bag she hesitates at her door. She shouldn't do this, running has never solved anything. But is already committed.

She meets Steve at the elevators they go to the garage. She starts to head to her Corvette but she can't. She tells Steve to get the keys to an unmarked and drive.

She doesn't say a word the whole way there.

They prep for takeoff as they've done so many times before.

They take off mid-morning. The course plotted will take several hours.

As they get over the ocean with the autopilot engaged.

“So, you want to tell me why you are running away?”

“I'm not running away.”

“Yes, you are running away. Okay, if you don't want to talk about that, why me?”

“What do you mean?” Natasha knows that he knows, she’s dodging.

“You could have asked Clint to go; in fact he came to me last night, unhappy that you were leaving without him I guess someone at SHIELD let him know. You could have asked Bucky. Both of whom are better at the spy stuff then I am, you have told me several times that it’s the wrong business for me. So, why me?”

“I…” Natasha didn’t have an answer for him.

Steve pressed, not because he wants to, but he knows a little of what Peter is going though. “Would you agree that you and Bucky are a lot alike?”

Natasha nods they both have many similarities.

“I think that we can both agree that Peter and I are also a lot alike.”

She nods again, “He is the best of both you and Stark.”

“I completely agree he is the best of us all. So why are you hurting him. You knew picking me to go with you would hurt him. So I want to know why?”

“You seem to have it all figured out, you tell me.” Natasha feeling defensive, trying to feel out what Steve thinks he knows.

“I don't know, you love him, and he loves you. Why are you purposefully trying to hurt him?”

“I don't love him...”

“Natasha, Bucky is already upset, that I'm 'enabling' you. Not to mention how things will go with Peter. Please don't insult my intelligence. We all can see how you both feel about each other.”

“That's why.” Natasha said softly

“I don't understand?”

“I'm hoping that he finds someone his age to fall in love with.”

“Why?!? You're in love with him.”

“That's the problem. I think, I am.” it was weird actually saying it out loud, “but I'm 14 years older than him... I'm a monster. He should find someone better than me, someone that doesn't keep hurting him.”

“Natasha, the first time I saw Bucky _again_ , he was trying to kill me, several times, while that's a unique situation, that is the risk when you love someone, you give them the power to hurt you, as well as heal you. Second, you are NOT a monster; you _were_ a product of your upbringing. Ever since then, you have done nothing but good. And 14 years? How big an age difference were all of those women you kept trying to hook me up with? How big an age difference between you and Bruce?”

“None of those worked out.”

“That's because you didn't love Bruce, but you _do_ love Peter.”

“How are you so sure of my feelings? I'm not even sure of them.”

“I can't say how, but I have some inside information, some memories that I shouldn't.”

“You talking about, with the soul stone, when time was reset?”

“Something like that.” Steve said cryptically, and then added, “Let me ask you something. Do you think that I should be with Bucky?”

“Yes, you both clearly love each other.” She can see where he's going with this but doesn't stop him.

“So, why can't you and Peter make the same choice, why can't you have the happiness that I have? You both need to learn that it's okay to have a happy ending.”

Natasha winced when he said ‘happy ending’, it reminded her of when Peter said it to her. She was saved by England coming into view.

They land at a SHIELD base outside of London, and in the morning plan to head farther into Europe, after Natasha has attempted to communicate with the contacts.

They will have a better idea of where they need to go.

It is 11pm local time. They get some late dinner, that’s when Natasha remembers she packed her phone away, something she never does. She didn't want to see the reminder of her ignoring Peter's text.

They reach their rooms. Natasha takes out her phone and only sees one text from Peter and a voicemail from another number.

She feels her heart actually ache when she sees the text, in spite of the hurt, he still reminded her to eat, and ask to talk about the issue, as a partner would.

The voice mail was even worse. _Romanoff, this is Michelle I don't know the hell's going on with you, but you are tearing one of my best friends apart. He's hurting worse than any physically pain, I've see him in. He loves you, he's never said it and denies it, but both Ned and I know. It's written all over his and yours face whenever you two are together. So I don't understand why you keep hurting him. Sad part is if he knew I called you, he would be mad that I did it. Whatever your issue is, fix it._

“Out of the mouths of babes.” Steve said in the open door that connected the two rooms.

“She would be upset to hear you say that.”

“Why, I'm 100 years old, you are all babes to me.” Steve said with a smirk, which fell quickly. “This won't help; FRIDAY uploaded some video for you and me to see.” He walked into the room and handed her the tablet.

She started the video to hear, Peter ask FRIDAY where she is, she can see his hurt and pain get deeper as he pieces together that she ran, and had taken the one person that would hurt him the most.

She feels so much shame right now she starts to cry.

However, the video isn't done, it changes to see him going into his room and he pauses just in his room looking at his desk, she knows he sees his web shooters.

She watches as he immediately turns and opens her door; he stops just in the door looking at her desk, no doubt seeing that she hadn't touched her web shooters.

She watches as he closes her door, and he rips off his own stuff and throws them into his room as he stalks past the camera, it changes again to the gym with the robots, when he stalks in and immediately tears into them. She winces when he tears the head off one, and is shocked when the viburnum is actually dented.

Steve also watching gives a low whistle, “That is a lot of power.”

She pauses it, and looking at Steve in concern. “You know, he’s in control.” She feels the need to defend him.

“Of course I know, with all the stuff that has happened in his life, he's still a better man than I am. I think his aunt is a large part of that. You've had a positive influence as well. Which he has also had on you to, that's how I know it's true love, when you both make each other better. I'm not worried about how powerful he is. It does make me want to protect him, and guide him to continue to be 'the best of us'.”

She resumes the video, when he's done, she’s sad, but relieved that his powers still scare him. What he says to Bucky isn't a total surprise.

“I'm expecting you to talk him down. I don't plan on wearing body armor for the next few weeks.” Steve said smiling.

She stopped the videos handed the tablet back to Steve, and then went to her desk to work on contacting her old contacts.

“Are you going to call him? I think he needs to hear from you.”

“I'll send him a text later, now I want to finish this so I can get home, the best way for me to fix this is for me to be home, and talk to him face to face.” she knows she's being a coward, not ready to face just how badly she screwed up.

“I think that is a mistake, you need to call him, talk to him, don't leave him suffering like that.”

Natasha knows he’s right, she forgot it's about more than just her, Peter is hurting, she owes it him to try to fix it until she can go home.

Steve goes back to his room he closes the door.

She pulls out her phone and calls Peter. It goes immediately to voicemail. “Peter, ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t even begin to cover just how badly I screwed up. But _I am_ sorry, I ran, and unlike what you have been trying to do, which is talk to me, to act like a partner. I have made it so much worse by ignoring you. I will be back when you get home on Saturday; we can talk face to face. Please, call or text me, I don’t care what time, let me know you are okay. Please?”

She works to finding out what she can about her old contacts. She is able to track down three of them.

They will go make contact with them tomorrow. The fourth one she had already anticipated would be hard to contact.

That took two hours, she sent a _please call me_ text about an hour after she sent the voicemail.

She called Peter again, but it also went straight to voicemail.

“FRIDAY, is Peter out patrolling?” Natasha asked after she opened the program to communicate with her.

“No, I show he’s at home.”

“Is his phone off?”

“No, it’s on and working fine.”

“Why is it going to voicemail…?” Peter might be hurt enough to ignore her, but that doesn’t fit him.

After a short pause. “I’m sorry agent Romanoff it seems that Karen is blocking your calls and text.”

“Did Peter ask her to?”

“No, she is doing this on her own.”

Natasha was afraid that might be the case. She takes a deep breath, “FRIDAY, can I speak to Karen?”

“Go ahead.”

“Karen, I'm sorry I hurt him, can I please talk to him?”

Karen spoke, her tone full of stubbornness. “No this time, you've hurt him even more than before. I trusted you and now he barely ate his lunch and didn't eat dinner at all, he's curled up in his bed, not doing anything. I think he's hands are damaged from when he was fighting the robots.”

Natasha closed her eyes the tears back, when Karen let her know just how much she hurt him. “I understand. I wasn't thinking straight, but if you let me talk to him, I can help him, I will make him eat, and ask him to wrap his hands, and when I get home on Saturday. I will make sure he understands why I did what I did.”

FRIDAY came on “agent Romanoff, I can override her, if that's what it takes.”

Natasha was shaking her head no before FRIDAY was even finish, not that they could see it. “No FRIDAY, I completely understand why Karen feels that way. I would do the same thing if I were in her position. Karen, you know that in spite of what I've done, I do care for him deeply. I didn't think about how badly he would react, I was only thinking of myself. Please help me to heal him at least a little bit. Until I can got home to completely fix what I screwed up. Please Karen?”

Karen not sounding as stubborn now, “How do I know I can trust you not to hurt him?”

“Karen other than these last two times, have I ever purposefully hurt him?”

“No, but you have done it twice now.”

“I know believe me I know I saw the video that FRIDAY sent I saw just how much I hurt him. Please help me to fix what I did. Not for me, but for him. Is May there?” Natasha remembers there should be someone else there to take care of him. Even if May hates her for what she did to Peter. Natasha wouldn’t blame her.

“Yes, May is home.”

“Please tell her that Peter is hurt and he needs to eat. If I am unable to talk to him, then at least he can be taken care of.”

“I will...” after a pause, “I will tell him you have a voice mail for him.”

“Thank you Karen, I know you want what's best for him, I do to. I promise I will do better. Will that help you?”

“Yes, only because I know how important you are to him.”

“I know my actions haven't proven it much lately, but he is very important to me to.”

FRIDAY spoke again, “Karen has disconnected, but she heard what you said. While you were talking I told aunt May. She is taking care of him.”

“Thank you FRIDAY let everyone know we'll be home on Saturday.”

“I well. Good night agent Romanoff.”

“Goodnight, and thank you, FRIDAY.”

Natasha closed the program and got ready for bed. Hoping and dreading that Peter would call her, not sure what she would tell him, she doesn't want to have the whole conversation over the phone. This is something that needs to be done face to face.

\--------------

“Peter, come on sweetie, you need to eat, and I need to check your hands.” May said walking into his room.

“I'm fine.”

“No you’re not. I heard what happened from FRIDAY. I know you are not fine. Come on get up. Let me check your hands and make sure you eat then you can go back to bed.” She walked over to the bed and felt her heart ache at how hurt he looks.

Peter, knowing he can't disappoint May and knowing she's right, slowly gets up.

May gently takes his hands to see the blood still on them, and it looks like a few of the bones are broken or at least fractured. He'll be fine by morning, as long as he eats and she helps him to make sure they are set right.

“Oh honey,” she pulls him into a hug. She feels his tears on her shoulder and feels him shaking. She wraps her arms around him and rocks him for a few minutes.

She took him to the bathroom and has him wash the blood off, while she pulled out a large well stocked, medical bag that Stark had provided for her.

She gently check each finger, and wrapped a couple of places that looked like it needed it.

She then set him down at the table and pulled out some leftovers from the night before. She warmed them up, all the while watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't look any more alive than when she pulled him out of bed.

As she set the food down in front of him. “You know that your mom was older than your dad, right?”

He nodded, not sure, where this was going as he slowly ate the food, he knows he's hungry and needs the fuel to heal, but his hearts not in it.

“She was scared at first to; Ben told me that Richard had to chase after her a few times, before she realized that she didn't want to run anymore. I had a hard time believing it, because I only saw how devoted they were to one another, and then you, when you came along. I had never seen two people more in love than they were.” May taking a sip of her drink to hide the smile, when Peter was suddenly interested in the story. That had been her intention.

“Why, why was she scared?”

“She didn't think she was good enough for him, she had been an agent for a while and had done things she wasn't proud of. And Richard was a scientist, who had not had to do those kind of things.”

Peter, figured out what May was saying before she finished her first sentence, “But, I know who Natasha was, what she did when she was younger, and I still love her, every side of her. Besides, I'm not perfect either.”

“That's not all; Mary had not felt love that deeply before, she had boyfriends, but she explained to me once that most agents wall themselves off, to not feel as deeply. So when she did with Richard it scared her.”

“How, how did he convince her that it would be okay? What convinced her to stop running?”

“He showed her how much he loved her, and showed her that her past didn't bother him. Mostly he made sure he was there for her. He didn't give up.”

“I'm trying to do that now.”

“What does Yoda say 'do or do not, there is no try'...” she grins when he smiles, she knew a star wars reference would cheer him up. “I know you are, and Natasha knows it to. She asked FRIDAY and Karen to tell me what happened, so I could take care of you, because she can't right now. She knows just how badly she screwed up. That happens when love is that strong. We make mistakes, but we love each other enough to not let it ruin something wonderful.”

“ _The moment you stop showing her your love, is the moment someone might start._ ” Peter recalling those words from Ben when he sat him down to explain how to be a man.

Smiling at how much Peter is like his uncle and his father. “Richard is the one that told him that when Ben and I were dating. They both learned it by watching their parents.”

She had distracted him enough to see he had eaten all the food she placed in front of him. “Okay, sweetie, you can go get some sleep.”

He got up to put his plate in the dishwasher and gave May a tight hug. “I love you, May.”

“I love you to, sweetie. Go get some sleep.”

Peter remembered he still needed to ask May about Saturday. “Uh, Carol, you remember Carol, Captain Marvel? She came for a visit she can fly in space. She brought a personal force field and has invited me to go into space to visit the moon on Saturday, as my graduation gift. I'll be perfectly safe. And this is an extremely rare opportunity...”

“You can go, just don't bring anything back that will get us in trouble.” May marveling at just how weird their lives have become, that she's not surprised at his request.

She's known how much he loves the stars. Ever since Ben would take him to star gaze.

Peter gives her his bright smile and hugs her again. “Thank you.”

He goes to his room and sees he has a voicemail, he didn't hear his phone ring. It's from Natasha, from over two hours ago. “Karen why is this over two hours old?”

“I blocked her, but she talked to me, and I told her I wouldn't do it anymore.” Karen said sounding sad and contrite.

“Thank you for looking out for me, but, please don't block her. I know why you did it, but if it was an emergency.” Peter said sounding sad. He really does understand so he doesn't want to yell at her. Just help her see reasoning.

“I understand.”

“I know I'm not mad. Okay?”

Peter gets in bed, and listens to Natasha apologize. He debates whether to contact her or not. But he realizes that he would never ignore her. He opens his FaceTime app.

\-----------------

Natasha was about ready to try and go to sleep, got a text from FRIDAY that May had taken care of Peter. When he called her FaceTime. She opened right away to see him lying in bed, “Hi baby, I'm so sorry.”

“Why?”

“I wasn't thinking, but I, can I talk to you about it when I see you on Saturday? It's complicated and I would rather do it face to face. Please?”

“Okay, I'm sorry for what...”

“No, Peter, you did _nothing_ wrong, this is _entirely_ my fault. I will explain everything on Saturday. I promise. I also promise to not run anymore.”

“Please don't make promises you can't keep.”

That cut deep, but she deserved it. “You're right; I promise I will try to not run anymore.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Did May fix your hands? FRIDAY showed me the video from today.”

“Yes, I have a couple of fractures but they will be healed by morning.” He looked at her for a few minutes, “Why can't you come home tomorrow?”

“I would, but two of the contacts have families. Families I have known for years, I have to make sure they are safe. Please try to understand, while I _never_ should have left without talking to you, I am doing what needs to be done.”

“I understand will you be safe?”

“I have backup this time.”

“I know.”

Natasha cringed at why he suddenly said it flat and his face went blank. “Peter, there has _never_ been and will _never_ be anything between me and Steve. I promise I will explain why I choose him when I get home.”

“I know why you did. To hurt me.”

Natasha closed her eyes; a tear fell from them. “Yes, but I don't think you fully understand why. I will explain on Saturday.” Natasha needs to change the subject “Did you talk to May about going to space on Saturday?”

“Yes, tonight, she's cool with it, as long as I don't bring anything back that will get us in trouble.” He has a small smile, which she hoped he would.

“So no real moon rocks?” Natasha asked smiling

“Shhh, I'm still holding out hope I can sneak one back.”

“I won't tell if you don't. Take plenty of pictures for me.”

“It's getting very late there; you need your beauty sleep. Please be careful, goodnight, моя королева паук”

“I well, goodnight, мой паук”

After they both disconnect, Natasha brushes her finger against the screen and whispers “I love you, Peter. I hope I'll be able to say that to you soon.”

(End Flashback)

“Well, I'm gathering some moon rocks for Stark, so I don't think it will be a problem for you to have one.”

“That is all you took from that?” Peter said with a smile to show he is kidding.

“No, the rest, I'm still processing.”

“Okay, so if I understand, Natasha ran away and didn't tell you she was leaving and she ignored you until later that night, and instead of explaining why she did it, she asks you to wait until we got back, therefore making you wonder or even worry instead of enjoying your trip. Does that about cover it?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds very bad. Natasha isn't really used to dealing with these feeling in herself. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses, but that is the only thing that makes sense to me. I know she loves me, I have seen too much evidence to believe otherwise. I think that she feels like she's not worthy of being in a relationship, I feel the same way, but I have been working on changing that. I won't know until I talk to her.”

“I have to say, just from what I have heard this doesn't sound like the black widow I know. Granted I don't have a lot of memories to draw on.”

“No, you are right, she's always been Natasha fucking Romanoff, THE Black Widow. She's always been sure, and confident. Which is why I know she's as new to this as I am. She has said enough in the time I've known her, that she didn't do relationships, she once said that 'love is for children', so now that she's in love, she's doesn't know what to do. It doesn't help that I'm younger than her. I have to believe in time, it will work out. I have to just, stay the course. I know she's worth it in the end.”

“Okay, but why Steve?”

“I never fully forgave him for what he did to Tony. Also there might be some subconscious jealousy involved. I sometimes can't help the fear that Natasha is going to leave me, because I still see myself as a scrawny nerdy nobody, and I wonder how I could ever hope to win the heart of a beautiful woman like her. It's hard sometimes to overcome that fear, which is why she wants me to talk to Sam, which I am, and it is helping, I also have motivation to be better.”

Carol stopped and brought Peter around to face her, “Peter, I understand all your reasons, I even kinda understand Romanoff's reason, but you _are_ a better man. You are the greatest _scrawny nerdy nobody_ I know. Greater than Steve Rogers. I would be happy to be in a relationship with you... wait; I know, you don't have to try to let me down. I'm not asking you out, just saying you are exactly the person I _would_ want to be with. You are very smart, handsome, and funny. Not to mention a bona fide hero. What's not to love?” Carol said knowing he gets weird about praise she starts to fly again having put him back against her. She smiled at how she stunned him to silence.

“I, uh, okay. Thanks? I wow, you, you’re like superwoman, super powerful and beautiful too. I, okay, thanks. That means a lot; I do like you a lot to. I bet in another life we might have been together.”

“You're welcome, but I was only speaking the truth. Then I guess she's the lucky one.”

“Or he is.”

“How about we go with they both are.”

“I like that.”

“So, since you started the story. I need to know what happened yesterday.”

“Not a lot, after all the craziness of the day before.”

(Flashback Friday)

Peter woke up, his hand fine, feeling better but still wondering about what Natasha will say to him on Saturday.

He gets ready for class and because he went to sleep early, he's up early. He left for school early. He walked just letting his mind wander as his spider-senses keep him out of trouble.

He thinks about everything he knows about Natasha and her history and what May said last night. He thinks that like him, she's scared about how strong their feelings are.

But he's embraced them. He has not problems with being in love with her. He's fine, more than fine with it. At the same time, he knows she's fighting it, when she lets go, she is as fine with it as he is. That's the problem, they can't do anything yet, but their hearts don't want to wait.

That reminds him, he knows they are about 5 hours ahead. He pulls out his phone and texts her a reminder to eat. He hesitates slightly before pressing send. He still not sure, where they are right now. But he takes a deep breath and presses it. Hoping she will respond back.

As he's near the school, his phone vibrates he looks down and with a sigh of relief she texted him back, saying she just now sitting down to get lunch.

They had relocated the two families and they were going to get the third one situated. She added that she was still working on her fourth contact but she would be home when he got back on Saturday.

He takes a chance and asks her to call him when she has a chance, later this evening, that he misses her.

She responds right away that she will when she gets the chance, and that she misses him to.

His smile is much brighter all the way to his locker.

He doesn't have to wait long for Ned and MJ to show up. He saw the faint hickeys on both of their necks. He doesn't say anything because he knows they don't want it out there.

He's happy for them.

Ned has always been the steadfast, if not hyperactive friend that has covered for him more times than he can count.

MJ has been a voice of sarcastic reason that keeps the two boys from getting to far in the weeds.

However, she has never been a fan of the life and death struggles that Peter faces. They all love each other, as friends, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Okay, what's wrong with this picture, you are here early two days in a row, and you are smiling. Today not an off day?” MJ said

“I had such an 'off' day yesterday that I went to bed early. I got up early and today, so far is a pretty good day.”

“So, you patched things up with Natasha?” Ned asked looking intently at him.

“Getting there, plus I might have a surprise for you guys on Monday.” Peter said, he is feeling more comfortable letting them in on his 'other' life.

Then in a move that he learned from Natasha... when she would tease him, he turned and started to walk to class.

He glanced back to see them both look at each other in surprise and hurry to catch up to him. Class went fine, he verbally sparred with Flash, and now that he's being more confident it's having an effect on other parts of his life.

At lunch, for a change, he got a text from Natasha to eat. He let her know he was eating by send her a picture of his food. With the cation _yum yum 'he said sarcastically' ;-)_

He in a move he is still not sure where it came from, had both Ned and MJ get close to him and he took a picture of them. He had his other hand up behind Ned's head with the classic bunny ears, when they both noticed MJ put her hand up behind Peter's head, and Ned stretched out to do the same to MJ.

He took two, first of them like that then a second a few seconds later when they are laughing at how it looked. He'll show Natasha when she gets back. Maybe the next time they come for self-defense lessons.

The rest of the day went pretty quick, he had fun with his friends, something he had not been doing, lately, so worried about this thing with Natasha, he realized that he can't worry about that right now.

He went home, did his homework. The webbed to the tower. He spent the rest of the evening working with Tony to make sure the iron spider suit would stand up to the vacuum of space if need be.

In addition, they made sure the other life support systems were working. The food and water system, has to be bigger. He won't have a hot dog vendor to stop by on the way there and back, and since it will take all day they have to make sure his waste removal system is working.

Not something, you normally think about, they know that Carol doesn't need to do that while in space, just the way her powers work.

However Peter does, so not only does the thicker suit help if something was to happen to the force field device, but it means more room for those systems.

Peter puts the special iron spider-housing unit, in his lab next to the force field device. He then patrolled for a while and is on his way home when Natasha calls him, he sends her a text that he's almost home and asks to call her in little bit after he's cleaned up. She agrees.

He gets home and cleans up, after getting in bed, he open the FaceTime app to call her back. “Hi, everything go okay?”

“Yes, we got the three moved, and I made contact with the fourth, we are going to go move her in the morning and then fly home. She's in the most danger, so she has to move soon. SHIELD agents are currently watching her, but she's in no immediate danger so we can wait until morning before moving her.”

“How dangerous is it?”

“It's no more dangerous than any other. Don't worry Мой паук, I will be home. We have a lot to talk about.” Natasha said her expression neutral.

“Okay, I guess you need to get some rest it pretty late there. So I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?”

“Yes, I'll see you, I... I'll see you when you get home, don't get abducted by aliens.” Natasha said.

“But the truth is out there. I'll do my best. Goodnight Мой королева паук”

\-----------------------

Natasha woke up the next morning, feeling better about the situation. She sets that to the side, focusing on getting the mission done.

After a quick breakfast, they arrange with the local SHIELD offices then go to each of their houses. Helping to load, the kids happy to see Natasha, and fascinated with Steve. He put his USO skills to use in entertaining them. The two families are moved easily. They stop at the local tavern to get lunch, she felt her phone vibrate she waited until they got set down to eat.

She smiles when she sees Peter reminded her to eat. It was still early in the morning at home. She text him back, letting him know what's happening.

She's actually ready to go home now.

She got the families taken care of, and the other two can be moved without her. But, she feels she owe it to them to keep them safe.

After lunch, they get the third person, Simon moved. He has always been a notorious flirt. Normally she had would have no problem flirting back, he is cute, but now she has no desire at all.

In fact, she can't help but compare his flirting, to Peter's earnest teasing and finds that she prefer Peter’s sometimes clumsy but always respectful, and full of tenderness, flirting.

It makes her miss Peter even more. Which has her turning the tables on Peter and text him when he’s at lunch.

She likes the fact that she’s using her time texting her… whatever they are, to ignore the guy who won’t take the hint.

Steve noticing her lack of response starts to run interference for her. They get the Simon moved and they leave.

They head back to the London base, and once they have dinner, she settles in her room, she is finally able to track her last contact down.

Latest reports show that the people looking for her are narrowing where she's at. Not enough to need to do an emergency move, but soon.

She agrees to have SHIELD protection and will move tomorrow morning.

She calls Peter, and then waits for him to get home and call her back. She gets in bed. He calls her back quickly. They talk, she feels better, and they tease each other a little bit, enough to get rid of the bad mental taste of Simon.

As they hung up, she falls asleep.

(End Flashback)

“I'm getting images of you raising your leg like a dog, to _remove the waste_.” Carol said smiling in amusement at that, glad she doesn’t have to deal with it. “I've never met you're friends can I see the picture you took with them?”

“No, but thanks for putting that image in my head. I think we're safe, from that.” Peter said shaking his head with a grin looking at her. He pulls out his phone and shows her the picture of the three of them with the bunny ears.

She laughs at it. Then turning serious, she asks him

“So if you both talked and things are better, why did you look so worried this morning?”

Sigh “I have a sixth-sense I call it a spider-sense, it alerts me to dangers, mostly to me, but I have a version that also alerts me to those I love. When Natasha went on her mission were she was almost killed, my senses were going off, but it wasn't like I usually feel. I felt it strong when my aunt was in danger. I think that it wasn't very strong, because in the end she was okay, and end up better than good. I woke up feeling it this morning.”

“Did you let her know?”

“Yes, I texted her. I wasn't sure if she was busy. I also let FRIDAY know, she told me she would keep an eye on them.”

“We're getting close; you got your camera ready? The first site NASA wants pictures of is coming in view.”

“I'm ready.”

They flew close to the site and Peter took pictures. She moved to the next one and they did the same. They repeated the process on the rest of the sites.

Until they got to Apollo 11's site. He took more photos of the site. She set them down nearby.

Peter knelt down to touch one of the boot prints that is almost gone.

Carol slowly hovered over to the flag, it was not all the way down, but the flag has badly faded. Due to the harsh conditions of space.

She gently straighten the pole and pushed it down to make sure it stays up.

Carol takes Peter's phone and takes a picture of him with the site behind him. He then does the same for her. They lucked out to have the earth rising behind them so he bounced over and took two selfie with her and the earth behind them.

She then picked him up and they flew to another section that has not been explored and picked up a few of the rocks, for Tony. They did that a couple more times.

After that, Peter knelt down and turned off his force field for a moment he touched the moon's surface then dusted himself off. He turned it back on. They slowly lifted off, so not to disturb anything else, as they left the weak gravity of the moon, she picked up speed.

As they speed back to earth. Carol asks about all the stuff he's been saying that didn't make sense to her.

“So, other than the craziness from the last couple of days. I want to hear what else happened. You've been talking about other version of you and Romanoff and now she has the same powers you do? I've really wanted to know what you mean by that. Plus what else has been happening.”

“Well, it’s a very long story.”

“We’ve got a very long trip.”

Peter begins to tell her about the multiverse, and the other spider-people. About Pyotr and who his mother was. He also told her about little events that have happened in the last few months since she was gone.

In the back of his mind, he's still concerned about his warnings.

(Flashback this morning)

Peter woke up, his senses alerting him that someone is possibly in danger.

He checks and May has the day off, and is going with Peter to the tower for the day.

Ned and MJ are going to be with family. He texted them to be a little extra careful.

They know enough to take him seriously.

He then texted Natasha telling her, his spider-sense are warning him someone is in danger. She texted back that she would be extra careful thanked him for the heads up.

Instead of webbing over to the tower, May and Peter drove over, parking in the private garage. They went to the avenger's common floor.

Wanda, Vision, and Pepper are in the kitchen. The others are spread out throughout the upper floors.

Peter heads to his lab to get his housing unit and the force field device. “FRIDAY, my spider-senses are going off today. Someone else is in danger.”

“I'll monitor everyone extra close today.”

“Thank you.”

Peter then heads to Tony's lab to find him there. He put on both devices, and activates them. FRIDAY and Karen both scanned to confirm that he's fully protected.

He deactivates them, and they both head to the common room.

That is about the time that Carol arrived.

Tony asks Carol to join him in his lab for a few minutes.

Peter found out later it was so he could give her a containment unit, he would like some moon rocks to test the elemental content of them.

Also to let her know he had received permission from NASA to visit the sites, and they asked for the pictures.

Also as a surprise he got permission for them to do, a flyby of the ISS Tony knows how excited Peter is to see it.

When they go over the final details, with Peter, he jumps for joy at getting to see the ISS up close. He hugged both Tony and Carol when he found out.

Both Peter and Tony assured both May and Pepper that Peter's suit and the force field device are more than enough protection for the trip.

Carol chimes in that she likes Peter and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

She jokingly said “Powers or not, I've been told by several people, not to make you mad.” she said to May. It lighten the mood, as everyone laughed, especially May and Pepper.

Before Peter activated the devices he gave May and Pepper a hug. Telling them “I’ll be fine, I’m going to be with the strongest Avenger.” Which makes Wanda jokingly protest and hit his shoulder.

He then added smiling “okay I'll be with one of the two strongest avengers. Sorry sora mare”

“That's better frate mai mic.” Wanda said with a laughing smile.

Bruce who had joined the group added to it. “I feel I should be offended on the hulk's behalf. But, I'm just glad that Thor's not here, he would have his kicked puppy dog look.”

Peter sends a quick text to Natasha _Carol and I are getting ready to 'blast off'._

She sent back _Don't get abducted. Don't worry I'm being extra careful. I'll see you when you get back._

Peter activates his iron spider suit, and checks the system with Karen. He then deactivated the headpiece and let them he is all set. They all walk out onto the landing pad and Carol wraps her arm around Peter after he hands her an earpiece so they can talk. They wave as they takes off.

The rest walk inside, after Carol and Peter are too far away to see.

Twenty minutes later, FRIDAY alerts Tony and the other avengers “I have detected someone is trying to hack into agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers phones. I am still detecting their life signs, but am unable to reach them.”

“What made you scan for them?”

“Peter told me earlier that he's spider-senses were warning him of danger today. I told him I would monitor everyone.”

“Where are they now?” Bucky said getting ready for battle, he's learned long ago to trust Peter's senses.

“They are still in Europe last check they were getting ready to move agent Romanoff's last contact.”

“Can you tell anything else about the situation?” Tony asked wanting all the information before they go off, without a plan.

“Not much I'm afraid; the hacking may be why I am unable to contact them.”

“Okay, keep trying to reach them, and if anything changes or the hacker breaks though let us know. They can take care of themselves. We will be on alert. FRIDAY where is Fury and Hill?”

“Agent Hill is London to help with the move of agent Romanoff's contacts. I have alerted her to the situation. She has let me know she will head that way as soon as she can.”

“Keep us apprised.”

\----------------------------

Natasha woke up this morning more than ready for this mission to be done. She finds she really misses spending time with Peter and has a lot to make up for.

She's not looking forward to the conversation she’ll be having with him, but she has realized that she wants to have it.

She's ready to stop running.

They eat a light breakfast; Natasha can tell that Steve is just as eager to get this done as she is.

She thinks that next time she has a non-emergency mission she is going to bring Peter. She can show him Europe the way she knows it. He will love it.

They fly to the last contacts place, Natasha's gut and spider-senses are letting her know something is wrong; it seems to be low level. She lets Steve know, he says it could just be the bad guys are getting closer.

During the flight, Natasha gets a text from Peter with his warning. Not wanting to worry him, she lets him know she will be extra careful but doesn't tell him she's getting the same slight warning.

They reach the house, and are surprised not to see any SHIELD presence. They go in and Yelena, her contact is there.

“Where are the SHIELD agents?” Steve asked

“I knew you would be here soon, and I sent them away. Their presence was to high profile for my taste.” Yelena said.

“Okay, will let’s go.” Natasha's senses are getting stronger.

“We have time; I have all I plan to take, already packed. May I offer you a drink? Tea, coffee, water?”

Natasha's phone went off again. She excused herself to step outside and see it is a text from Peter letting her know he's taking off. She smiles and sends her message back.

As she walks back inside she hears them talking. As soon as she stepped back, into the room a heavy door slammed shut and gas fills the room. She looks over to see Yelena jump back into another room as another heavy door slams shut.

Steve gets up to start trying to pry the door open, when he stumbles. He tells her the water he had, must have had something in it.

He falls over, she rushes over and feels his pulse, it's strong and steady. So whatever they are doing they want them alive.

That is the only reason she doesn't reveal her powers by trying to ripping off the door. She feels herself fall unconscious.

She awakes to find herself in the same room, handcuffed to a chair. She doesn't reveal she's awake, because she can hear Yelena talking to someone.

“Damn it Stark made these phones too hard to hack with what I've got here.”

“Keep trying I want to know what they have on it.” Whoever is on the other end is using a voice modulator.

“I should have some time, I gave Rogers an extra strong dose, and a normal human will be out at least an hour.”

“I want all the information they have on Peter Parker,” the voice demanded

Natasha forced herself not to react. What do these people want with Peter? Do they know he's spider-man? Do they know how close he is to her, and are trying to hurt her though him?

“Who is Peter Parker to you anyway? You’re obsessed with him.” Yelena asked

“Who he is, is no concern of yours. You have all the information you need about him.”

Natasha can hear how the voice is slightly unhinged about Peter, which concerns her more than anything else does. She has to wait patiently and see what else can be reveal.

“I'm just saying why bother with some nobody when I have both the Black Widow and Captain America here. I can do whatever I want to them. I can kill them and then I can go to New York and kill this Parker guy if you want. He owes me a debt anyway, I'll happily kill him.”

“I don't care about your little feud with Romanoff. In fact, once you have all the information you can get. Kill her, it make getting to Parker easier. However you will not go anywhere near Peter Parker. He is mine.”

They stop talking but Natasha can tell that Yelena isn't making any progress with cracking the phones. She would smile at how good Stark and FRIDAY are at their jobs.

After a while, Yelena finally says. “I'm getting nowhere, I guess I'll have to wake Romanoff and get the information the old fashion way.”

“Whatever. Just get me the information. I don't like being disappointed.” The voice disconnected the line.

Natasha can hear Yelena walk into another room and come back pushing a cart with metal objects on it. She can smell the dried blood, as well as smelling salts to wake her up. She can hear her muttering under her breath about bitchy benefactors and their demands.

She prepares herself for the salts, but is instead 'awakened' with a right cross to the face.

“Shit you got a hard head.” Yelena said shaking out her hand.

Natasha acting like she just woke up, looks around pretending to be groggy. “Wha, what's going on?”

“Wakey, wakey Romanoff.”

“Yelena, what, what are you doing, why did you capture us?”

“You really don't recognize me? I know I changed my look a little but you don't recognize me?”

“I'm guessing you mean more than as a contact.”

“That was just to get close to you. My real name is Yelena Belova, does that ring a bell?”

“No, sorry.”

“Impossible, you must be lying.”

“Why don't you tell me what I've done to you? Maybe I'll remember you then.” Natasha is playing along; she really doesn't know this woman.

She can also see and feel with her senses that the camera in the corner of the room is watching. Likely the mysterious voice.

“What you did!?! You took my title from me. I was supposed to be the Black Widow. But you took it.”

“Okay, so you were one of the girls from the red room. You know it was destroyed years ago.”

“Yes, thanks to you and your _precise_ Parker's parents.”

Natasha let herself react to that, knowing it would make Yelena reveal more.

“Oh yes, I know that Peter Parker's mommy and daddy were a big part of why, if that incompetent fool Alexi hadn't screwed up, and killed you when I told him where you were. I could have killed them myself. Instead that bitch had to save you and turn you against our people.”

“What are you talking about Parker is just Stark's personal intern.”

“Don't lie to me...” Yelena reared back to strike Natasha again, she made sure to turn with the punch so Yelena doesn't know about her increased durability. “... My sources say that you're Parker's new mommy. So, I ask myself do I go kidnap him, and bring him here to kill him in front of you first, or do I kill his new mommy and daddy in front of him before I kill him.”

“Mommy and daddy?”

“Don't play dumb you and Rogers here playing house. The super soldier and the super slut.”

“I'm not sure where you got your information, but Steve and I are not in a relationship and we are not Parker's parents.”

“Bullshit, Simon told me all about how you haven't been responding to his flirting. He knows you are in love.”

“Why do you care about Parker, I heard his parents are dead. So why bother.”

“They cost me everything. It will hurt you. And it will be fun, maybe I can turn him against you, tell him all about all the bad things you've done, and when he hates you, maybe I can get him to kill you. Oh, that would be delicious. But I doubt I'll have the time, my sources say he's wrapped around your little finger.” Yelena says with a wild eyed smile, the look of a deranged killer.

“But I'm getting ahead of myself, I need you to open your phone, and tell me everything you know about Parker...” Yelena pulled the cloth covering the tray next to her to reveal several blades and surgical instruments, which can be used for torture. “...or else.”

Natasha allows herself to act scared. “Why, why would you do that, I can't open the phone, unless you hand it to me. And I'm telling you I don't know anything about Parker, other than he's Stark's intern. I don't interact with him.”

“Really, you cave so soon, you are weak and pathetic. What if I inflict a little damage on your pretty face, make it so Rogers over there won't want you. I bet you will tell me everything.”

“I'm telling you I don't know anything. Please don't do this.”

“Well I guess if you don't know anything I'll get my fun at least. Then when the captain wakes up, I can decide if I want to kill him or you first. Than I think I will go to New York anyway.”

Natasha can tell that Steve is wake now, by his heartbeat, he's gotten better at pretending to still be asleep.

“So, anything you want to say before I have my fun? Beg for your life or something?” Yelena asked picking up a rusty blade

Natasha knowing she's gotten all the information she's going to get, and frankly is getting sick and tired, of Yelena casually mention how she is going to kill Peter.

Natasha drops all pretense and looks her in the eyes, and with a stone cold smile says, “Yeah, I'm going to kill you pretty soon.”

Yelena looks up surprised, but is trying to hide it. For the first time today, Yelena is afraid, she starts to slowly back up, “Oh really how do you plan to do that?”

Natasha looks over at the tray. “I'm still deciding I might just slit your throat, or I might take that Patterson trocar and jam it through your head. Although _I am_ feeling participate pissed off, I think I might take that rusty blade in your hand and slice off parts.”

“And how can you, when you're secured to the chair?”

“Oh you mean the handcuffs...” She pulls her hands out from behind her, “... I picked them.”

Natasha lunged at Yelena who reacted almost as fast. She lunged for the door, just getting inside before the door came down. Natasha in a rage slammed her fist against the door.

She can still feel the camera watching so she goes to the desk, thankful that their phones are still there. She picks them both up and runs the anti-virus and spyware scan when she reboots them.

As it's doing that, she searches the desk for keys.

Finding them, she goes over to Steve and kneeling down behind him she searches for the handcuff key and whispers, “We still have an audience. So be careful.”

She finds the key and unlocks the cuffs. She helps him stand; he shakes off the last of the drug. “See if you can make an exit. I'll see what information I can gather.”

Natasha sees her phone is back on, FRIDAY has run her own scan to confirm that both phones are clean. Natasha updates her on what has happened and FRIDAY confirms she is working to backtrack the video feed. Natasha searches the desk again for any Intel, including any hidden drawers.

She hears a metal screeching sound to see that Steve has indeed made an exit.

FRIDAY alerts her that agent Hill is en route with a handpicked team to go through the house.

Natasha connects the phone to the desktop computer, and FRIDAY tears though the firewalls and counter measures to get all the information on the hard drives.

What she finds make her mad. This person is after her family. FRIDAY carefully scans every sector of the hard drives on the computer finding a hidden drive.

The camera is shut off, confirmed when FRIDAY tells her she's located the general area somewhere in New York before the feed was cut. The other avengers are heading there with SHIELD backup.

“All clear now Steve. Hill is en route here, and the avengers are en route to the location the camera was feeding to, in New York.”

“Do we know what's going on? I was only partially awake, did I hear Peter's name mentioned?”

Sigh, “Yes, the woman is working for a benefactor that wants Peter. She was one of the red room girls that wasn't happy that I helped to destroy it.”

Natasha searching the desk finds a hidden drawer, but her spider-senses warn her of the countermeasure before she opens it, she finds it deactivates it, opens to find papers. She sets them with the rest of the Intel she's gathering when she hears quinjets.

“I think Hills almost here, I can hear two quinjets.” Natasha tells Steve.

“Almost 30 seconds later Steve looks up surprised, “Damn you and Peter have some sharp senses I am just now hearing it.”

“That's because you're getting old.” Natasha joked. “Come on old man. I have a date tonight and I'm not going to be late. They can take care of anything I missed.” Natasha said gathering all the papers she found. She tossed Steve's phone to him, and grabbed hers. They headed outside. Just as the two quinjets landed. Hill walks over to Natasha and Steve after she gives her orders.

At seeing the papers in Natasha's hands, she asks, “Can we get those when you are done?” She knows better than to ask, or even demand them from her.

“Since you asked, yes as soon as we scan them I'll make sure I get them to you.”

“Okay, I assume you two are okay, and don't need a medic to check you?”

“No, were fine.” Steve said this time.

“Okay, safe flight...” Then added quietly “say hi to Parker for me.” She smiled at Natasha.

Natasha doesn't say anything as she walked on to the jet.

She pulled out her phone, as soon as the ramp closed. She has gotten in the habit of scanning for surveillance devices if a vehicle is unprotected.

Sure enough, FRIDAY found a listening device, but no cameras. She tapped Steve and showed him the screen letting him know.

He pulled his own phone out and typed _disinformation or destroy,_ meaning do they give whoever is listen false information or do they just destroy it.

Natasha using the preflight checklist as cover, has FRIDAY see if it is broadcasting or just collecting.

FRIDAY comes back to say it's just collecting and Tony wants them to put in a soundproof box and he will examine it when they get home.

After they do that, FRIDAY confirms there are no other surveillance devices.

“All clear, I'm guessing Yelena put it here in a hurry after she ran.”

They take off and plot a course back to New York best possible speed. They will get home later than she wants.

“Boss said the place that the video feed went to, is the same place you encountered the robots last week.”

“You mean the ones that had the drug that attacked Peter?”

“Yes, however it was incinerated, the building was fully in flames by the time they got there. Agent Barton is staying behind to see if he can find anything in the remains, with a SHIELD team.”

“If the bug isn’t broadcasting, then that means someone would have to come collect it. We should use this as an opportunity to see who the double agent is.” Steve said.

“Yeah, I was thinking that myself. FRIDAY does Stark have some sort of super fancy spy cams we can plant to see who comes to collect their bug, also if I send him a couple of pictures can he make a copy and fill it with useless data to fool whomever for a little bit.”

Tony comes on the speaker this time. “Yeah, I can add a signal at a very high frequency that we might be able to detect as soon as it’s played. Too many variables, to know for any kind of certainty but it won’t hurt to try. Plus if it does work, we’ll know whoever makes a copy and plays it. Also, we’ve reviewed the sound from the phones, we are currently working on tracking this so called source. FRIDAY and I are none too happy that we have an unknown spy in our house.”

“That’s fine but leave the rest for me, and Clint. After all you have one of the world’s best spy and spy hunters who are highly motivated to find them.”

“Hell hath no fury… right Romanoff.” Tony says the smile evident in his tone.

“Not quite what the phrase means but I consider it close enough.”

“Tony you seem very relaxed for what we learned.”

Tony’s tone turned from playful, to low and dark. “Oh no, Rogers, I’m pissed, but May is safe here all day and Peter is in one of the most secure locations in the universe, right now. I’ve learned from my loving fiancé to hold that anger until I can find a target, then after Romanoff’s done with them, if there is anything left. I’ll be happy to show them my displeasure. _Nobody_ messes with my family.”

“Agreed, can you have Clint or Bucky meet us when we land to bring the spy cam. Then in the morning we need to all have a meeting to discuss our options.” Natasha said.

“Including Peter?” Steve asked for clarification

“Including Peter, he seems to be this guy’s target. He and May should have the final say.” Natasha answering Steve’s question. Peter turns 18 in a few weeks, they need to trust him with stuff that directly affects him.

“We are about 4 hours away. I’m getting ready to send you pictures.”

“I’ll have something ready for you by then; See you when you get here.”

The flight is silent and simmering with anger. Natasha and Steve take the time to make sure their bags had not had anything added or taken when Yelena was there.

As they land at the New York SHIELD base. Natasha's anger dissipates and a equal mix of excitement and dread fills her.

Excitement to get to see Peter, but dread for how the conversation will go. The Black Widow side is saying for everyone's protection it would be better for her to pull away and not get distracted by these feelings. However her true self which is finally coming out, is saying that is exactly the wrong thing to do.

By dealing with their feelings she won't be distracted by them.

Then maybe she will stop hurting the man she loves. She's getting more comfortable saying that in her mind, she hopes she can say it to him, and mean it.

Bucky is waiting for them when the ramp lowers. He walks on looking them both over. He hands the package to Natasha with the spy cam and the fake bug, as he gives Steve a quick hug.

Natasha hides her smile, when she see it. She sees it as a testament to how much Peter has changed them.

Before they would never do anything like that in public, and rarely in private, but being around Peter has changed them all for the better.

She quickly plants the camera and places the bug in the same spot it was before. FRIDAY confirms on her phone, she has the picture.

Now it's a waiting game.

They head back to the tower after Steve checks the jet and equipment in.

Natasha immediately goes to her room to clean up. As she's finishes FRIDAY lets them all know that her satellite sensors are detecting Carol and Peter.

They should be back within an hour.

Within the hour everyone is standing on the landing platform. They watch as Carol and Peter land and when Peter steps away he briefly stumbles, having been weightless all day, it takes a minute for him to adjust.

Carol knowing it would happen was waiting to catch him, just in case. He didn't need it, with just a hand on his elbow for a moment it returns to normal.

An effect of his spider-abilities, he has been known to spend hours upside down so he adjust quicker than anyone else would.

He deactivates the force field and the iron spider suit. His cloths are rumpled and sweat stained in some places, no matter how much the suit breaths he still sweats a little.

He takes a deep breath of air that is not recycled from his suit.

He turns and gives Carol a tight hug, whispering his thanks for some of the best memories he's ever had.

She hugs him tightly to, and tells him they are some of her best memories too.

Natasha who is standing in the back, has to reign in her jealousy at the tender moment between the two.

She considers this his payback for her taking Steve, even though he'd never see it that way.

Peter turns and May walks over to give him a tight hug. He returns it. May then kisses his forehead and steps back.

Pepper is next, giving him, her own hug and forehead kiss as well.

They can both see how happy he is, the smile on his face so wide it hurts.

Tony gives him a hug to. And then smiling say, “you need a shower, spiderling.”

He walks over to give Wanda a hug. Says hi to Vision standing next to her. Then Clint who had just got back from the fire remains Peter wrinkles his nose and asks “You been playing with fire?”

“Something like that. We'll fill you in on the details later.”

“Bucky, Steve.” he waves at them. Peter not sure what to think about Steve right now.

He turns and his breath catches, when he spots Natasha in the back, she looks unsure of herself.

He walks over to her, “моя королева паук” He whispers.

Her smile brightened his world. “мой паук” She whispers back.

He walks up to her, and she opens her arms to him. He gladly steps into her embrace. Just holding each other.

“My queen.” He buries his face in her neck that she has come to love as much as he does.

“My favorite subject.” she says as she buries her face in his neck. Smiling as she feels him quietly chuckle.

He teases her with “still your only subject.” she can hear the smile in his voice.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

The rest of the group walk by them to go back inside, some of them are making a late dinner. Tony has taken the containment unit from Carol to put in a larger storage unit for later examination.

After a while, Natasha hears another heartbeat still on the platform, she looks up to see Carol is still where she landed. She's looking out over the city.

She turns and looks Natasha in the eyes, Natasha can tell she wants to talk to her about something. She has a couple of guess and they all have to do with the man in her arms.

“Peter, baby, go get cleaned up, and we'll all sit down for dinner. Then after, I'll explain everything to you in my room. You and May are staying here tonight.”

May had been told a little bit of what's going on, she is fine with staying in the tower tonight. She called to get tomorrow off from work. She agreed with the others that she and Peter should have a say at tomorrow's meeting.

Peter, can tell something has happened but his senses are not warning him of anything right now, so he'll wait. He kisses the corner of her mouth and steps away. He waves at Carol and steps inside.

Natasha watches as he goes down the hall. She then moves to stand next to Carol. Looking out over the city. Waiting for her to say whatever she's going to say.

“I'm sure it will come as no surprise that I care a great deal for Peter.” Carol finally says.

Natasha doesn't say anything, continues to wait.

“Since it was a long trip, and when I arrived I could see that he was hurting. I asked him about what's been going on lately.”

another pause, as Natasha waits.

“He told me about what happened, after I left on Wednesday.”

Natasha couldn't help but feel the shame, she turned her head looking down briefly but then went back to looking out over the city.

“I have to admit, I didn't like what I heard. For someone to purposely hurt someone I care about.”

Carol turns to look Natasha in the eyes. Natasha not one to back down, does the same thing.

“Even after all the pain you have put him through, he still explained why he thinks you have been doing that to him. I hope for your sake, he's right. Otherwise I wouldn't be happy if you were just trying to hurt him on purpose. Because he is one of the best men I've ever met.”

“You're right he is.” Natasha says quietly

“He has chosen to love you, deeply.”

Natasha feels her eyes well up, “I know.”

“I'm not looking for your reasons, or excuses, or anything like that. You owe that to him. I'm just here to give a little advise.”

Natasha knows this is the reason Carol wants to talk to her.

“Whatever your issues are, fix them. Because if I hear you continue to break his heart...”

Carol waits a beat then finishes “...than a new queen might usurp your throne.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing the challenge there. “Noted”

Carol turns to walk inside.

Natasha turns to look out over the city. She thinks that could have gone a lot worse. Had their places been switched, Natasha's not so sure she would have been so nice.

She puts that to the side. She has a important conversation to get ready for.

She walks inside herself and can see everyone's watching her. She smiles, then goes to see if she can help in the kitchen.

Peter walks out of his room, having showered and taken care of anything else he might have needed to for a while. His stomach growls at the smell of the delicious food.

When he walks into the kitchen he finds that everyone is seated, and the same seat between Natasha and Carol is open for him. He doesn't hesitant he goes to sit down.

Him being the last one, they start to eat. He and Carol talk about what they did. Peter having already uploaded the pictures to FRIDAY so she can clean them up and send them to NASA. She puts them on the big screen TV so everyone can see them.

They all laughed when they saw the second picture that he took with Carol and the earth behind them they both had bunny ears behind the other's head. Huge smiles on their faces.

“I'm guessing that is _not_ one for NASA?” Tony said smiling at their antics.

“No, but I would like a physical copy to keep here.” Carol said

“I'm sure I can make that happen. Does that mean you are going to spend more time earthbound?” Tony asked using it to find out what Carol's plans are.

“I can't promise how often I can be here, but this is my home. The people I care about, are here. Lately I've been feeling less nomadic and more homesick. But I still have responsibility out in the universe.”

Peter put an arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder for a second. “I'm glad.” he said with a smile. Not wanting to cause any problems like the last time they all had dinner he went back to eating.

Natasha can see everyone is subtly looking in her direction. She would laugh but she just leans around Peter and with an easy smile says “I second that, I'm glad, not just because we can always use a powerhouse like you...” She does smirk and add “There's no place like home.”

To keep it from getting weird, Tony looks over to Steve and says “Yes, we know, you got that reference.”

“One time, Tony I said it one time.” Steve said with a laugh.

Which only a few people got right way. Until, Tony started to explain the story of that first meeting between what would become the avengers, on the Helicarrier, with Natasha and Steve even Bruce 'helping' him to make sure it was told right.

The whole table was laughing at their antics. They continue to tell the story of how the avengers first formed.

They sat and talked for another hour before people started to get up, some to relax, some to get ready for bed. Soon it was just Natasha and Peter, she looks over and says. “When you are ready, I'll be in my room.”

“I'm ready now.” They both take their dishes to the sink.

As they walk to her room, they both feel apprehension. They enter her room and close the door. She has him sit on her bed, grabs her chair slide it over in front of him. “First, I am so sorry. I never should have done that.”

“Why did you?”

“Because, I don't deserve you.” Natasha whispers

“That's where you're wrong, I don't deserve you.” Peter says back.

“Peter you should be with someone better than me...”

“Who, MJ? She and Ned are happy together, and while she is my friend, she could not handle the life and death situations I get into. Carol? Is that what the conversation was about earlier, I care about her, but I told you. _You_ hold my heart, _You_ are my last thought at night, and _you_ are my first thought in the morning, _You_ are the only one I dream about. I don't want to be with anyone else. I know you love me, why can't you let go of your fears. Please, give me, give us a chance. I'm scared for the same reason you are, but I am even more scared of being without you. My life has sucked so much when we were apart this last few days...”

Natasha stands up, and grabs him and pulls him to her, wrapping him in a hug.

Hugging her back, he whispers “Please give us a chance, I don't want to be without you anymore. Please”

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her mouth to his, then pulled him back to her. Them not being able to do anything more is going to kill her. “Okay, I'll do my best to let go of my fears... I don't want to run anymore. I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise I'll try.”

Peter felt himself sag in relief, “Thank you, that is all I ask, let me show you how much I love you, let me prove to you that I think you deserve me. While I do what I can to prove to you I deserve you. Let me prove I can, in spite of my fears, win your heart.”

She leans back placing her hand on his cheek again, “Peter, you have nothing left to prove. You have already won my heart.”

Peter lifted his head looking at her in shock.

She smiles and whispers softly. “I love you...” she kissed his mouth “Peter.”

He swallows, then he whispers almost inaudible “I love you too...” he leans forward and kisses the corner of her mouth, “Natasha.”

He smiles very bright, but then it dims, “I'm guessing this has to stay here.”

Natasha gives a sad smile, “for now, but I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm not going anywhere either, home is where the heart is.” he gently takes her hand that's still on his cheek and places it over his heart, “home” he whispers looking at her.

Natasha never wanted to kiss someone so bad as her eyes teared up. The intensity, in which he looks at her, leaves her almost breathless.

“you are not making it easy for us to wait.”

“you say it like it's bad thing. I know we should. I know we need to, but I really don't want to.”

“Tonight, tonight I will stay with you. We can't keep doing it, but for tonight... Go get ready for bed, I'll be there soon.”

“As you wish, my queen.” Peter said his smile lighting up the whole room.

She smiles “Yes, I love you to.” at his surprised look, “What, just because _we_ haven't watched 'the Princes Bride' doesn't mean I haven't. Lila and Cooper both love that movie.”

Getting over his surprise, he gives a playful pout, “Betrayed, I was waiting until we were together, to show you that one.”

She walks over to him, putting her arms around him, “Well we still can, I'll act like I've never seen it. I'm told I'm a good actress.”

“I believe you said _I'm excellent at everything I do_.”

“True, true, but you're stalling, I mean if you don't want me to...”

Peter put his finger on her lip to stop her from talking. “nope, no, nada don't you dare finish that statement. I'm going.”

Peter removed his finger and kissed her mouth then walked out of her room. She closed and locked her door and then got ready for bed herself. Taking her time, to make sure he is ready. Her smile hasn't left her face.

She walked out of her room, looking down the hall to see Carol on the couch watching TV she does that to catch up. Natasha nods at her as she open's Peter's door to find him standing in the middle of his room. Waiting for her. She closes his door.

“Are you ready?” she asks

He nods.

“Well are you waiting for permission or something?”

“No, I just, it seemed weird to be waiting for you _in bed_... it felt like I was waiting to have sex with you.” He blushes.

“I had not thought of it that way, but I see your point. Okay, I'm tired, it's been a very long day, and I'm still 5 hours ahead. Go ahead.”

Peter climbs in and lays on his side back against the wall.

Natasha climbs in, thinking of how different this time feels. She's not hiding behind a different reason, like he's hurt, or he had that horrible nightmare. This is they need time together, and are tempting fate by doing this.

He shifts over next to her, his arms going back to where they have gone every time. Their arms around each other. “I love you, Natasha.” Peter said as he tucks his face in his favorite place of her neck.

She smiles and turns her head slightly “I love you to, Peter.”

After a while, “Is the fact that it looks like you got a right cross to your face, have anything to do with your long day, and why May and I are here tonight. I'm not complaining, just wanting to know what's going on.”

“So, you have were paying attention to those observation skills I was teaching you. I assumed you were just trying to look down my shirt.”

“Well, I am hot for teacher.”

They both laugh.

“Nice try on the dodge, are you okay?” Peter added.

“I'm fine, yes to both of your questions, we are all having a meeting tomorrow morning. I found some troubling information that we need to figure out a plan of attack.”

“Okay, I'm not worried right now, I'm in the safest place on the planet. That will be tomorrow's worries.”

They both shuffle a bit to get comfortable they hands entwining. They are both sound asleep within minutes.

Carol after taking a real hot shower, which can be hard to come by out in the cosmos. She gets ready for bed, not tired yet. She asks FRIDAY to help her catch up on current events.

A little bit later she sees Peter walk out of Natasha's room with a huge smile on his face, he waves at her, which she waves back.

Not much later, Natasha steps out of her room, and walks to Peter's room, she nods at Carol who does the same. Watches her walk into Peter's room and close the door. Not sure what to make of it, she lets it go.

While she didn't lie to either of them earlier. She really does care for Peter, and would have no problem being in a relationship with him. But she can see the love they have for each other whenever they are together. She hopes it works out for them. She goes back to catching up on current events.


	5. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this last chapter into two.
> 
> Last part should be up soon, almost all written.

The next morning, the whole team, plus May, Pepper, and Carol, filled the conference room. Steve and Tony at the head of the table FRIDAY at the ready to pull up any information as needed.

“Okay, so far what we know is some mysterious person seems to want our spiderling for reasons unknown. They have proven they are not afraid to attack civilians with the robots; SHIELD has been examining the remains of the robots. I have requested some of it sent here, so Peter and I can examine them ourselves.” Tony started the meeting

“The fact that they were able to find this Yelena and knew her history with both Natasha and Peter suggests significant resources.” Steve took over

Peter was surprised when he said this Yelena had ties to him as well. “Wait, I only got the bare minimum of this Yelena, how is she connected to me?”

Natasha looked at the two men at the front, “Play it, most of the details we know are from it.”

“You sure?” Steve asked when she nodded and he saw her reach over to take Peter's hand since they are sitting next to each other. “Okay so as you know we went to move several contacts that we believed were in danger. When we arrived at the last location, we were gassed and this Yelena had slipped an extra potent dose in my water. We were able to get video from a camera and sync it with the sound picked up by our phones that she was apparently trying to hack, to get information. FRIDAY run it.”

The screen shows what looks like a very plain room with two doors, a desk and two chairs showing Natasha and Steve handcuffed to each one. A blond woman is shown at the desk bent over what looks to be one of the phones. A desktop computer running next to it.

_Damn it Stark made these phones too hard to hack with what I've got here._

_Keep trying I want to know what they have on it_

_I want all the information they have on Peter Parker_

_Who is Peter Parker to you anyway? You’re obsessed with him._

_I'm just saying why bother with some nobody when I have both the Black Widow and Captain America here. I can do whatever I want to them. I can kill them and then I can go to New York and kill this Parker guy if you want. He owes me a debt anyway, I'll happily kill him._

_I don't care about your little feud with Romanoff. In fact, once you have all the information you can get. Kill her, it make getting to Parker easier. However you will not go anywhere near Peter Parker. He is mine._

Peter gently squeezed Natasha's hand when he heard her heartbeat pickup. “I'm right here, I'm fine.” He softly whispered she looked over at him and smiled softly, her heart calmed down.

_Shit, you got a hard head._

Natasha saw Peter get mad when they saw the woman punch her she gently squeezed his hand “She hurt herself more than me.” she whispered

_That was just to get close to you. My real name, is Yelena Belova does that ring a bell?_

_What you did!?! You took my title from me. I was supposed to be the Black Widow. But you took it._

_Yes, thanks to you and your precise Parker's parents._

_Oh yes, I know that Peter Parker's mommy and daddy were a big part of why, if that incompetent fool Alexi hadn't screwed up, and killed you when I told him where you were. I could have killed them myself. Instead, that bitch had to save you and turn you against our people._

Most of the room unaware of who Peter's parents were looked at Peter.

“ _Don't lie to me... ... My sources say that you're Parker's new mommy. So, I ask myself do I go kidnap him, and bring him here to kill him in front of you first, or do I kill his new mommy and daddy in front of him before I kill him._

_Don't play dumb you and Rogers here playing house. The super soldier and the super slut._

_Bullshit, Simon told me all about how you haven't been responding to his flirting. He knows you are in love._

Peter whispered cheerfully “Who's Simon, and can I meet him?”

Natasha not at all falling for it, “He is someone who is getting his life scrutinized by SHIELD to see if he as anything to do with this. No, you can't meet him, besides I'm done with him either way.

_They cost me everything. It will hurt you. And it will be fun, maybe I can turn him against you, tell him all about all the bad things you've done, and when he hates you, maybe I can get him to kill you. Oh, that would be delicious. But I doubt I'll have the time, my sources say he's wrapped around your little finger._

“This woman is crazy.” Peter whispered to Natasha, she nodded her head, in agreement.

_But I'm getting ahead of myself, I need you to open your phone, and tell me everything you know about Parker... ...or else._

_Why, why would you do that, I can't open the phone, unless you hand it to me. And I'm telling you I don't know anything about Parker, other than he's Stark's intern. I don't interact with him._

_Really, you cave so soon, you are weak and pathetic. What if I inflict a little damage on your pretty face, make it so Rogers over there won't want you. I bet you will tell me everything._

_Well I guess if you don't know anything I'll get my fun at least. Then when the captain wakes up, I can decide if I want to kill him or you first. Then I think I will go to New York anyway._

_Yeah, I'm going to kill you pretty soon._

_Oh really how do you plan to do that?_

_I'm still deciding I might just slit your throat, or I might take that Patterson trocar and jam it through your head. Although I am feeling participate pissed off, I think I might take that rusty blade in your hand and slice off parts._

_And how can you, when you're secured to the chair?_

_Oh, you mean the handcuffs... I picked them._

_Natasha lunged at Yelena who reacted almost as fast. She lunged for the door, just getting inside before the door came down. Natasha in a rage slammed her fist against the door._

The video shut off.

“Yessss!” Peter said pumping his fist with his other hand. He sees that everyone was looking at him. “Sorry, I got excited.” leaning towards Natasha “True Lies... nice, I knew my showing you movies would pay off.”

“Okay, so we learned that Natasha watches movie, and this woman has some serious hate for you both.” Steve said.

“Okay, wait I don't understand about Peter's parents what do they have to do with Natasha and this woman?” Carol asked she could see several looks of confusion in the room.

“I can answer that.” Fury walked into the room

As he walked up to the front he placed his hand on May's shoulder “May, how are you doing?”

“Nick, I'm doing well.”

“Carol, I'm hurt you didn't come see me.” he said to her looking at her.

“I planned to look you up this week. Mister super-secret agent man.”

“Parker.”

“Don Corleone” That caused May and Natasha to quietly laugh, and Peter saw the slight upturn of Fury's mouth. As he shakes his head.

He reached the head of the table and started speaking “Most of you are not aware, Parker's parents were SHIELD agents, his mom was one of agents that trained me, and she was my partner when I first started out. His dad started as a scientist and he met and fell in love with Mary. He switched to be a field agent.” FRIDAY showed a picture of Peter's parents, one of several images she got from Fury as he came in.

Peter had never seen that picture before leaned forward, his eyes wide. Natasha and May both watching him.

Fury aware of what was happening went on “They became one of the best teams we had, at infiltration and sabotage. Right after Mary became pregnant with Peter they was sent on a mission, at the time we didn't know it was a Hydra mission they were supposed to go and observe a target. Unknown at the time Natasha sent by the red room to observe them. When this Yelena contacted a man, you had crossed paths with a few months prior. From what we have gathered she was a true believe, and her skills are almost as good as your, was in the program. We are considering her a serious threat, especially since she was able to fool us for as long as she did.

The image of a large man showed “This is the only image I can find of the man we know only as Alexi who was sent to kill Natasha so Yelena could become the black widow. Almost did from what Mary had told me.”

Natasha nodded seeing what happened in her mind's eye, Peter gently squeezed her hand and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Fury continued, “However Mary killed the man and then she and Richard nursed Natasha back to health. They attempted to get her to defect, but was not able to. Mary became almost obsessed with getting her and the other girls away from the red room. That is what got them killed. The Red Room had Hydra kill them. I then removed any references of Peter, Ben, and May in the system. For their safety.”

“Okay, so we have two possible scenarios: one this Yelena knew of Peter's parents and was biding her time. Two this mysterious other person knows of Peter's parents and knew about or found out about Yelena's history and decided to use her. Either seems plausible. It also makes tracking this so called 'source' harder.” Steve summarized before the meeting could get off track.

“Whatever their source is, it's either old or low level. Since the recent changes in Natasha and Peter's situation are not the most guarded, with the medical and science staff.” Tony takes up.

“Do we know anything about the drug that was in Peter's system?” Steve asked

Bruce spoke this time, “Not much I'm afraid, it seem to specifically attack Peter's spider systems, his enhanced healing, and senses especially, by wreaking havoc on his nervous system, it however broke down too fast for either myself or Dr. Cho to get any kind of read on it.”

Peter spoke, “That makes sense, it felt like my nerves were on fire, and I was experiencing a sensory overload, my sight wasn't as bad, but the touch was the worst. Which has the most to do with my nervous system so that makes sense, it also made my body act like it was a bad cold, or flu, I was running hot and cold, I kept remember flashes and trying to get whatever was off me.”

Steve took over “That seems to suggest a truly terrifying scenario, this mysterious other party knows that Peter is Spider-man, and the attack was a test to see if the drug would work. After reviewing the footage, the sound they make is specifically designed to disorientate those with enhanced senses such as Peter and Natasha. So if the robots were programmed to attack whoever reacted to their sound, that would explain why the one attacked Peter at first, before Karen shielded the frequency, and then when Natasha was surrounded she was affected by the sound. That might mean that they were autonomous and Natasha's powers are still secret.”

“That might also mean something that is even more terrifying, that whoever it is, not only knows about my powers, they know how they work. There isn't a sound that would affect just enhanced senses alone unless you know the specifics of it. I didn't even know there was a sound that could do that to me, but this other person does.” Peter said

Tony finished up “Okay, so we now know that this Yelena hates both of our spiders and there is another party in play with serious knowledge and resources and wants Peter very badly. That about sum it up?”

“If I'm reading the situation right, the other party seems to be patient they have shown long term planning. However it is Yelena I'm concerned about, she seems hell bent on destroying my life, and killing Peter.” Natasha said.

“So now we know as much as we can at this point, what do we do about it? May you and Peter will have final say when it comes to your personal situations.” Steve said looking at them both.

“We have her picture in all port of entry, but that likely won't do much. We have to believe that she'll disregard the other party's instruction and make a play for Peter.” Fury added.

“Does she know that I'm Spider-man?” Peter asked

“I can't say for sure, but I don't believe so. She didn't seem to have a lot of information on you, and I doubt this other party would tell her something like that, if they wanted her to stay away from you.” Natasha said looking down, mentally reviewing, what she knows about Yelena.

“FRIDAY is scanning all cameras in and around May's apartment and work, and Peter's school. Speaking of, FRIDAY any movement on the bug?” Tony asked

“Negative boss, nobody has entered the jet.”

“Bug, Jet? Something going on?” Fury asked

“We found a listening bug on the jet we checked out when we came home yesterday. We made a dummy one fill of useless data and a Trojan signal and placed a spy cam to see if anyone comes to get it.” Natasha explained

“FRIDAY and I are still working to decipher the papers and computer data we gathered from the house. They are all in code; we don't have the key for it yet. Fury you can have the papers when you go, we scanned them, and maybe your people will have better luck.” Tony said not happy that he can't access the information.

“May, at least for now, I'd like to suggest that one of us accompany or at least follow you on your way to and from work. I know you are not a fan, but this seems to least disruptive. I would also prefer if you stayed at the tower, but I know you would rather be home.” Steve said looking at May; he really isn't too concerned about Peter besides the fact that he's spider-man. He knows that Natasha will keep him safe.

“The other apartment on that level is empty, what if we put someone there? They can keep an eye on the place.” Peter said.

“Is it a nice place, what's it like?” Carol said.

Tony jumped in, “It's nice, plus it has roof access, only those two apartments have access.”

“I could live there? I am relatively unknown and it's very unlikely that someone would be able to incapacitate me. Plus roof access works best for me, and I can ask Peter to keep an eye on my place when I'm gone.” Carol said.

“That might work except for the relatively unknown part, FRIDAY.” The screen came on to show a web page that has a picture of Carol and Peter in uniform outside the ISS taken from the public viewing cameras mounted on there. The caption reads ' _Is Captain Marvel and Spider-man dating?' 'Sources in NASA tell us that this trip was a gift from the Captain to Spider-man could it have been a romantic getaway?' 'Is Marvelous-Spider a thing now?_ '

Peter pulled his phone out, and looked online, “We're the top story on national sites both regular and gossip. Oh, god #Marvelous-Spider and #Captain-Spider are trending on Twitter. I'm not sure how to take that. Oh shit that must be why Ned and MJ have been blowing up my phone demanding I contact them.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I had other prioritizes. They didn't send a 'help I'm in trouble' signal just a 'you won't believe what I saw', and they were right.”

“I found another article you might want to see” FRIDAY said the amusement in her tone was evident. “ _Spider-man, a ladies man? First there was the mysterious redhead that he claimed was his 'cousin' but witness said they saw her being carried intimately in his arms, swinging away, and now Captain Marvel has been seen, carrying New York's favorite spider, rather closely in her arms, out in space for a 'gift'. What do we make of this_...?”

They all heard a thumping sound looking over to Peter pounding his head on the table.

“Please kill me now.” Peter said into the table's wood.

That caused the rest of the room to laugh.

Wanda with a smirk added “Oh Peter do you think that Spider-man and I should go out for coffee? Or maybe he can take me _intimately_ swinging in his big strong arms.”

“Really sora mare, you too, betrayed by my own.”

Tony looking amused “Okay well, Spiderling's love life aside, I actually like the idea of Carol moving into the other apartment. It's close, I own the building. We can have Karen or FRIDAY monitor the common areas very easily if you want. Plus you have roof access if you need to get away.” Tony said, moving his hand up to indicate her flying. “May, Peter?”

Peter lifting his head of the table, “I'm good with it.” He looked at May who is sitting behind him.

“I, uh it's weird that I get a say in who moves into another apartment. I don't have a problem per say, other than I don't know you Carol that well. I guess that's what you get with any new neighbor. So uh, welcome neighbor.” May said, she trusts Peter and Nick's opinion on these matters. What little she knows of her, she likes.

“We can meet anytime so you can get to know me May.” Carol said looking at her.

“May since Steve and myself might be to high profile, I assume you won't have a problem with Happy being the one to act as your primary bodyguard?” Tony said with a smirk.

He ignored the way Peter's head whipped around and gave him a death glare. However Pepper saw it and had to cover her mouth to hid the growing smile

“I have no problem with that. I like spending time with Harold.” May says smiling at Peter's death glare herself.

Steve shaking his head that all avenger meetings seem to devolve this way. “Okay so for now we continue as normal. We search for the so-called source here, and monitor the bug. Keep an eye on May and Peter to make sure Yelena or this other person doesn't take more direct action. Carol can move into her new place. That about sum it up?”

“Uh I have a question. Is Peter your godson?” Bucky asked looking at Fury, at a few people looking surprised at him “Peter called him Don Corleone, that's from the movie the Godfather.”

“Yes, Mary and Richard had asked me to be his godfather when he was born...” looking over at him, “He was quieter and less annoying then.” That caused the room to laugh again.

“Ah Don Nicholas you know you love me.”

“Okay, then meeting adjourned.” Steve says.

Bucky walked up to Fury, “You said Peter's parents were killed by Hydra... I didn't...”

“No, it was a plane crash, and the records we recovered show you were in cryosleep at the time.” Fury said.

Peter walked up, “Bucky you had nothing to do with my parent’s murder.” He wrapped him in a quick hug.

Peter looked over to see the guilt on Natasha's face. He walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, whispered, “You had nothing to do with my parent's murder either. It was whoever made that plane crash, please let go of that guilt.” He finished by leaning back to look at her in the face.

“But if I had just...” Peter placed his finger on her mouth.

He stepped out of her arms and grabbed her hand he pulled her out of the room. Back to his room. “Natasha, I know for a fact that my mom would have tried to save whoever was sent. She saw the good in you, so she was right to try. Please don't cheapen their sacrifice by feeling guilty. You are here now; you are one of the really good guys. I mean you are an avenger doesn't get much more _good guy_ then that. She would not want you to feel guilt for something someone else did. You want to know, how I know.”

“How?”

“Because I don't, and I've been told I am my mother's son.”

“Peter is right; he reminds me of Mary so much it’s scary. She would not want you to dwell on the past, not when the future's right in front of you.” May said she followed them out of the conference room but hung back until she was needed. Peter didn't close his door.

“I'll do my best.” Natasha has too at least try; the two people that would best know are telling her to do so.

“Love you,” Peter said very quietly within her arms.

She smiled, “Love you to.”

May noticing a change. “What happened?”

Peter smiling “Natasha said she's tired of running.”

May smiled. “Good”

May leaves, to find out what's happening now. She runs into Carol and Fury.

“May, let me officially introduce you to Carol Danvers.” Fury said

“We've met before, and again yesterday.” May said taking Carol's hand to shake.

Pepper walked up, she had stepped out of the room as soon as the meeting was over. “I got the keys to the apartment if you want to go check it out.”

She hands them to Carol, “I'm assuming you don't much in the way of furniture just let us know when you plan to move in and we will get you whatever you need. Do you have a storage unit?”

“Well Maria has been holding some of my stuff and the air force has some of my stuff as well.”

“I'll see what I can do about getting the air force to release it to you.” Fury said.

“Okay, then whatever else either talk to me or Peter. Tony could, but it would be faster if it was either me or Peter, he has a company card.”

“I say we go check it out now. No time like the present.” May said, she doesn't want to say but if Carol moves in then she can go home without the rest worrying or camping out in the building.

\-----------------------------------

Peter and Natasha are still in Peter's room holding each other. “I’d thought about you moving into that apartment after we were together, it’d be easy for me to see you.” Peter said softly

“At this point I would have, why did you agree to Carol doing it?” Natasha thinking about how much easier it would be for them, if she were there.

“Because it's more for May's protection, than myself.” He then smirked, “Besides the male spiders move into the female spider's web.”

“Oh, is that how it works? I did a little research on spiders to; most male spiders don't stick around that's why they go to the female's web.”

“But wolf spiders mate for life. Interesting fact, wolf spiders will vibrate the ground to let a potential mate know he's interested.”

“Oh really, so kind of like they purr?”

“Well not like a cat, but yeah, a lot of people call it purring.”

Natasha smiles, happy about that.

“Why? That fact makes you smile?”

“You purr when you're with me.”

“I, purr?”

“Yeap, at least twice now.”

“Huh, well that makes sense. I knew I had some wolf spider in me. Most spiders wait for prey to come to them, but wolf spiders actually hunt for their prey.” Peter adds liking shyly at her, “Since we're on the subject of spider abilities, you don't plan on doing anything to me after we uh _mate_ ”

“What makes you think we're going to?” Natasha said with a smirk

“You forget I was there when we were going to kiss. I know how turned on you were.” He touched his nose.

She forgot and did blush slightly. She sees him smile, at her blush “If we do _mate_ , just make sure I'm not hungry and I think you'll be fine.”

“Feast before the fun, sustenance before the sex... got it.” Peter said smirking

Natasha laughed, which made Peter smile more, “Smart ass.”

“ _Your_ smart ass.” Peter said

“Yes, you are my smart ass.” Natasha said.

“We should go with them to see Carol's new apartment that way if she finds another place, you can move in. Besides I know May is going to try to get Carol to move in as soon as possible so she can go home. Pepper is right about either her or me being a better choice than Tony.”

They walk out of his room. The others were still talking “Can we go with you?” Peter said

“Sure, I'm guessing you are the most familiar with the roof situation so you can show me what to do.” Carol said. “Fury?” asking him if wants to join.

“I should get the information to SHIELD to see what we can figure out. I'll stop by something time. May, I’ll talk to you later. Parker, Romanoff.” He finished looking amused at the couple who had just walked out of Peter's room.

He walked towards the elevator FRIDAY set to take him to Tony's lab to get the information.

May turned the group, “so Carol, Peter, Natasha, and I. Carol why don't you ride with me, and Natasha can take Peter.” She would have asked if they all want to go together, but knowing Peter and Natasha would rather be alone, they would never say.

Peter trying not to agree to quickly “I don't have a problem with that.” Which causes the three women to smile.

They head to the elevator. Natasha and Peter stand close to each other, while May asks Carol to tell her about herself.

In the garage, they split May and Carol head towards May's car while Natasha and Peter head towards her Corvette.

“Sorry it's not as stylish as being able to fly, but it gets around.” May said as they get to her car.

“I don't mind, I had a car similar before I got these abilities.” Carol said

They get in the car and drive off.

Natasha looks at Peter, “Do you want to drive?”

“I'm fine with you driving. I love driving it, but it's your baby.”

They get in and drive off as well.

Due to Natasha's more aggressive driving, they beat May there by several minutes. Once they park, they head up.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

Peter gets two glasses of water. Natasha follows him. They lean on the island next to each other just enjoying the quiet.

Until Natasha felt a smirk grew on her face, “I always figured you were a breast man.”

“Oh god, _really_ I was asleep, I can't be held accountable for what I do in my sleep when you're in my arms.” Peter said a deep blush all the way down his neck.

\-----------------------

This morning when Natasha woke up, their hands were no longer entwined and he had his hand on her breast.

His face was even tilted down towards her other breast, her hand on the back of his head and she's on her side, when she had fallen asleep on her back.

They are now face-to-face.

She's not surprised to feel his manhood pressed against her.

She couldn't help the moan that escapes this time.

That causes him to twitch, she looks down surprised when she feels him start kneading her breast, and smirking she looks up thinking he's awake, she found he's still asleep.

She huffs a laugh, which quickly turns into her having to stifle another moan, she needs to do something soon, she’s already turned on, so this isn’t helping.

She moves her hand down and plays with the nape of his neck, quietly whispering “Peter, baby you shouldn't start something we can't finish.”

He mutters something, but she knows the moment he realizes what his hand is doing when it stops, and he freezes. “Oh god,” he tries to bury his face farther into her neck which makes her laugh.

He slowly lifts his hand and starts to place it behind him. She grabs it and entwines their hands, “Hey sleeping beauty, we need to get up soon.”

“Don't wanna, like it right here, plus it's a great place to die of embarrassment.”

She laughs again then she leans back and kisses his forehead, the only place she can reach. “I would prefer you didn't I kinda like having you around.”

After a few more minutes of her enjoying the peace and quiet and having him in her arms. “Come on baby, we have a meeting, it's important, we have a lot of stuff to discuss that not only affects you but also might effect May as well.” She knew that would get his reaction.

He lifts his head, looking at her, concerned.

“Don't worry we won't let anything happen, but we need to figure out what's going on.”

She gave him a very brief overview of what happened to her on Saturday.

That put this morning's fun out of his mind.

\------------------------

Until now, May's kitchen. “Hey, I never say I didn't like it. I _very much_ liked what you were doing.” Smiling she steps up to him and brushing her thumb on his cheek. Which makes him smile.

Natasha whispers “I love you, Peter.”

Peter slowly whispers back “Я тоже тебя люблю, Natasha.”

Natasha softly gasps, “I didn't teach you that.”

“I learned it a while back.”

“How long?” She almost doesn't want to know.

Looking down “...2 months ago.”

“Oh Peter,” her eyes tear up, he learned how to say 'I love you too' in Russian months ago.

“Please don't cry, we are here now, that's all that matters.” Peter said looking up at her.

“Oh baby, these are also happy tears.”

He pulls her to him and they hold each other.

Until they hear May and Carol in the hall. They both hear what May says which makes them smile.

\-----------------

Meanwhile in Mays car, “I had another reason for asking you to ride with me.”

“Besides giving the love birds or rather spiders alone time.”

“Yeah. So, what are your intentions towards Peter?”

“Direct.”

“When I comes to my baby, and the confident women in his life, I have to be.”

“Good. I care for him, but he and I are only friends. I have no desire to try to come between them. I have a feeling if I did, invulnerable or not, Natasha would find a way to hurt me.” Carol said with a short laugh that May had as well.

May has seen the lengths Natasha would go for Peter, which is one of the biggest reasons she is glad they are together.

Like she told Natasha, she cares and loves Peter, what more could a mother ask for her son.

“So what is the neighborhood like?” Carol asks, she hasn't had a place to call her own in years, since before she joined the Air Force.

When you have the ability to travel vast distances and don't need to eat or sleep it makes needing a home less important. Like she told them, she has been feeling homesick, wanting to have a place she can point to and say 'that's home' not that's where I came from.

Plus she has missed so much of Monica's young life, she is still regaining the memories she lost when the Kree took her. Now almost 30, she is all grown up.

She also plans to spend more time with Maria and Monica; she would love them to come to New York.

\--------------

They pulled into the small private garage that Tony had insisted on building, not that she minds, parking has always been a nightmare in New York.

When she pulled into her assigned spot, they see Natasha's Corvette next to them, “That is your spot, if you decide to get a car. Not that you would likely need it.”

They go up to the top floor, “There are only two apartments on the top floor. The second one has never had anyone in it. They are the only two with roof access, by design. Karen, that's Peter's AI monitors cameras in the entryways and hallways, she can listen in the common area of my apartment, and Peter has her in his bedroom. At first, I wasn't a fan, but something happened a while back, and she was vital in helping. Plus I like that I can communicate with Peter when he's out and about just by asking her. Or even FRIDAY if need be. It goes a long way to alleviate my fears.”

“I had some bad experiences with AIs but what little interaction I've had with FRIDAY is nothing like that. I'll wait on having one in my apartment for now.”

They walk down the hall, stopping in front of the two doors across from each other.

This one is me. That's you, if you want to check it out, I'll make sure the love spiders are behaving themselves... but I'm sure one or both have heard us.

Then we'll come over and help you figure out what you want to start with.” May said smiling going into her own place.

Carol just smiles as she shakes her head, then she takes the keys and opens the door.

Feeling weird stepping into what will be her place.

It is empty, and dusty, but it’s wide open and very nice.

She leaves the door open so they can join, and walks around. The view from the windows are nice. The area is huge.

About that time, the other three walk in. Peter smiles when he sees her. “These apartments are awesome. I think Tony was thinking I would move in here, eventually, but I like that you are here more.”

“This is nicer than any place I've ever lived in. It's almost too big. I haven't even talked to them about rent or mortgage or whatever.”

“I pay them what I paid for my much smaller and nowhere near as nice place, only because I refuse to take charity. Tony was all set to give me the keys, and be done with it. I think he'll do the same for you.”

Carol decided she would move in as soon as possible. They made a list of what furniture she would need.

They went to the excellent furniture store. To get the bare minimum needed. They had FRIDAY ask one of the others to bring one of the trucks. For the big-ticket items.

May takes charge, since she has the experience doing this. “Here Peter, you and Natasha take care of these items.” She had made two lists, one that was items, which are less personal.

Peter grabs two carts giving one to Carol and keeping one. “Carol you and I will get the items that are more personalized.”

They split up, Natasha put her arm though his as they head in one direction as Carol follows May as she moves another.

Peter seeing how quickly May is going, laughs “Oh yeah, she wants to go home.” his smile got bigger as Natasha quietly laughed as well.

Peter and Natasha head to the towels first. She goes to grab the first set she sees “No, not that one, they are not as soft and the quality isn't as good.” Peter points to another brand farther down. “Grab some of those, much nicer.”

Natasha just chuckles and grabs a few sets of them.

They move to the pots and pans, and dishware, next. She watches as Peter picks up different brands and checks them.

Like he's studying something in his lab. Until he grabs a large package that has a few sets of dishes. “This one is good for now.”

Natasha just looks at him her brow raised.

“What?”

“You're been studying china patterns?”

“Not yet...” Peter said looking pointedly at her.

Natasha just shakes her head smiling. “I don't think we are there, yet.”

“ _Yet?_ ”

Natasha placed her hand on his cheek, “Not yet.”

Smiling, Peter simply says, “I've got time.”

Natasha just lets it go for now.

Peter continues with his answer to her question, “No, May wanted to make sure I knew how to stock my own home when it came time. Plus Bucky's has started teaching me to cook, so he's been showing me what to look for in pots and pans.”

As he moves over to look at the different brands of pots and pans. He grabs another package that has several different size and types of pots and pans. He placed it in the cart.

“Bucky has been teaching you to cook?”

“I specialize in chemistry, cooking is just an edible version of that. I’ve just started taking lessons from him, but because I’ve been so busy finishing school and he’s been getting sent on missions with Steve. We have not been time to do much.”

They move on to get more of the list. “Okay, do you want to get any of this?” Peter asks handing her the list. At her wondering why, “I assume that May is in a little bit of a hurry. I fully expect to get paged over the intercom.” Peter added smiling.

Natasha chuckling at May doing that, she looks at the list, “I think I can handle that one.”

“Okay, I'll get this one, it's...” looking around, “over there, I’ll head back to you unless you find me first.”

They head off their separate ways. Natasha heading to get a couple of trash cans. While Peter goes to get bed sheets.

Peter looks to find some the nicer ones. He loves how these feel on his bed. Then not seeing Natasha he heads back towards her, before he gets close he hears a guy 'explaining' different trash cans. He then moves faster when he hears Natasha's tone of voice, it's her 'I'm about 3 seconds for doing something not nice bordering on violent.'

He rounds the aisle to see the employee trying to hit on her, while she's subtly moving back. As he gets close enough for her to feel him, he can see the slight relaxing of her shoulders. Not enough for the oblivious employee.

“Honey did you find the trash cans?” He said slightly louder than need be to clue the guy in. As he moves up to her, he turns the cart slightly in between the guy and Natasha not to protect her, but to keep her from attacking him. “Umm, no we don't want wicker that has no support. Thank you sir, we can take it from here.”

Natasha just puts her arm around Peter. She keeps the polite smile on her face until the employee looks disappointed and walks away.

Peter waits until the guy is out of sight then he pulls her to him smirking he said, “You can put your knife away. I'll protect you from the big bad employees.”

“ _Oh, my hero_.” she teases him back.

Peter just smiles and then stepping back, he reaches over to grab a nice small size can, and picks up the kitchen can she had set in front of her.

“So you like my choice.” She said teasing him.

“Of course I like your choices. I'm one of them.” Peter says smiling.

Natasha looked in the cart to see what Peter had gotten. “Wait are those the same sheets you have on your bed, those are so soft and nice. Who taught you about sheets?”

“Pepper told me these are the same kind they use on their bed, I was helping Tony to bed after one if his all-nighters when I remarked to Pepper how soft they were she told me what they had.” Peter said matter of fact. “Why you want a set?”

“Either that or I steal yours.” Natasha said.

“Well you can always just sleep in them, with me.” Peter said smirking.

“Let's go get me a set.”

Peter gave a playful pout. Then turned the cart around he grabbed one nice looking one on the way back. They go back to the bedding aisle Natasha once again happy to put her arm through his. She grabbed one that looked exactly like his.

They pull out the list and continue on getting items. By the time they have everything, the cart is packed. They head to the big-ticket items knowing that would take the longest. They hear May's voice and another employee talking.

They can tell she's not happy with what the employee is saying.

They enter the area to see Carol standing back a few paces watching May argue about delivery with the employee. About that, time FRIDAY sent a message to Peter's phone that Steve and Bucky are at the store with a truck.

“May the truck is here. We don't need delivery.” Peter said to help May.

Carol who had started to head towards Natasha and Peter smiled when the employee left to get the items from the back. Carol looked at all the items in the cart. “Wow, that's a lot of stuff...” she started to look at Natasha

May walking up says as she looks in the cart. “Oh good, Peter you got everything.”

Carol looked at Peter who just shrugged and smiled. Natasha just laughed and said, “I got one of the trash cans, he picked the rest.”

Carol laughed, “Peter you will make a wonderful house husband.”

“I don't have a problem with that, I fine with not wearing the pants in the relationship.”

Looking at May's cart, “Did you guys get everything else?”

“Yes, let's go check out.” May walked away, almost a power walk.

Peter and Natasha just smile and shake their head.

Natasha leaned over and teased him, “Maybe the _female_ will move into the _male's_ web.”

“As long as _they're_ both in the same web, someday. The male don't care whose web it is.” Peter said smiling at her.

Carol looking over the cart, “Why is there two different sets of bed sheets?”

Natasha spoke “Oh, one of those is mine, they are the same kind that Peter has on his bed and they are so comfortable.”

Peter knowing what Natasha's doing just blushes and looks down. He wisely says nothing. Carol also aware just grins and heads to check up to May.

Smirking Peter can't help but ask “would my queen like a piggy back ride to further stake her claim.”

“Hmm, not right now, but maybe after I have you feed me. I'll see.” Natasha teases him back, glad he's not mad about that. It came out before she realized it.

They get to the check out, and May has just finished unloading most of her cart she left the heavy items for Peter.

Natasha steps away to go direct the guys to the loading dock to get all the big-ticket items loaded.

Peter easily lifts several very heavy items for the girl checking to scan. She looks impressed, and when he pulls out the company card, after ringing up the total.

Which causes Carol's eyes to widen. “Don't worry it's fine.” Peter says.

“Wow is that one of those black cards?” The checker asks

“Yes.”

“I heard you have to be super rich to get one of those.”

“Uh, I guess, I've never asked.”

“My name is Cindy.”

“Hi Cindy, my name is Peter.”

“ _Well_ Peter what do you do?”

Peter felt Natasha as Cindy was speaking.

She put her arm around him, “Honey, are you ready to go?”

Peter is well aware he's not the quickest especially when it comes to women, so it did take him a few extra seconds to realize that the girl was hitting on him. “Yes dear.”

He quickly loaded the carts and ignores the two women's smirks he said “Bye Cindy it was nice to meet you.”

Carol grabbed the other cart, as Natasha slipped her hand into his. “I can't take you anywhere.”

“ _Me_ , I wasn't the one about to skewer some poor employee because of wicker.”

“Funny.” she said smiling at him.

Carol waits for them to catch up. “May went to the dock to supervise the loading. She'll be back.” She tosses the keys to Peter for May’s car.

Peter unlocked then loaded most of the items into the car. About that time, they hear a truck come around from the loading dock.

Bucky got out of the passenger side, and like a gentlemen helped May out she had been sitting in the middle. She had a slight smile from being between Steve and Bucky.

Bucky walked over and asked, “Do you have a grill at your place?”

“Yeah, there is a nice grill and few things in the storage shed on the roof.”

“Clint said it’s customary to have a barbecue when someone moves in.”

Peter looked around and saw both Natasha and Carol receptive. “Is everyone okay if I invite Ned and MJ? Otherwise, they will eat me alive tomorrow in class.”

When nobody objected, Peter opened his phone and asked Karen to invite them later to the barbecue.

Carol tired of not doing anything put the rest of the items in the truck. They loaded up and headed back home.

Natasha had FRIDAY invite Pepper and Tony knowing if they asked Tony he would get distracted. FRIDAY let, them know she had already informed Ms. Potts who would be bring Tony in a little while.

During the drive home, FRIDAY got a head count of everyone going, including Ned and MJ who had been very quick to agree. She then informed May and Peter.

They get home, and in organized chaos, they get everything upstairs. When everyone except May has enhanced strength, moving big heavy items is easy.

Peter shows everyone who didn’t know, where the roof access is. He then helped Bucky pull out the grill to see what they needed.

He then went to help put the bed and the other furniture together while everyone else puts items away. Working quickly within an hour everything was done. May went to her apartment to start making food. Steve and Bucky took the truck back, and Peter and Natasha went to the store to get more food.

Carol just sat down on her new lounge chair and looks around her new home.

She then went to May's apartment to help her make food. 30 minutes later Natasha and Peter returned with several bags of food, both smiling and laughing. They then helped to prep more food.

Bucky and Steve arrived next with Bruce. Bucky and Peter grabbed the food to be grilled, they head up to start.

Bucky continues his lessons, to teach Peter the best way to grill. The rest head up to the roof, pleasantly surprised to see several lounge chairs tables, with lights like something out of a movie.

Not long after that Karen told Peter that Ned and MJ are in the building. He heads down to meet them.

“Hey, guys.”

“Don't you _hey guys_ us; we have been trying to get a hold of you all day.” MJ said

“I texted you guy's that I would talk to you guys later. Besides, I think you'll like that I invited you tonight. Most everyone will be here.” Peter said not at all concerned about MJ's rant.

“Nuh uh, I want answers.”

“Fine. Karen let May know I'm going to talk to my _interrogators_ in my room.” Peter said smiling.

“Of course.”

Peter led them to his room. They all sit down and he waits for them to start.

Now that they are there, both Ned and MJ don't know when to start.

Peter pulls out his phone and shows them the pictures he took. He smiles when he gets to the goofy selfie he took with Carol. “Okay, so on Wednesday, Carol uh Captain Marvel came home, she can fly in space; obviously, last time she was here she promised me she would take me to space. She brought a personal force field device, that's the blue tint you see around me, in the picture. She took me to the moon, and NASA asked her to get some pictures of the landing sites. So that's what we did, she took me as a graduation gift, that is the 'gift' the article is talking about. With me so far?”

Ned and MJ just sit speechless. Peter takes a picture, which causes them to snap out of it.

“Wow that is so awesome.” Ned says almost literally stars in his eyes.

“I know, it still sometimes feels like a dream, but I have a moon rock.”

“Here!?”

“No, Mr. Stark had us get some rocks for examination; I think he as them locked in a containment unit.”

“What does Natasha think of it?” MJ said looking intensely at Peter; she can see he's happy. Happier than she's seen him in several days.

“I'm glad he got to go experience something he's always wanted to.” Natasha said walking into the room. Peter, who had felt her and heard the apartment door open and close, didn't react. Both Ned and MJ jumped slightly.

She walks over to stand behind Peter leaning on his desk. Peter gets up and offers her the chair. She smiles and sits down, when he switches places by leaning on his desk behind her.

Peter knowing that if Natasha goes out patrolling with him, which he plans on, even though they haven't talked about it.

More articles are going to be written and since both Ned and MJ have an inside scoop, they will want to know how Natasha is doing things that only spider-man does.

“Natasha I think we should tell them about your changes.” Peter said after a long pause where everyone just looks at the other.

Natasha looks back at him as he looks at her.

Ned blurted out the first think that came to his mind “Are you pregnant Natasha?”

Everyone turns to look at him. Which causes him to blush. “What he said she went through changes, and they're... you know.”

Peter starts blushing and shaking his head. “Ned, please stop. First, no Natasha isn't pregnant. Second we are not 'you know-ing'. I meant Natasha now has powers like mine.”

Natasha felt her lips quirk up, but keeps from laughing. Peter and Ned talking to each other never fails to amuse her. Not that she'll tell them.

“Oh... OH, wait how?”

“You remember that I told you about the spider-verse, right?” When they both nod, “Okay so another universe the person with spider-powers is Natasha Romanoff. She and Natasha,” pointing to the one in the room with them,” went on a mission in her world. She was shot and ...hurt, so that Natasha had to give Natasha some of her blood, which caused her DNA to be changed. So now she can do what I can do.”

“That is so cool. Wait I asked you first. Can I get powers like that too?”

“No, it doesn't work like that, you would need to find another Ned Leeds who already has powers and get his blood. If I gave you my blood, it likely wouldn't do anything, or it might hurt you.” Peter said knowing his question was coming.

“Damn.”

“Peter, why don't you take Ned up to meet everyone, I want to have a quick word with Michelle then we'll be there.” Natasha suddenly says.

Peter looks at her, trying to figure out what's going on.

Natasha stands up, and slips her hand into Peter’s, as she steps over to him. “Don't worry, its fine I just want to speak to her for a minute.”

She does something that nobody outside of the tower have seen them do; with a soft smile, she kisses his closed mouth.

She does it here for Ned and MJ to see it, because she will likely do something like it up on the roof, and she would rather they see it here first.

Peter smiles happy that she shows her feeling for him in a more 'public' setting. “Okay,” he whispers to her, “I love you.”

Natasha, her smile getting brighter, whispers back, “I love you to.”

Peter steps towards the door turning “Come on Ned, I'll introduce you to Carol so you can get your fan-personing out of the way.”

Both Ned and MJ are speechless again, this time Peter just laughs, he walks over to grab Ned and pull him up.

As they walk out of the room, they can hear Ned start to speak, “Oh my god that was so cute, you guys are so cute together, wait did you say I get to meet Captain Marvel, can she take me to space? That would be so cool. I should have known you and Natasha haven't had sex yet, she hasn't killed you. Wait if she has se...” Ned's voice is suddenly cut off and they hear Peter “Ned, dude, please do not finish that thought. Come on, and please don't embarrass me.”

Natasha waited until she hears the apartment door open and close before turning to face MJ.

“How bad were you hurt?” MJ started first.

Natasha just raised her brow.

“Peter had a pained look and he stumbled over the words when he said you were hurt. It was very telling.”

Natasha smiles, once again marveling at how observant she is. “You would make a great interrogator. I almost died.”

“Oh, is that when you two?”

“Not exactly. I think your voicemail is proof of that. I wanted to thank you for that. I'm glad he has friends outside of the team that care enough about him to do that.”

“I've known him longer, then you all have, he's been my friend for a while. I don't like it when my friends are hurting.”

“I agree. He and I have talked about it. I'm going to make sure I don't ever hurt him like that again.”

Natasha taking a breath, has been debating whether she wants to ask a question this personal. She decides she wants to know. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure.”

“Why didn't you and Peter ever get together?”

“I, care for him like a brother, best friend, but having seen him come to school hurt and wounded, and I don't think I could handle that kind of stress if we were dating. Not sure if he will be badly hurt or worse, plus how often is the girlfriend or wife or whatever targeted by the bad guy.”

“Is that why you choose Ned?”

“How did you know?”

“Peter told me.”

“How...”

“I taught him how to be observant, so if he missed his two best friends dating, I would be disappointed in мой паук.” Natasha said with a smile, he didn't miss it, and has proven to be very observant.

“What does that mean; you call him that a lot?”

“It means 'my spider' in Russian.”

“What does he call you?”

“моя королева паук, it means 'my queen spider'.”

“Oh, that’s kind of cute. So, he's like your consort.”

“We're not there yet, but I guess in a way, sure.”

“I'm not surprised. He's like… oh god, I've been spending too much time around them... he's like Superman to your Wonder Woman.”

“To my what?” Natasha asked...

\------------------------

“Dude before she was _totally_ Batman to your Wonder Woman, she was this badass with no superpowers and you are like this happy super powered...” Ned said as they walk up the steps to the roof

“...Amazonian princess?” Peter said, amused at the comparison.

“Yeah, but now she has powers and she's like Wonder Woman, super powerful badass not afraid to kick ass. And you're like superman, also super powerful, but you don't kick ass as much...” Ned starting to get on a roll.

“I'm not sure how to take that.”

“Yeah, and everyone knows that Wonder Woman is more powerful than Superman, I mean in terms of kicking ass. That totally fits.”

“Okay, I get it... we're almost to the roof, please do me a favor, do not say any of that to the others. I get teased enough.”

Peter and Ned get to the roof, and Peter can see that Pepper, Tony, Wanda and Vision have joined. Music is playing. Everyone is standing around talking.

“Hey, Punk get over here and help me man this grill.” Bucky called out.

“Just a second, I told Ned I'd introduce him to Carol.” Peter said to him.

Peter heard Bucky say quieter “This I have to see.” Which makes Peter smile knowing what he means.

Peter walked up to Carol who is talking to May. “Carol this is one of my best friends Ned. Fair warning, he's even worse than I was, when we met.”

Carol smiled, recalling the first time she met Peter, “Is that even possible?”

“Ha... ha... ha... trust me... yes.”

Carol turns to Ned, who the same wide-eyed look she gets from people it still sometimes surprises her. “Hey Ned, nice to meet you.”

Ned grabs and repeatedly slaps Peter's arm “Oh my god, she knows my name, how awesome is that.”

“Ned, I literally just told her your name, plus I have told her about you and MJ before.”

“Yeah, Where is MJ, I wanted to meet the happy couple?” Carol said looking around.

“Happy couple? What do you mean?” Ned said surprised

“Peter told me you two were dating.”

Ned just looks wide eyed at Peter.

“Dude, Natasha is my teacher, if I missed something like that, she would kick my ass.” Peter said at Ned's look of surprise.

Ned's expression went from surprise to smiling, which Peter knows he's about to be embarrasses. “I _told_ you she was totally Batman to your Wonder Woman.”

Both May and Carol cover their mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

“Ned! I just asked you not 5 minutes ago not to talk about that.”

“Oh, oops, sorry.” Not sounding at all sorry. He turns back to Carol. “It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Carol, I mean Carol Marvel...”

“Just call me Carol.” Turning to Peter, with a smirk “Okay, you were right about him... Wonder Woman.”

“Ugh seriously, okay, I'm going to go help Bucky, and contemplate how my life got to this point.”

May taking pity on her nephew “Go ahead sweetie, I'll keep an eye on Ned.”

Peter turns to see everyone is openly looking over, Ned oblivious to everything going on. Is still talking.

“...Peter said your powers are from a star. Do you twinkle, oh if there were two of you, would you have to rotate around each other super-fast like a binary system? Peter was telling me you know a talking tree and a raccoon that talks. That sounds so cool, what is space like? How do you use the bathroom and eat out in space? What does space food taste like, is it like chicken? Cause everything taste like chicken here. Do other alien like us, or do they want to eat us? Do you eat other aliens? Is there Xenomorphs like from the movie Aliens? Have you fought a queen? I could totally see you being all like; 'get away from her, you bitch' just like Ripley. Have you seen that movie? Do they have movies in space? Do they watch our movies and wonder what to make of us?” Ned finally ran out of breath. Stopped and took a deep breath.

May put a hand on Ned's arm to stop him from starting again. “Ned dear, why don't you wait until MJ gets here so Carol doesn't have to tell you about herself twice. Where is she by the way, I thought you both came together?”

“Oh, yeah... wait, hey aunt May, when did you get here?” Looking around “Where did Peter go? MJ should be here soon, I think Natasha is going to yell at her about the mean voicemail MJ left her the other day. Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that.” Ned looks around to see Peter looking back at him having heard what he said.

About that time, Natasha and MJ walk out the door. They both stop to see everyone looking at Ned and him having his head down.

MJ walked over and said, “Okay Ned what did you do?”

“Nothing?” Ned's voice squeaked.

Carol taking pity introduces herself to MJ “Hi, MJ right, Carol. Peter has told me a lot about you both. You guys are really close.”

MJ shakes her hand, she still wants to know what Ned did, but she's a fan of Captain Marvel. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Captain Carol...”

“Just Carol is fine. Now, I believe Ned had a few questions for me, let me tell you a little about myself then I can answer any questions.”

Ned perked up, his guilt gone. MJ happy to talk to her, she is up there with Pepper Potts and Natasha as her idols.

\-------------------

Peter walked over to the grill and takes the utensil from Bucky, when he heard Ned say that MJ had left a voicemail for Natasha he looked over at him and saw the look of guilt.

He smelled the food and looked down in time to need to flip a burger. He concentrates on making sure the food isn’t burned.

When Steve who has been standing there talking to Bucky asks, “So, Wonder Woman, huh.”

Peter looks at him unamused at first, and then sweetly smiling asks “So, when are we going to train some more.”

He hears his favorite sound, Natasha's quiet laugh, as he feels her come up behind him. She put her chin on his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around the front of him.

“Natasha did you have to teach him everything, you use that same expression before someone gets their ass handed to them.” Steve says trying not to smile.

Smiling, “Sorry Steve, I can't help it, if he's an excellent student.” she doesn't sound sorry at all.

“Well I am hot for teacher.” Peter still smiling, said quietly looking down at the grill.

Peter just concentrates on making sure the food doesn't burn, it's harder now that Natasha is with him. Bucky keeps him on task. Also telling him what to look for to tell when the food is done.

Tony teasingly yells at Natasha not to distract Peter while he's cooking the food. She playfully gives him the middle finger. “Cap... Steve, sorry Carol... Natasha made a bad gesture.”

“Really Tony I accidentally said it _one time_.” Steve said laughing along with everyone else. They have grown to enjoy this running joke.

Once all the food is cooked. Enough to feed everyone even those with enhanced appetites. Everyone cheers.

Everyone brought a side dish. Drinks shared and somehow enough tables and chairs are there for everyone to sit.

Everyone is having a fun, talking laughing.

Soon it's been 3 hours, most of the couples including Natasha and Peter, even Ned and MJ with some prompting danced when the slow songs came on.

Thing are starting to wind down. MJ, Ned and Peter have school in the morning.

That's when Fury steps out onto the roof. May is the first to see him “Nick, you missed all the fun.”

“I know, but I'm afraid I don't have good news.”

Everyone looks over, on alert.

“Yelena has been seen entering the United States.”


	6. Every Beat of my Heart

Peter looking at Ned and MJ, “I need to let them know so they are prepared. I'm going to distance myself from them this week a little in case she's watching.” he feeling sad saying that.

“We'll talk to them together. We will find her so they don't have to worry.”

They take Ned and MJ down to May's apartment and have Karen pull up Yelena's picture on Peter's computer.

They let them know this woman hates Natasha and will use Peter to get revenge.

He is going to distance himself from them in case she is watching him. At least outside of class.

Neither, Ned nor MJ like it, but agree. They can see how serious both Natasha and Peter are taking this.

Natasha drives MJ home, and May and Peter drive Ned home while Carol hovered overhead just in case. She had spent a while talking to both of them and like Peter, she has grown fond of them.

Peter went home with May while Natasha went to the tower. Sleep was not easy for either of them.

The next day, all three friends during school laugh, talked, and had fun. However as the final bell got closer, they found themselves get sadder.

Peter for the first time in a while walked out the doors alone. He didn’t feel anyone watching that meant him harm so he continued home.

He also doesn't feel anyone watching him Tuesday and Wednesday. He heads home then patrols for several hours. Natasha joins him for a while on Wednesday. She wears the bandanna again. This time there is isn't much they need to do. She does stop another mugger. The woman just thanks her and runs off. Peter shrugs and says, “It happens, most just leave without saying anything. At least you got thanked.”

They head back to the tower. He says his goodbye to everyone and heads home.

Thursday, almost as soon as he steps out of the doors of the school he can feel his senses prickle, just a light warning, but enough to let him know.

He uses all the skills Natasha and Bucky had taught him to look around while not looking around.

He pulls out his phone and pretends to act as the other people around him, buried in his phone; he pulls up Karen's program to have her let the rest know he's being watched, but not in danger.

After Tuesday, they all decided that a few SHIELD agents would keep an eye on Ned and MJ just in case. However, the avengers would not follow Peter in case; they don't want to scare her off.

He stretches his senses out as much as he can to try to find who is following him. He's not surprised to find out that he can't locate the person.

Natasha and Bucky can do the same thing. He knows when they are watching and following him, but if they want to, they can hide themselves so well he can't find them.

At least not without using his powers in the open.

He has Karen tell everyone he is heading to the tower. He slowly walks in that direction.

On the way, he's trying to figure out a way for him to double back and maybe plant a spider-tracer on them. So he can return the favor later tonight.

Except he can't think of a way to do it without revealing that he knows he's being followed. So he plays dumb and continues towards the tower.

As he enters, he goes up to the reception desk to speak to one of the receptionist he knows. He feels the warning go away. Meaning whoever was watching has left.

He heads to the private elevator when it opens Natasha is waiting for him

Natasha pulls him in and wraps her arm around him.

Looking up, “FRIDAY, pause elevator, privacy mode, please.”

“Of course baby boss.” FRIDAY was happy to do it.

Looking back at Natasha “I'm fine, they were just following me, my senses didn't do more then give me a light warning. I'm not even sure it was Yelena.”

She pulls back, “That's it, tomorrow...”

“Do you trust me?” Peter interrupts her.

Natasha just gives him the look.

“Then trust me. I _can_ take care of myself, especially if she doesn't know what I can do. And even if she does, you and Bucky have made sure I'm not an easy target.”

“I don't like it.”

“I'm not a fan either, but the risk is worth it. I miss spending time with Ned and MJ after school. I have so many tracking devices on me, I feel like I'm beeping. I figure they will follow me for a little while, so they can figure out the best place to grab me.”

His eyes narrowed, “She called my mom a bitch, and wanted to kill them. Not mention what she did to you... I would like to get a chance to let her know that really hurt my feelings.”

Peter can see Natasha is about to order him to avoid Yelena. “No, I know you don't want me to confront her. I no intention of hunting her down, but I won't back down if she comes for me.”

His voice gets deeper, “Nobody threatens those I love.”

Natasha sighs then nods, she knows she can't change his mind. She is glad he isn't going to try and hunt her down.

“I promise I will trigger my alert when she makes a grab.” Peter adds, he hates seeing her upset.

“I love you. I promise I won't do anything stupid. I have too much to live for.” Peter says looking at her pointedly at the end.

Natasha smiles “I love you to. If you do, I'll kick your ass.”

Smirking “Promises, promises.”

FRIDAY in her amused tone speaks “Boss said to stop hogging the kid and the elevator.”

Reaching over to press the button, “Resume.”

Natasha steps back; they can't do anything at the moment.

The elevator opens and Peter walks out to say hi and hug Wanda and Carol, allowing everyone to make sure he's okay. The whole team had been ready to go to battle.

Not seeing Pepper he asked where she is, they told him, she's in her office.

“I'm going to go say hi.”

He heads to her office. Pepper's assistant waves him in. She knows him.

When Peter opens the door, Pepper is on the phone, he can see her relax slightly when she see him. He sits in the chair in front of her desk waiting for her to finish.

As soon as she finishes she goes around her desk and hugs him she had been told Peter was being followed. She was worried. That is why he went to her. “I'm fine, I wasn't in danger.”

She has to get back to work. He gives her one more squeeze and steps out.

He heads to his lab to work on several things he's been putting off. He pulls up the data he had downloaded from Natasha's web shooters. He sees some potential issues, but nothing that needs to be addressed right now.

He works on getting his backup suit made. You never know when it will be needed.

Natasha enters the lab sooner then he figured she would. She sits in her usual stool and they just enjoy each other's company.

“I heard you got a voicemail the other day.” Peter finally asks, it had been on his mind all day.

“Is that why Ned looked guilty when we came up?”

“Yeap, I didn't ask her, no sense in getting him in trouble.”

“She just reminded me of how stupid I was this last week.”

Peter stopped and walked over to her. “I don't think it was stupid. It hurt, but I understand. You were afraid. You thought you weren't good enough.” At her surprised look. “I have those same fears too. I still can't believe a woman as beautiful as you, would want some scrawny geeky nobody like me... I don't just mean your physical beauty, you are the strongest, most caring person I know. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Peter wipes the tear that is falling down her cheek. He then takes her hand and places it on his heart. “мое сердце принадлежит тебе” (My heart belongs to you.)

He gives a rueful grins, “That was google translate, so I hope I didn't say something weird or insult a family member.”

Natasha just laugh through her tears, “My heart belongs to you to.”

“No matter what, as long as you remember that this...” Peter gently squeezes Natasha's hand still on his heart, “is home. Nothing else matters.”

Natasha takes his hand and places it over her heart. “Home.”

Peter smiles “Back at One.”

“What?”

“It's a song by Brian McKnight. He's one of May's favorite artists they used to dance to it from time to time.”

Peter starts to sing softly.

“ _One You're like a dream come true_

_Two Just want to be with you_

_Three Girl, it's plain to see That you're the only one for me_

_And four Repeat steps one through three_

_Five Make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one”_

While he is singing, she pulled him to her, and they dance, as he serenades her. As his voice trails off, they continue to hold each other tightly.

“For the record you are _not,_ a nobody. You _are_ worthy a hero, handsome and very smart. I think you are lean, not scrawny. And I like geeks.”

“And you are also worthy, not a monster.”

“Boss said if you two are done playing hanky panky, dinner is ready.” FRIDAY said quietly

“FRIDAY has Tony been watching?”

“No, I might have misplaced the feed.”

Both Natasha and Peter laugh. “Thank you FRIDAY.”

Karen powers down the lab as they head up to eat.

Peter is once again between Carol and Natasha. They eat and talk, laugh, and tease like families do.

After dinner, Peter goes to his room to check something. He looks over to see his bed is different. He pulls back the comforter to see his sheets look suspiciously new.

Shaking his head he goes to Natasha’s room her door is open. With a smirk he says, “You know it isn’t fair for you steal my sheets and I don’t have anything of yours.”

“Sorry, yours are already broken in.” A smirking Natasha said, laying in her bed reading a book.

With a raised brow, that mirror’s Natasha. “ _Broken in_? Huh, I didn't know you had to break in sheets.”

Peter walked in pushed the door closed, but not latched. He walked to her bed and raised his brow. “I guess I better say goodbye to them then.”

Smiling she slides over as an invitation for him to get in.

Which, after toeing off his shoes, he happily does, he wraps his arm around her. Laying his other hand on her abdomen softly says “hi, whatcha reading.” with a wide smile.

“It's a book that Pepper recommended.” she gives a soft happy sigh when Peter starts to gently stroke her abdomen. “Don't start something, we can't finish.”

“What do you mean?”

Natasha smiling, closes her book and looks over to see him smirking. “You know what you’re doing, don't you.”

“I might have put my research skills to use. I don't plan on going farther. Even though I want to.” Peter stops moving his hand, but leaves it there.

“I can tell.”

“My queen will need her favorite subject to take care of her.”

“Somehow I doubt that will be a problem for you.” Natasha smirks, put her book down.

She took the hand on her abdomen and entwined her hand with his. Stroked his cheek with her other hand, as she turned so they are face-to-face.

She can plainly read the love in his eye for her. It's a little heady to see it.

“I love you.” She didn't think she would find it so easy to say it to him, first. Yet this is the second time she's said it before him.

Peter felt a rush of warmth run up through him; it was the same as when she said it before him the first time. “I love you to.” His soft smile grew wider.

They just lay there, enjoying this quiet time together.

“Peter, May is asking where you are.” FRIDAY said quietly.

“I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.” Peter said quietly then looking up, “Okay thanks FRIDAY tell her I'll be home soon.”

Looking back at her, quietly adding, “Even though there is literally nowhere else I want to be.”

“Me too. But patience...”

“...Still sucks.” Peter said with a grin.

She smiles, “I know. Come on baby, I'm going to take you home.”

Peter briefly thought about telling her that he can either walk or web, but he knows she would feel better if she took him. He doesn't argue, besides its a little more time with her, that isn't a bad thing.

They head to the elevators, waving to those in the common room. They are holding hands as they reach the garage.

She elects to take an unmarked just in case. They head into the street.

Peter reaches out with his senses and doesn't detect anyone watching. Neither does Natasha, they make it to May's building. Peter leans over and kisses Natasha closed mouth, whispers good-bye and steps out.

He heads in with one last glance at her; she waited until he's inside before she drives off.

\-----------------------------

The next day, Peter, Ned, and MJ go about class as usual. At lunch Peter texts Natasha about eating.

She lets him know she's eating lunch with Pepper and Carol. She also reminds him of his promise if he gets any warnings.

He lets her know he hasn't forgotten.

He again sadly says goodbye to Ned and MJ inside the school.

As soon as he steps out he feels his senses spike, more so than yesterday.

He decides to head to the tower the same way he did yesterday.

He makes it about half way there, in a deserted area.

Peter's senses spike as a van pulls up in front of him, the side door slides open as he sees Yelena aim a weird tube device at him. He reaches for his phone, as his leg muscles tensed up to jump out of way. As Yelena raises the device aiming at him...

When Carol lands hard in between of him and the van, her eyes and fists glowing ominously aimed at the van. “Get away from him, you bitch.”

\---------------------------

“Agent Romanoff I have an urgent communication from Director Fury.” FRIDAY says interrupting the conversation the group is having.

They know Peter is out of school so everyone is in the common room, ready if need be.

FRIDAY opened the channel without waiting. “Romanoff, your contact Simon is dead. When Hill went to go get him, they found the house had been burned down. They found a body, burned beyond recognition but dental records seem to match. We just got a anonymous tip that Yelena is making her move on Peter now, she has a sniper at May's apartment. I have agents in route to Peter and May's locations but you are closer.”

“I have already alerted Mr. Hogan, he said they are at her apartment. I have Peter's location pulled. Karen has just informed me that Peter said his senses are warning him now.” FRIDAY said as soon as Fury disconnected.

Carol who already has an earpiece in, is running towards the landing platform. FRIDAY barely has time to get the door open before she barrels through, she lights up and is gone before the others can even get to the door.

“Okay Bucky, Clint we are going to the apartment to get the sniper. Tony, you are the other flier, I need you to get there and make sure he doesn't get a shot. Natasha...” Steve in leader mode says.

“I'm going to get Peter.” Natasha interrupts, she wants to be mad that Carol didn't wait, but she is more concerned about Peter's safety.

They all head to their assignments as Tony also starts to run to the landing platform his Ironman suit flowing out of the chest housing unit around him.

\--------------------

The driver who just about pisses himself says “Who the hell is this guy? You said we might have to deal with the Black Widow but that's Captain Marvel.

“It doesn't matter. Parker comes with me or his precise aunt dies.”

“You mean the sniper, at her apartment? He's getting the same treatment via Iron Man's repulsors so you have no leverage. I strongly suggest you give up, or I WILL fry you.”

Peter looked at his phone to see that Karen is telling him, Carol is correct.

Peter steps up beside Carol, they watch as the others in the van put their hands up. Yelena who is furious, throws the device on the floor.

Carol powers down, but doesn't move.

Yelena seeing an opportunity, her face twists into rage as she leaps for Peter. Hands outstretched. She is going to kill or at least hurt him if it's the last thing she does.

Peter knowing she was going to, due to his senses and having trained with Natasha and Bucky to read body language, just punches her in the jaw, knocking her out. “That was for calling my mom a bitch and wanting to kill my parents.” silently adding, 'and most importantly for hurting Natasha.'

Carol powered up her fist and said “Everyone out of the van NOW, and lay down on the ground.”

Peter and Carol watch closely as the other three men slowly climb out of the van the fear plainly showing on their faces. They all lay down on the ground and put their hands on their heads.

Looking over at Peter, with a proud smile, Carol says. “Agents are on the way here and your aunt's house. I assume the others will be here shortly. That was a nice right hook, did she teach you that?”

Smiling happy that Carol is proud of him, “Yes she and Bucky have been training me in hand to hand.”

The driver looks up, and exclaims “Wait you mean to tell me, we were going to try and take somebody trained by the Black Widow _and_ the Winter Soldier?”

“Yeap, and he's under my protection... might want to keep that in mind, next time.” Carol says smugly.

At that time several SUVs show up and Hill jumps out, directing the agents to take the criminals in to custody.

She walks over to where Peter and Carol are, after they stepped away when the other agents started to swarm the people by the van. “I should have known you would have it under control. I'm glad, I would hate to lose my favorite Stark intern.” Hill said amused, when she got up to them.

She put her finger up to her earpiece. “We got the sniper in custody as well.”

“Thanks Hill.” Peter said starting to feel relief that it's done.

“So, should I start calling you Ripley now?” Peter said looking over at Carol smiling.

“For some strange reason, it pop into my mind. It seemed fitting.” Carol said smiling.

Peter heard Natasha's Corvette pull up, she slowed down slightly when FRIDAY told her that the situation has been resolved that Peter is fine.

“Excuse me.” Peter said as her car pull up to them.

“No problem, go say hi to your girlfriend.” Hill quietly said smirking, she turns to clean up the situation.

Peter fast walks to Natasha as she gets out of her car. They hug each other tightly. “I'm fine. It's okay.” Peter whispers to her.

They hear the driver exclaim again as he's getting loaded into one of the SUVs “No, seriously _who_ the hell is that guy?”

That causes Peter to laugh.

Carol walked up as Natasha sees Yelena, looking woozy, being helped into an SUV. “What happened to her?”

“ _Itsy bitsy_ here, cold-cocked her, when she lunged for him.” Carol said smiling.

Natasha raised her brow, looked over to see a nice bruise on her face. “Nice, I'm proud of you.”

Smirking “I was just taking care of my queen's light work.”

Carol adds, “We're meeting back at the tower, I guess it's movie night.” I'll see you guys there. Good work over there, itsy.”

“Same to you _Ripley_ ” Peter says with a smile.

Natasha just smiles and feels relief that Peter is safe. “Ripley?”

“I'll explain later. Can we get out of here.”

“Sure, let's go home.”

They get in the car and Natasha drives back, she goes slower then normal, and doesn't take the most direct route, not wanting the drive to end.

As soon as Peter got in the car, he put his hand on the center consoled, she put her hand in his as soon as she had the car in drive.

He would pull it up and kiss it every now and then. He was glad she was going slow and taking the long way to the tower.

To soon, knowing that May and Pepper would be worried until they saw him. They get to the tower.

Heading up to the common room. Peter was immediately pulled in to half the room hugging him. The other have giving him back slaps after they look him over.

Peter is surprised to see both Ned and MJ there as well.

May who saw his surprised look, explained. “I invited them, they should see this as much as the rest. They can know it's over.”

The avengers, Peter, Carol, May, Pepper, Happy, Ned, and MJ all gather around the big TV and FRIDAY runs the video, she had pulled the video from a nearby security camera, and she synced the audio from Peter's phone and Carol's earpiece.

When Carol lands and they hear the line, the whole room, cheered. Ned starts to practically vibrate in excitement.

Especially when Carol looks over and gives him a thumbs up.

When they see Peter knock out Yelena they cheer again.

Bucky sitting near Peter leans over and says “Way to go, punk.”

“Thanks Bucky, I had two very good teachers.”

He said it right before they hear the driver finds out who trained him. That made the whole group laugh.

Tony tells them what happened with the sniper, he didn't even have his rifle out when Iron Man landed on it, crushing it. He surrendered before Tony could even say anything.

They watch it couple more times. Waiting for the food to show up.

As they all are eating. FRIDAY informs them the device that Yelena had was an EMP generator. They were going to knock out any electronics on him and take him to a warehouse, to get information.

The three men in the van are telling SHIELD everything. Once they were informed the person they tried to take is part of the avenger's family. They are scared that one of the Avengers are going to be the next ones to come through their door.

A fact that the interrogators are using to their full advantage.

They start to head their separate ways after eating. Happy take May, Ned, and MJ home.

May tells Peter he can stay this weekend.

Carol flies home soon after, but not before getting a tight hug from Peter.

And a grateful 'thank you' from Natasha. She knows she wouldn't have made it in time.

Natasha and Peter sit together in the common room. With the rest they watched movies until later.

They each sleep in their own room. Only after the spent half an hour holding each other in his room, Peter wanting desperately to convince her to stay with him, yet knowing they can't and he doesn't want to put pressure on her.

Natasha her own mind warring with her desire to stay with him tonight, and knowing that it would make it harder to keep their hands to themselves.

Saturday they practiced her skills as he shows her his full workout when he's here, web slinging included.

Sunday she had to take care of paperwork, due on Monday while Peter went to his lab to work, he had her bring her web shooters, and he downloaded the data. He spent time with Karen redesigning the new set to be better.

After they all ate dinner. Peter webbed home. He went in to the apartment to see Carol and May sitting in front of the TV watching one of her reality show.

“Seriously this is the point of the show? I don't understand.” Carol said he could see her confusion.

May responded laughing, “Nobody understand, but it's popular so they keep making them. I can't help watching it. Hi honey.” Seeing Peter walking in to the apartment.

“Pete, maybe you can explain this.” Carol said turning to talk to him.

“Nope, sorry, I hate those shows, I only put up with them cause May makes me watch them.” Peter said smiling at May letting her know he's teasing her.

May pats the cushion in between her and Carol he smiles shakes his head and then leaps over the couch to land between them. He then revealed his knowledge by asking what his 'favorite' character is doing, if they had been picked or kicked off.

That caused both women to laugh. They watch the rest of the episode and Carol goes home to call Maria. She's working with Tony to make arrangements for Maria and Monica to come to New York.

During the next two weeks, life is calm, Peter and Natasha facetime every night that he doesn't stay in the tower. She is going out patrolling with him almost every time he goes. The press is having a field day trying to figure out how this mysterious woman is that can do what Spider-man does. He doesn't say a word whenever anyone asks. Leaving it up to the expert to craft her own story.

Peter, Ned and MJ finish up classes. Now it's the downhill slide. With less then two weeks before they graduate the seniors are pretty much done.

\----------------------------------

Epilogue 1 (two weeks after she was capture)

“Hey, Belova get up you're getting transferred.” the Guard said.

Yelena doesn't say a word, she has spent the whole time simmering in her rage against Romanoff and Parker. She is biding her time before she can escape.

The transfer would be a prefect opportunity to make her escape.

As a high value, and dangerous transfer she gets the full treatment hands, ankles both bound and a hood thrown over her head. They lead her to a van, she subtly feels for something to pick the handcuffs with.

She felt her hope of getting away evaporate, as she can hear the van pull into a building.

Suddenly the handcuffs and ankle cuffs are removed and she can hear whomever was in the back with her, open the back door and climb out.

She heard a car start and drive away. Shortly after that.

She hesitantly pulls the hood off her head, worried they are just bring her someplace to kill her. She slides over to see Simon standing in a SHIELD guard uniform. “I was told you're dead.” She said surprised.

“Surprise, I faked it, thanks to your screw up, SHIELD was onto me.” He said letting a little of his displeasure show.

“So, what you're here to kill me now? Seems like a lot of trouble to kill someone already in prison.”

“Ms. Belova I arranged for you to get an early parole, so to speak. I'm also the one who tipped them off. I told you to stay away from Peter Parker.” The same modulated voice spoke from a speaker on the desk next to Simon.

“Not all is lost, I was able to learn just how powerful the friends Mr. Parker has made. So I'm giving you one more chance. I still want Mr. Parker, but knowing that he's protected by the Avengers and Captain Marvel, we will have to move carefully. My sources say they are aware of my existence. A fact I dislike but can't be helped. Nobody, not even you and Mr. Williams here, knows anything about me. So for now you both have to lay low, while I gather a team of like minded individuals so you can bring me Parker.”

“Wait, you still want Parker?! Why, what is so special about him?”

“Simple, he's Spider man. I want someone with his power under my control. By any means necessary. The other reason I allowed you to live, is there are rumors that Mr. Parker seems to favor, confident blonde women. So I'm not above having you use your other _charms_ to persuade him to our side... my side. Do we understand each other?”

With a feral predatory grin she says “I understand.” Whether he lives or dies, as long as Romanoff is dead, she really doesn't care, besides she might enjoy turning him against Romanoff the slow way. She will have to study him, and since he's Spider man he will be a challenge, she loves a good challenge.

“Good, for now you have to be invisible, as far as SHIELD is concerned you are still at the prison. The transfer got erased, but if you show yourself on their radar it won't last and you will be hunted. So you and Mr. Williams will go off grid for a while, I will contact you when I have need of you. Remember I will be watching, just because they don't know where you are, doesn't mean _I don't_.”

Yelena felt Simon press a gun to her neck and felt pain when he shot a tracking device into her, like a dog tracker.

“Thank you Mr. Williams you have your assignments I will be in touch soon.” The line disconnected.

Simon picked up a bag with clothes in it. “Change. We leave in 15 minutes. Throw your jumpsuit into the van.

Seeing no side room to change, she takes off the jumpsuit, not caring if Simon watched or not. In fact if he did that would be telling. If he didn't it is also telling. Every action he makes tells her about his personality.

After changing and learning what she needs to start to controlling him. She throws the jumpsuit into the van.

She watches as he pulls a futuristic weapon out and pointing it at the van he pulls the trigger to watch it disintegrate into dust.

She looks shocked at the power of the weapon.

“Like it? One of a few weapons our mysterious benefactor purchased from Toomes before he was put away by our boy Parker. I bet he's going to try to get him to join our team. If anyone has an ax to grind it would be Adrian Toomes.

Simon puts it in the trunk of a sedan and they climb in to drive off.

(End of Epilogue 1)

\------------------------

“FRIDAY?”

“I do not detect anyone on the cameras I have access to, agent Romanoff.”

“Okay, how long until time?”

“Based on my calculations you will have 30 seconds before you need to begin.”

“Okay, wish me luck.”

“Merde, agent Romanoff.”

She laughed quietly “FRIDAY, you have been spending to much time around Peter.”

“Agent Romanoff I take that as a compliment.”

“So do I FRIDAY, so do I.”

“It is time agent Romanoff, I shall sign off to give you privacy.”

“Thanks again.”

\---------------

“Hey, has anyone seen Natasha? I assume she wouldn't want to miss this.” Tony said quietly leaning over to speak to the rest with him, then looking around at the people around them.

“She excused herself and has not been back yet.” May said she has an idea where Natasha might be, and she can't fault her.

Carol who is sitting next to her leans over and seeing the little half smile, “Do you think she'll be okay?”

May who is trying not to smile to hard, just say back, “I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be back pretty soon.”

“Shh it's almost his turn.” Tony said getting ready to take his shots.

\---------------------

'Don't trip... don't trip.' Peter thought, very nervous, this is a big deal.

“Peter B. Parker.”

Some cheering as Peter walked across the stage to get his diploma from principal Morita. Shaking his hand. “Congratulations, Mr. Parker I know you are destined for great things.”

Peter hears Tony say “Turn so we can get a picture.” he does so and lets them get pictures. He heads down the stage.

“Peter, come here.”

He hears Natasha's voice and as he steps closer to the hallway he feels her. When he steps out he feels her grab him and roughly push him against the wall. “I'm going to kiss you now.” she states.

With a smile, he “yes my queen.”

She cups his head as they tilt their heads both of their eyes drift closed as they lips meet.

Peter puts his arms around her middle pulling her towards him as their tongues dual for dominance.

She moans when she feel him grow hard with she's pressed against him. They kiss for several minutes.

Each faintly hearing the names of Peter's classmates being called out.

When they break apart slightly each still tightly wrapped in the others arms, panting foreheads resting on each other. “Totally worth it.”

Peter opens his eyes and brings one of his hands up to her cheek when she opens her eyes, her breath catches at the intensity of his look. “я люблю тебя всем сердцем и душой.”

Natasha pulls him back to kiss some more, each kiss getting gentler and gentler.

She pulls back and says “I love you with all my heart and soul too.”

Peter, still firmly in her arms kisses her jaw and neck, whispers “So, this is nice.”

Natasha just laughs all the stress of the last few weeks finally over. “I guess I was waiting at the end of the stage to ravage you

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.”

“Well I for one am glad you did. Can we do some more ravaging.” Peter said with a smirk.

“You should get back to your seat, they're almost done calling names. I'm going to go back and sit with the rest, and have to field questions about where I've been. You know where to meet us.” She kissed him hard briefly leaving them both panting again. “I love you.”

Peter just nuzzles her neck wanting to give her a hickey but knowing he'll have to wait. Looks back at her, “I love you to.” placing her hand on his heart. “Home.”

She reluctantly steps out of his arms, swats his ass, to go back in.

Peter turns and with a smirk whispers “I always figured you for an ass woman.”

“Get that ass in there. I'll see you in little bit.” smirking back at him.

Peter walks back and gets behind the person they turned to look at him.

“Sorry had to run to the bathroom.” Peter whispered, to explain where he went.

He as quietly as possible slid along the already full row to get to his seat. He's glad his robe is so loose because he's still hard.

When he gets to his seat, both Ned and MJ who are a row in front of him turn back and look at him wondering where he's been. He whispers he had to go take care of something.

Since both Ned and MJ are turned around MJ is able to see when Natasha walk into the back of the room and head to her row.

She narrows her eyes then smirks looking at Ned motioning to Peter and touching her lips with her fingers.

This causes Peter to blush.

It took Ned a few minutes to catch what she's saying, it's not until he sees Peter turning a nice shade of pink that he picks up on it.

He almost start to vibrate with excitement. Thankfully he remembered where he was a the last second.

Peter just put his head in his hands and waiting for the program to be over. He had more importance thing to do now.

This was just a formality they have already gotten the diplomas they are officially done with high school.

\-----------

Natasha started to walk down the hall, to the back of the auditorium and stopped before the entrance taking a few deep breaths she walked in and saw that MJ was studying her.

She showed no reaction just went to the empty chair next to May.

As she sat down May looked at her, intently for a few minutes then smiled, turning back to look at the front of the stage.

Carol looks over and then looks at Natasha's lips then with a smirk sits back.

The rest of the program finish without a hitch the graduates throw their caps in the air. Peter turns and hugs both MJ and Ned as they head off to meet their families.

After everyone hugs the graduates they all go there separate ways. Tony had invited Ned and MJ's families to the get together at the tower, but they already have plans.

They head back to the tower, where the rest of the Avengers had been watching the program via FRIDAY's access to the cameras in the auditorium.

They all shout congratulations when Peter exits the elevator. He hugs everyone, and they eat the buffet that had been set up, and music is played in the background.

It's a great party just like barbecue they had a few weeks before.

Hill and Fury show up for a little bit. Hill gives Peter his letter of certification so he can get the motorcycle portion put on his license.

Fury gives him a thick folder. “This is all the non classified information on your parents career. I've been gathering it for a while to give to you. You can get to know the side of you parents that I knew.”

Peter hugs him with tears in his eyes. “Thank you Nick.”

“That has to stay in a secure location. Got it.”

“I know, it'll stay here, in my lab.”

“Good man... god you are so much the mix of both your mom and dad...” He glances around making sure nobody is within hear shot. “Coulson said to say congratulations.”

Peter just smiled, he knew that Coulson was alive. Even though most of the others don't. “tell him thanks for me.”

“You and Romanoff are going to make one hell of a team, greater than your parents and her and Barton.”

Tony smiling walked up said, “Hey no pilfering my protégé.” he looked down at the folder “Whatcha got there, nuclear launch codes, secrets to area 51, Scarlett Johansson personal number?”

“Information on my parents.” Peter said after smiling at Tony. “I don't need the nuclear launch codes and if I did, FRIDAY could get them, and area 51 pfft if you think I couldn't just go there an find out for myself... and I have Natasha's, I don't want any other numbers.”

Natasha comes up, having heard what Tony said she says "Good answer." and as she pulls Peter away addes. “I'm pilfering him now, Stark. I might let you have him back.”

Tony and Fury watch them go, she pulls him over to the open area to dance.

“Stark, you should know I was able to _pilfer_ Richard from Oscorp. However you have nothing to worry about, I have a feeling he's not going anywhere. I want him to work with SHIELD but he won't be a traditional agent.”

“Well Norman Osborne was a certified sociopath, him dying is the best thing to happen to his company. That fact that you got Parker doesn't surprise me, it would if you hadn't.”

“What's in the folder, baby?”

“Fury gave me non classified information on my parents. Will you help me to understand it?”

“Of course.”

“I need to go put it in my lab. To keep it secure.”

“We'll go after this song is done.”

Smiling, “As you wish my queen.”

They dance and occasionally kiss gently, swaying to the music. Several other couples dancing as well.

After the song is over, they head to the elevators and FRIDAY takes them to his lab. Peter put the folder in a secure location.

Natasha starts to turn to head back up stairs when Peter gently grabs her hand, “Karen please play 'Back at One'.”

As the music softly starts to play, he pulls her to the open area and they once again sway to the music, but this time out of the prying eyes of their friends and family they deepen the kissing, spending the whole time making out as they sway.

“Peter, the rest are asking for you.” Karen says after the song is over.

“Come on baby, let's go back, we can finish this later.” Natasha says just as affected as he is.

They hand in hand walk to the elevator to go back up and finish the party.

\-----------------------------

Epilogue 2 (One month after Peter's graduation)

“Peter, come watch a movie with me.” Pepper said, it has been a quiet evening at the tower. Peter has been spending a lot more time here.

Natasha is flying Maria and Monica back in the quinjet with Carol. They had spent a week here, getting to know everyone.

“Okay, what do you want to watch?”

“I believe it's your turn to pick.” Pepper said

“Oh yeah, uh.” Peter sits down next Pepper and picking up the remote he scrolls through the list. He founds one he wants to see, and knows is something Pepper won't hate.

As the movie starts, she puts her arm around Peter and pulls him close. He rests his head on her shoulder.

“Do you want any snacks mama boss?”

“No baby genius I'm good for now. But if you want something do let me stop you.”

Peter listens to Pepper's heartbeat it seems to be beating a little faster than normal. “Pepper is everything okay?”

“Yes, why?”

“Your heartbeat is slightly faster than normal.”

“I'm just happy to spend time with you. With you being with Natasha and cooking lessons from Bucky, time with Tony in his lab, and your patrolling I get to see you less then when you were in school. That's all.”

Peter starts to feel sad, “I'm sor...”

“No, Peter it's okay that's how life goes, besides you will be around, we'll find time don't worry.”

Peter just takes her at her word. And promises himself he'll spend more time with her. He goes back to watching the movie and listening to her heartbeat, he does find it relaxing.

Eventually he starts to hear a second beating, much faster and lighter. He frowns he leans a little closer and misses the smile that Pepper has on her face, knowing what he's hearing.

He realizes what he's hearing he looks up at Pepper with a shock on his face. “Are you...”

“Yes, I am. You are going to be a big brother.” She sees the happy tears in his eyes that are also in hers, she pulls him to her for a tight hug. The movie having been forgotten. 

“Oh wow, thank you. Wait does Tony know?” 

“Yes, I told Tony first, he's been after me to tell you, because I made him promise that I would get to tell you before everyone else found out. Thank goodness it was getting harder to avoid Natasha without her getting suspicious.”

“Suspicious about what?” Natasha said coming up behind them. She just came back, Carol is staying down there for a few days. She's looking forward to a quiet evening with Peter. She came in to see Pepper and Peter looking at each other Peter has a happy shocked look on his face.

She has to smile, it's hard to surprise him, especially for her, since they can sense when the other is close, but the flip side is he has a harder time surprising her. The fact that he is almost the only one that used to be able to. She almost laughs when both Peter and Pepper jump when she talks.

Peter looks at her, gently pulled out of Pepper's arms. He leaped over the couch. “Honey, come and listen.” He pulls her around the couch to sit next to Pepper.

She reaches out her senses she hears Peter's fast heartbeat, when he's excited, she can hear her own heartbeat.

She can hear Pepper's heartbeat it's a little faster than normal, but she turns her head slightly, yes there is a second lighter faster heartbeat.

She looks up surprised to Pepper who is still got a soft smile. She nods.

“Congratulations mama.” Natasha says with a smile.

“FRIDAY you can let Tony know I have told Peter and Natasha knows as well, he free to tell the rest.”

“I have shown him the video he is currently happy crying in the lab.”

Tony comes on right way, “I am not happy crying FRIDAY you are lying and I won't stand for that kind of slander.”

“Boss I have video evidence.” FRIDAY says amused.

“Not if I erase it.”

“Tony, FRIDAY do we need to be here for this conversation?” Pepper said laughing along with Peter and Natasha at the other two's antics..

Natasha knowing this is Peter and Pepper's time, kisses Peter and tells them she is going to finish some paperwork and will see them later.

“Mama boss are you sure you don't need something, since your eating for two now.”

“I tell you want sweetie, go make us some popcorn that way if I get hungry I have something.”

“Okay you got it.” Peter leaps over the couch to get the nice popcorn and pops it. He takes the bowl back and sits it down and then curls up next to Pepper they finish the movie. FRIDAY dims the lights.

As the movie is ending, both Tony and Natasha having been alerted by FRIDAY head to the common room. Pepper is asleep with Peter securely holding her. When he hears the others coming he whispers “Mama boss, do you want to get up or do you want Tony or me to carry you?”

“I'll get up.” She stretchers. Peter helps her up. As FRIDAY shuts off the TV and brings up the lights a little. Tony takes Pepper into his arms and helps her to their bed. Peter and Natasha watch them go.

“Come on baby, let's go to bed.” Natasha says, when he's here they sleep in the same bed. 

They have not done anything yet, she knows he wants to, and she wants to, but she's waiting to make that his 18th birthday present.

They go to his room and go to bed. Holding each other tightly feeling each other's love.

She had seen the reminder she set with FRIDAY to have Dr. Cho check on her reproductive system, when she was doing her paperwork.

It's coming up in several weeks.

She had forgotten about it.

She and Peter will have to sit down and talk about it soon. She's not sure what his thoughts are on having children.

Given his thoughts on being a big brother and his near obsession with responsibility. She feels like she knows where he stands, but until she sits him down to talk about it, she won't know for sure.

She has only talked about it with Dr. Cho, Bruce, and Pepper, and she ask them to not say anything to anyone until she's ready.

They both have talked around and teased about marriage. She knows he wants to marry her, but he's okay with waiting.

Which is good, because she knows she's not ready for that yet, but is sure that if there was anyone she would marry, it would be him.

He is still talking to Sam at their weekly meetings. It's helping, him mentally and her emotionally.

She goes out to patrol with him. Sometimes they patrol different areas.

She has decided to stick with the red bandanna she's working to see if, like Peter she can make it stick to her face. Peter has shown he can make his mask stick.

Peter who has her in his arms with her back to him, starts to kiss her neck, “Honey, you are thinking to loud, let's get some sleep, we can deal with it tomorrow, together as partners.”

Natasha just smiles, he has a way cutting through things. She turns so that they are face to face. And wraps her arms around him.

“Remember not responsible of what my hands, do when I'm asleep.” Peter says in his cute little half-asleep voice.

“I'll keep that in mind. Love you.”

Peter smiles and leans forward to kiss her “Love you to.”

They fall asleep content and happy in each other's arms.

As she falls asleep she smiles when she feels and faintly hears him purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few one-shots in mind, Peter needs his birthday present, I think a few other worlds need to be visited.
> 
> but I want to get my prequel stories out so you are able to know what i'm talking about.
> 
> Plus my Carol and Peter stories need some more told.
> 
> I have at least two more big stories set after this one.


End file.
